The JackAss
by Wrestling-Queen1
Summary: What if Danielle Downy instead of going to TNA; went to WWE. Never meeting Lita, instead meeting Trish Stratus, and instead of meeting Jeff. She met the top dog John Cena; and he just so happens to be the jackass of the company. What will happen? Rated - T; May change later. Credit for OC characters in here goes to Yellie-WhoCares/JeffHardyxXxTrishStratus. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _What if Danielle Downy instead of going to TNA; went to WWE. Never meeting Lita, instead meeting Trish Stratus, and instead of meeting Jeff. She met the top dog John Cena; and he just so happens to be the jackass of the company. What will happen? _

**Originally written by:** _Yellie-WhoCares/JeffHardyxXxTrishStratus_

**Explanation**:_ I loved her character on Crazy Ride; so I PMed her and asked if I could used her character sh of course being the awesome person she is. Said 'Of course!' and that's how this happened._

**Disclaimers:**_ I do not own anyone! No one. I do not even own the OC Danielle Downy is obviously owned by Yellie-WhoCares/JeffHardyxXxTrishStartus so if you have any questions about Danielle ask her. Kay? The rest of the characters are either OC's who will only make simple appearances. Danielle is exactly the same as she is in Crazy Ride, with her career, her family, personal issues, looks, attitude. Everything. So if you wanna know more about Danielle Downy read Crazy Ride. Kay? But I will explain more about her on here to. _

**Main Characters: **

**Danielle Downy:** 25 years old; Height - 5'9; Middle name Christine Newest WWE Diva; chocolate brown hair; Blue/green eyes that are mixed perfectly together that you don't know which color they are, around the pupils of here eyes there is a golden outline and around the outer of her eye right where the end of the color is a black outline; Diamond shaped face with her cheek bones inwards making her jaw look like Amy Dumas' (Lita's) except a little more outward w/ high cheek bones and a bigger nose; country girl.

**John Cena:** Jackass of the company; can get any girl he wants and since his divorce and even before his divorce he has fucked any girl he can; thinks girls are just toys.

**Minor Characters:**

**Krista Downy:** Danielle's sister; 31 years old; mother of one a little girl named Addison Christine; Engaged to Dayton Forbes; looks like Danielle except for the cheek bones, nose, eye color, and lips.

**Dayton Forbes:** Danielle's soon to be Brother-in-Law; Krista's fiancée; 34 years old; father of Addison Christine.

**Addison Christine Forbes:** Danielle's niece; 5 months old.

**Adrien Noblet:** Danielle's best friend; 26 years old.

**Zach Gibbs:** Danielle's best guy friend; 27 years old.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I giggled as I held the contract in my hand. I just had signed a 5 year contract with the WWE. I sighed looked down at my outfit; blue jean shorts, a white tank top with a red plaid button up over shirt which was buttoned all the way down and cowboy boots; even after Vince seeing me dressed like that he still had signed me.

I saw my friend Adrien standing by the door biting on her nails, my smile instantly turned into a frown like I was sad. She saw me and ran over, "So?"

I sniffed, "I-" I paused seeing fear shoot through her eyes, "totally-" I smiled widely perking up in doing so, "got signed!" I screamed.

"Oh, my, god! Really?"

"Yep-" I showed her the contract, "See?"

"Look at that-" She sniffed and tried to touch it.

"No, no touchy! It's to beautiful." I said folding it back up and smiling widely, "I start 3 weeks from now. He said with my 5 years of experience in FCW, OVW, and RoH, that I was wrestling bound and he could see a real change in the WWE Diva's division."

Me and her hugged each other with glee. This has been something that I had been aspiring to do since I was a little kid. Maybe the age of 7 I believe. I'm living the dream.

"Hi!" Me and Adrien pulled away from our hug and looked at a girl that had golden blonde hair and a very kind face. Next to her stood a taller golden blonde beauty with a smile plastered on her face, "You must be Danielle. Vince has been talking about you a lot I think everyone knows who you are already."

I giggled and stuck out my hand, "Danielle Downy, and you?"

"Natalya-" she smiled once more, "this-" she pointed to the woman standing next to her, "is Beth."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you both."

Beth stepped forward and looked into my eyes. I was confused at first but stood my ground I sized her up as she did to me, she former a smile, "Good. You pasted my test. You stood your ground and didn't get nervous."

I giggled, "Fear is only in your mind. If you don't think about it, it's non-existent."

Beth nodded, "I like you. You and your friend wanna go hang out at a bar?"

I looked over at Adrien who gave me a sympathetic look, "Um-" I looked back at Beth, "I don't drink. Sorry."

"You don't?" Beth asked intrigued by my answer, "Do you smoke?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Drugs?" Natalya asked with her arms crossed

"_Hell_ no."

Beth giggled, "I think we know someone else who might like you as well. His names Phil, he may come off as a sarcastic jackass but he's really nice."

I nodded, "Cool. Can't wait to meet him."

Natalya nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Hey, have you met John Cena yet?" Beth made a sour face like she hated even thinking about him or being near his name.

I shook my head no, "Nope, you two are the first I met. So far."

"Well, stay clear of him-" Beth said looking around, "he thinks every girl is a toy, a pet, a fresh piece of meat. You being new isn't helping your sake either, you meet him he'll either try and charm you or be the biggest jackass you could ever meet. Don't fall for his tricks, he'll reel you in make you feel like you are his number one. Then dump you on your ass and send it to Smackdown."

I made a face, "And that's bad, going to Smackdown?"

"Yes, Raw is where you want to be, Smackdown is not. Get involved with John at all even in the slightest bit you get your ass sent to Smackdown."

Natalya sighed, "Don't even act like you're pissed off and turn him down, he takes that as an issued challenge, and it will only get worse from then. Just don't even acknowledge his existence, just walk away."

Beth nodded at her advice, "If you're hot enough he'll stop you from leaving, he's roped in every single Diva, fan girl, actress you could think of, then dumped them on their asses."

"Even you guys?" Adrien asked.

Beth and Natalya looked at each other with worried glances. Beth nodded slowly, "Me around 2009, he roped me in with his big baby blue eyes, dimpled smile, and charms. Then dumped me on my ass sending me to Smackdown."

Natalya sighed, "Ditto. Except more around 2008."

"That's horrible."

Natalya nodded, "It is. After he's got you even after he dumps you he considers you a toy something he can always get after playing with it once."

"Has anyone ever really turned him down?"

"No. Except for Trish Stratus but she's been the top diva since 2003. She could've gotten his ass fired within a blink on an eye. So he left her be."

I nodded my thanks, "Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome, and if you ever need advice-" Beth motioned between her and Natalya, "We're here."

"Thank you."

...

Me and Adrien were standing by the stage crew after watching Raw, "You know-" Adrien started, "I don't understand, John seems like a pretty nice, respectable guy in the ring."

I nodded, "Of course he does; but there's a difference between your character and who you really are. I mean outside of the ring I'm not a face paint wearing, hair dying, snap back wearing crazy bitch am I? No."

Adrien nodded letting the information I told her sink in, "Well, you are one of those things-" I rose an eyebrow at her, "A bitch."

I giggled, "That I am Adrien-" I smiled at her, "that I am." I looked back at the monitor. John did seem pretty nice, but after those harsh words from Beth and Natalya I have to believe them, but then again I'm always I'll believe it, when I see kind of girl.

"Hey, Dani-" I giggled at my nickname from Adrien, "I'm going to go get some stuff from the vending machine. Okay?"

"Alright." I said focusing on the monitor. I saw in the corner of my eye Adrien leave.

I sighed when the showed ended, I looked at the writers, "Today was good!" I screamed over at them.

They all looked at me and smiled, "Thank you Ms. Downy."

"Call me Danielle!" They all laughed and turned back to there work. I giggled and started to walk around.

I looked at a metal crate that was sitting by a wall. I hopped onto it and sat there. I pulled out my phone and looked at it.

"Well, well-" I gasped and jumped when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I looked up at-

Oh, no.

John fucking Cena.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the crate trying to walk away. He grabbed my arm, I tried to pull out of his grasp but he was kind of bigger than me. Much bigger than me. He leaned up against the wall casually, "Are you the girl I've been looking for?" I opened my mouth to reply, but he grabbed the edges of my plaid over shirt and pulled me between his legs, when I was touching his body he wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me there, "Hmm, I haven't had a country girl in a while. You don't see those often."

I made a disgusted face at him, I put my hands on his chest; which had no shirt might I add counting he just got out of a match; I tried to push away from him and wiggle my way away. I received a moan from John, that made me realized that when I tried to wiggle my way out I was kind of grinding on him, "Let me go." I said trying to push myself away from him, I starred dead into his eyes giving him the meanest glare I could, "_Now_."

"Hmmm, feisty." He replied back with a smirk.

I felt his groin harden against my lower abdomen, "Okay-" I said again trying to push him off me, "Get off me." I demanded. He smirked in response and tightened his grip. I grabbed his hands and pulled them apart and away from me. I started to pull away from him but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to him, "Get off me!" I said trying to get away again.

"Hmm, whats your name?"

"Does my name really matter to you?" I spat at him still struggling to get away.

He chuckled, "Yes. By the way my names John just so you know what name to scream later."

I scoffed, "With your fucking attitude you'll be screaming 'Damn it' as the cops are chasing you down the street."

He laughed, "Good one." He said in a mumble as he pulled me closer to him. I kept trying to get away.

"Get off of me." I said.

"Cena!" Me and John both turned to a man, that was wearing a black hoodie with the hoodie over his face, and black jeans. I rose an eyebrow not able to see the mans face.

"What?" John called back. The man walked up to us and separated us pulling me behind him, "She said get off me. Do you want to be arrested under the attempt of rape? No. Now go back into your locker room and call one of your whores. Because she's obviously not interested."

John smirked at the man, "Everyones interested in me, and every girl is a whore." He looked at me with a knowing look.

I scoffed, "Fuck off." I spat in his face.

"Fuck on, I believe you mean." John said with a smirk.

I pushed myself in front of the man that had saved me, "Go to hell!" I screamed in his face, I smacked him hard against the face, to where everyone in the locker room would probably hear that smack. The second my hand connected with his jaw his face went to the side and he stumbled over.

He shot his head straight back toward me looking me dead into my eyes. I gave him a hard look showing no nervousness and no fear. He touched the side of his face that I had smacked, the side of his face was already looking red, and you could see where it was swelling that it was indeed a smack to the face, "Did you just. _Smack_ me?" He said in disbelief.

"Ever try that stuff there again, and a smack isn't the only thing that I will do to cause you pain." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He clenched his jaw and kept giving me a glare. Then his face started to soften, I saw him look more like he was thinking, then a smile formed on his face showing his dimpled face. You know if he was nicer, I would actually consider him to be handsome, but his personality masks that making him look ugly, "Good luck." He said to me and walked away.

I sighed and looked back at the man who had saved me, he had started to walk away, "Hey!" I called after him. He stopped and looked at me, I caught up with him and smiled at him, "Thank you. For, um, saving me."

"You're welcome." He said plainly, "Cena, thinks he can sleep with anyone. I saw you trying to get away and knew I had to step in because Cena wouldn't have stopped until he got what he wanted."

I gulped at that, "Okay, thanks-" I stuck my hand out, "I'm Danielle Downy."

"Oh, the new girl-" He said, I have been called worse before, he grabbed my hand and shook it, "Phil Brooks." He said plainly.

I made a face, then noticed a series of tattoos on his hands I grabbed his hands and looked at them one of his hands said 'DRUG' and another said, 'FREE'. I smiled at them, "Drug free." I read aloud.

"Ya, don't drink, smoke, or drugs."

"Oh!" I said realizing who he was, "You're CM Punk. Natalya and Beth told me about you. Kind of, they said we would get along."

He chuckled, "Why?"

"Because I don't drink, or smoke, or do drugs." I said with a smile as I released his hands.

"Really? Why?"

I clenched my jaw, and sighed, "Long story. Not a really good one either, that I would rather forget about."

"Understandable." He pulled his hoodie off finally revealing his face, I saw he had olive green eyes that looked extremely tired, and he had a small beard.

"Well, um-" I couldn't help but look at his eyes, they were actually pretty in a way, I shook out of it, "thank you, for um, saving me back there." I hugged him thankfully. He seemed shocked at first but he hugged back. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"You're welcome. Again-" I giggled, "if he ever tries to pull that just call for me."

I giggled, "It's like you're superman."

He chuckled, "Nahh, just a by passer that knows right from wrong."

I giggled, "Thank you-" He handed me a piece of paper, "what um, what's this?"

"My number, in case he pulls that stuff again."

I smiled, "Thank you." I started walking away, "I'll see you around." I said and continued to walk away. I ran straight into Adrien.

"Oh my god! Danielle I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Apparently not."

"Excuse me?"

"You know that John guy that Beth and Natalya were warning us about?"

"Yes?"

"Ya, ran into him, and he kept being touchy and a giant douche."

"Touchy?" Her eyes got wide, "What did he do?"

"He was just pulling me closer to him and grabbing onto my wrists and putting his arms around my waist. He was just being weird alright?"

"How did you get away."

"You know the Phil they were talking about?"

"Ya?"

"Him. He saved me and I slapped John across the face after he saved me."

"You slapped John Cena the top dog of WWE across the face, ya that ain't going to get you in this business."

"Doesn't matter he can't talk to me like that." I said with a disgusted look, "But thankfully Phil came in, he even gave me his number in case he tries to pull that shit again."

Adrien nodded, "Well thats good that he is willing to protect you."

I smiled, "Ya, I didn't know it was him at first, then he said his name and took his hoodie off."

"Hoodie?"

"Ya, if you meet him, you'll mistake him for a serial killer at first but he's a nice guy."

"Just how Beth and Natalya described him."

"Yep."

...

I walked into my hotel room, and looked around it was okay for tonight, "Hey Age!" I screamed for Adrien, "I call the master bedroom!"

"Damn it!"

I laughed and ran into my room, jumping onto my bed, I hugged the pillow that was underneath me. I was officially a WWE Diva. I'm so excited!

...

John Cena P.O.V

I rubbed the side of my face. Fuckin' bitch thought she could just smack me. I got to admit though that hard of a smack almost made me fall over, which made me think she was pretty strong. I chuckled as I packed my bag, I would of had her if Phil wouldn't have stepped in, no girl has resisted me, she would have given in like the others.

I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out of my locker room, "Yo Cena!" I turned around and looked at Paul (Triple H) who was walking for me, "Oh-" He said as he was face to face with me, "Damn, man. What happened to your face?"

"Still red?"

"Ya, man, did you get hit?"

"Smacked actually."

Paul laughed, "Well whoever smacked you that hard was not happy-" He chuckled, "and has a very good smack."

"Ya-" I touched the side of my face, "it fuckin' hurt, and I hate to admit that."

Paul laughed, "Did you get rejected?"

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. She thought she didn't want me then Phil fuckin' Brooks came-"

"and saved the day?"

"For her at that moment yes, for me no."

He chuckled, "Man, when are you ever going to actually settle down?"

"I did. Once, hell I even got married."

"You also cheated on her."

"Whatever that's when she started being a bitch. I'm a free man now. Hey why did you ever 'settle' down?"

Stephanie at that moment came up and stood by Paul who wrapped his arm around her, "Because I fell in love." Paul said and kissed Stephanie. I rolled my eyes, and looked away from them, "Don't worry Cena-" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you'll fall in love, believe me and that'll be the end of it. You'll do anything in your power to be there for that one girl, you'll get all weird when you're around her, any little thing she does makes you smile." I scoffed.

"And-" I looked over at Stephanie, "if you do find that one girl, treat her like she's a queen Cena." I rolled my eyes.

"I did think I was in love. I did treat her like a queen-" I looked at Paul, "where did that get me?-" I looked at Stephanie, "Heart break and divorce papers."

"She obviously wasn't the one-" I looked at Paul who had said that I scoffed, "sometimes love is tricky, hell I thought I was in love with Chyna and then I fell for Stephanie. When you find the one, you'll know."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, I have to talk to Vince-"

"What for?" Stephanie asked interested since it's her father.

I chuckled, "A storyline idea. With the newest WWE Diva."

Stephanie pulled a face. Realization hit in Paul's face, "That girls the one who rejected you?"

"She didn't reject me. She's young and dumb, she would have given in if it wasn't for Phil."

Stephanie made a face, "Cena, she's 25 and very mature for her age, I've met her. She's a very kind, respectful woman don't ruin her she could be a great asset to the WWE."

"Ya?" I turned to Stephanie, "And she could be a great _asset_ to me as well."

Stephanie formed a disgusted look, "Not all women are toys and pieces of meet Cena."

I chuckled, "They are to me. Because that's the only thing that they show me they are."

Stephanie scoffed, "What happened to you Cena? You used to be so nice."

"Ya, used, then everything happened, and a 'woman' ruined that for me."

Paul shook his head in a disappointed way, "They all aren't the same, Cena. You'll find that out-" He looked at Stephanie then back at me, "See you around." They walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Vince's office, I knocked on it, "Yo Vince, it's John."

"Come in!" I sighed and walked into his office, "Ahh, John Cena. Take a seat, take a seat." I walked over to the chair located by his desk and sat in it, "What is it you want?"

"I have a new storyline idea."

"Oh, really? With whom?"

"The newest Diva..." Oh, fuck what was her name?

"Danielle Downy?"

"Yes! Her, I think. I didn't really meet her, um, brown hair 5'9 ish."

"Yes, that's would be Danielle. What do you have in mind for her?"

"Well, counting Stephanie thinks she could be a great asset to the WWE, why not make her the face of the WWE Divas?"

"I'm listening."

"So wouldn't you think the face of the WWE Divas, should be introduced by being in a storyline with the face of the WWE?"

Vince rubbed his chin, "So what you are implying is that Ms. Downy and you should be in a storyline together?"

"Yes."

Vince nodded, "Interesting, I like it. You haven't been in a real storyline with a Diva in a while. I love it-" I smirked at this, "brilliant idea on your part John. I'll run it by our creative team and they'll think of something for when she begins."

"When does she begin?"

"In 3 weeks. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "No reason, so does the storyline start when she starts."

"Probably a way for her to begin her career in WWE."

I nodded with a smirk plastered on my face, "Cool. W-where is she staying at?"

"Why?"

"Because she um, she-" I paused thinking for something, "left something here. That I would like to return to her."

"Oh, how nice of you. Yes, she is staying at the Hampton Inn."

I nodded, "Thank you." I got up and walked out.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

Me and Adrien giggled watching the movie Grown Ups, I looked at her, "So whats next? The Hangover or Just Go With it?"

"Hangover. Save the best for last."

I giggled, "Okay. No matter how old this movie is, it still is funny."

The was a knock at the door.

Me and Adrien both glanced at each other. I rose an eyebrow and walked over to the door, I opened it and there was a hotel employee with a bunch of different flowers, like red, and white roses, white with red trumpet lily's, and white with red oriental lily's. My jaw dropped seeing those, "Hello-" The employee said to me, "Is there a Ms. Danielle Downy in here?"

"Um, ya, that's...me?"

He smiled at me, "Here you are-" He handed me the big bouquet I looked at them in shock, he smiled at me, "have a nice day." And he walked away.

"Whats-" Adrien started, she saw the flowers and jumped up, "Oh, my, god! Those are gorgeous."

"Y-ya." I said, there was a note on the side. I grabbed it and read it.

_Danielle, sorry about being a such monumental ass. I thought you were someone else. Seeing now that you weren't I apologize for that. I hope you like the flowers._

_Your co-worker._

_John Cena._

I scoffed and threw the flowers onto the table, "Fuck him." I spat at the flowers and walked over to the couch.

"What?" Adrien said running after me, "What's wrong? Who was that from?"

I handed her the note in distain. After reading it Adrien's jaw dropped, "Ya." I said when she looked at me with her jaw down.

"Well, I mean. He said he thought you were someone else?"

"How? I wasn't doing anything, I was looking at my phone sitting on a crate minding my business then he comes up being a dick. He should have known I wasn't the other person when I said 'get off of me' 'let me go'."

"Ya-" Adrien tossed the note by the flowers, "you're right." She said sitting next to me.

"And plus, remember what Natalya and Beth said, he'll make you feel like you're the only one, treat you with respect then dump you on your ass."

Adrien nodded, "Not to mention that you kind of rejected him by smacking him, and they said that if you refuse he wont give up."

"Fuck." I said leaning my head against the couch, "I hate men."

Adrien grabbed a piece of popcorn and popped it into her mouth, "Don't we all?"

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys, don't get me wrong with this story. I'm still a diehard Trish Stratus fan, just thought that since some people write a lot about Trish I should make an OC one. _

_Again, don't get me wrong with John Cena. I'm not a diehard fan of him, I just like writing about him as the jackass. Because it's funny._

_The original story (made by Yellie-WhoCares/JeffHardyxXxTrishStratus) is titled Crazy Ride w/ Danielle Downy as the OC and main character and Jeff Hardy._


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I walked into the WWE arena. I had my purse which contained the flowers John had given me. I was beyond pissed, I kept walking trying to search for John. Until I ran into Natalya and Beth.

"Woah-" Natalya said, "someones pissed."

"Someones _livid_." I said with anger and venom in those words. I explained everything that happened a couple of days ago with John.

"You smacked him?" Beth said in amazement, "No one's ever done that before."

Natalya nodded in agreement, "Ya, he's high up here, you smack him they give you the boot."

"I don't care, I'm just lookin' for Cena."

Beth and Natalya looked at each other with questionable glances, "Why?" Beth asked with a rose eyebrow.

I pulled the flowers out, "These."

"Oh, my, god. Those are so pretty!" Natalya beamed.

"But the fucker bought them. So they are ugly to me."

"Don't approach him-" Beth had started.

I cut her off with my hand, "I don't care, if he is a ass, or anything I'm putting him in his place. _Tonight_."

Beth and Natalya gave each other a worried glances, "Okay..." Natalya said with a worried look.

...

I kept walking trying to find him. I saw him, I felt my stomach drop I didn't realize I was about to approach the man that had basically attempted to have sex with me. I gulped and walked up to him. I turned him around as he was looking away from me. When he turned around I gave him a smack to the face.

He looked stunned at first, then touched the side of his cheek, "Ow, you really need to stop doing that."

"Fuck off. You think buying me flowers is going to prove anything?"

"Oh, so you did get them?" A smile formed on his face, "Did you like them?" His words mocking me.

"Did I like the _flowers_. Yes." He smirked, "Do I like who they were from. No, you made those flowers ugly."

He scoffed, "Would it kill you to say thank you? I got those flowers to apologize."

"Bullshit. I call bullshit. You got those flowers to try to get into my pants. A failed attempt at that."

"Mm, no not failed-" He leaned in, "not yet."

I pushed him away, "What part of fuck off don't you understand?" I screamed at him.

"The off part. You should be saying _me_ instead."

I rolled my eyes and smack him across the face before turning on my heel and leaving.

"Oh!" I turned around, "By the way, Vince is going to want to talk to you as soon as possible." John gave me a mocking smile as he informed me.

My stomach dropped, and I gulped Beth and Natalya's warnings that he could get me fired buzzed through my head. I shook my head and pulled the flowers out of my bag, "Oh, and by the way-" I said mocking him. I threw the flowers at him, "keep your stupid fucking flowers." I screamed at him and turned around. I knew that if I was going down I was going down fighting.

"Hey, Danielle!" I turned around and was met by a pair of green olive eyes, Phil.

"Hi." I said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Um, I saw that with John, that was-" He chuckled, "awesome."

I giggled, "Ya, well those flowers are worthless from him." I sighed, "And plus, he told me Vince is going to want to talk to me so I might as well go down fighting."

He nodded with a smile playing on his lips. He had a hoodie on but the hood was down and he was wearing regular jeans. He looked a lot more, normal then when he did yesterday. Yesterday he looked like he was the type that if you saw on the street you would run away thinking he was going to kill you, "Well, if you do get fired. At least you'll be one of the only Diva's to reject John."

I nodded and smiled at Phil, "Yep."

"Ms. Downy-" I turned my head to see a stage worker, "Vince would like a word with you."

Again my stomach dropped, I gulped and nodded slowly, "O-okay, I'll go to his office." He nodded and walked away. I turned around, "Have I mentioned lately that I hate John Cena?"

Phil chuckled, "Well, you hinted toward it."

"Well, I hate him." I sighed, "Well, I guess I'll be facing my doom. So lets cut to the chase, goodbye, good luck, stay in touch, _blah, blah, blah_." I waved at him and walked away from him, he was laughing at what I had just said.

...

I gulped as I knocked on the door. I waited a little bit then I heard a '_Come in_.'

I slowly walked into the room.

My stomach dropped.

John _Cena_.

I pursed my lips as he smirked at me. I looked at Vince, "Danielle!" He boomed, "Have a seat, have a seat." I rose an eyebrow and took a seat in the chair next to John's. I felt his eyes on me I glanced over at him and gave him a glare, "So!" I jumped and looked at Vince, "Have you two met, yet?"

"Um-" I started.

"Yes, actually I met her the day she was signed." John said with a matter-of-fact tone, "We sort of had a _moment_."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms but kept my eyes firm on Vince. Biting my tongue knowing not to say anything back.

"Very good. Very good. Wonderful in fact." Vince boomed, "Now, Danielle I'm here to talk to you about a storyline idea."

I rose an eyebrow, "So, wait. I'm not fired?"

Vince rose an eyebrow, "No? I just signed you. Why would I fire you?"

"Um. I-"

"Ya, Danielle-" I turned and looked at John who had said that with an extremely sarcastic voice, he looked at me, "why would he fire you?" He said with an ego.

I scoffed and looked at Vince, "It's just that... you're kind of intimidating and well when your boss asks you to come into his office it most likely means you're going to be fired." I said. Wow, I handled myself well in that situation.

"Well, no. You're not being fired. It's about a storyline idea."

"Really?"

"Yes. Which is why I have called you both here. My daughter believes you, Danielle, will be a great asset to the WWE. Counting your experience in the ring. I mean your in-ring ability is amazing, your mic skills are awesome you get along well with your co-workers-" I felt John's eyes on me again, "you are very respectable and mature for your age. You would be perfect for this part."

"Part?"

"Yes, you Danielle Downy, will be the face of the WWE Diva's. You'll be promoted on RAW, people will pay to see you!" I felt a wide smile form on my lips.

"That's awesome!" I said with excitement in my eyes.

"That it is-" He looked at John, "and that's where you come in John." I rose an eyebrow, "You see earlier John had stated that how other way to introduce the new face of the WWE Diva's then by being in a story with the face of the WWE."

"So like what kind of storyline?"

"A power couple of course! I can see it. You'll be the best face power couple since Matt and Lita or even Lita and Edge."

I gulped, "Y-ya. But I mean storyline's never really last, so how long are we talking about a month, tops?"

Vince pulled a face, "I believe I said power couple, am I correct?" I nodded, "I want this storyline to last for quite a long time, and I want it to be as real as possible."

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying that when this storyline actually hits it's breaking point and you and John declare yourselves as a couple. You two will be everywhere together. Interviews, Make-a-Wish, house shows, restaurants. Hell you two will even share the same hotel room-" My stomach dropped and my eyes got wide, "anything one does, the other goes with."

"So what you're saying is you want me and John to be as close as possible?"

"Correct."

I sighed and put my head back, "_Wonderful_." I said sarcastically.

"You two may go."

I sighed and walked out. I felt a hand wrap around my forearm. I turned around and came face to face with Cena, "What do you want now?" I snapped pulling my arm out of his grasp.

He smirked, "Well, since we are going to be seeing each other a lot-" I rolled my eyes, "so, how about this, you go to dinner-" he pointed to himself, "with me."

"Right, not going to happen."

"C'mon, it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Go to dinner with me."

"Go to hell."

"Go to dinner with me."

"Go to hell."

"Go. To. Dinner. With. Me."

"Go. To. Hell."

He tilted his head to the side, he leaned against the wall, and put his head on the wall in a dramatic way, "Why are you so _mean_ to me?"

"Well you didn't exactly give a good first impression."

"Well. I would have, if Phil hadn't of come."

I scoffed, "Making me have sex with you wouldn't give off a good first impression it'd give off something like 'Huh, I think this guy might, just might be completely insane.' Phil on the other hand made a good impression by saving me. And you from me kicking your ass." As I was saying that I could hear my voice become more southern. Whenever I had a really long story, or I was extremely mad my voice would go from some southern drawl to a full blown out southern accent.

John eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he pointed to me, "You were going to kick-" He pointed me, "my ass." He laughed, "That's funny, because if I recall correctly you weren't able to get out. If you were able to kick my ass; don't you think you would be able to get away?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, how about this. When this 'storyline' starts, I'm keeping this professional. Otherwise if we fuck up, I lose my dream-" John tilted his head to the side, "I lose my job. I don't want that, so please can you just please find it in your heart to not screw this up for me. I don't care what has happened to you to make you this way, but don't fuck up my only opportunity to prove myself, just because you're unhappy with life." I waited for his answer.

"You know you can make this all go away. Easily."

"How?"

He held up one finger, "One night-" He pointed to himself, "with your's truly, and I go to Vince and put an end to this storyline."

I crossed my arms, "No." I said firmly standing my ground.

"And why not? Every diva has."

"Because I'm not like every 'Diva' in fact I'm not a 'diva' I am a woman, a woman's wrestler, and I don't care who the fuck you are. _John Cena_. I'm not being pushed around, and be just one of your other 'toys' or 'whores'. Even if it means I lose my job, my dream, nothing will get me in bed with-" I poked his chest, "you. Nothing."

He chuckled, "I call your bluff."

I laughed, "This isn't poker, Cena. This is something that can escalate into something horrible."

"Like?"

"Like a one night stand John. I wonder how many women you've gotten pregnant. Even by accident, that's all it takes. I am not being one of those girls, John. No matter what. We-" I pointed back and forth between me and John, "are keeping this strictly business. Strictly professional, and once this storyline is over, no more. I go one way, you go the other." I turned on my heel and walked away, and ignored him trying to say something smart. Fuck him. I am not being another one of his whores.

...

I was walking checking my phone and ran into someone, I gasped as they grabbed onto my shoulders steading me. I looked up.

Phil.

I took a sigh of relief and smiled up at him, "Hey."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "Weren't you just about to be fired."

I sighed, "Ya, I thought. But-" I shook my head, "it was for a storyline idea...with John."

"Cena?"

"Yes. I'll be the face of the WWE Diva's and he'll be the face of the WWE. As Vince put it we are going to be the 'ultimate power couple'."

"Well it's good that you're getting a push like that."

"Ya, only because John suggested it to him."

"Why would he do that?"

"To get into my pants."

Phil chuckled, "Ya, that sounds about right..."

I sighed, "Ya."

"Hey, um, Beth and Natalya um, invited me to go to this party with them, and I am always the one to not drink and the only sober one. So, would you like to go with me? You know we can be sober together."

I giggled, "Yes, I will go with you. Um, who's all going?"

"Everyone. Everyone of the WWE crew, even some former wrestlers and divas."

"Even John Cena?"

"Maybe, you never know with him. Sometimes he shows up, sometimes he's fuckin' some random."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I should have known."

"Ya, don't take it personally he's always been like that. He just thinks he'll get you with a snap of his fingers and obviously he can't so, he's in denial."

"Has this happened before? Someone resisting him?"

"Besides Trish Stratus? No, and he thinks that if you do at first, he'll make you feel special and get into your pants that way." It sounded like he was warning me.

"Thanks for the warning." I said crossing my arms, I sighed and softly tapped my arms. I looked up at him to see him starring at my neck, "What?"

He pointed to my neck, but he wasn't pointing at my neck he was pointing to my necklace the one with my parents wedding bands on them, "What are those?"

I looked down and touched the necklace, "My parents wedding bands."

"Divorced?"

I shook my head, "No. My um, my mom died."

He blinked rapidly like he was taken a back, "I-I'm sorry. I-"

I cut him off, "It's really not that bad, she died a long time ago."

He nodded, "When?"

"About 24 and a half years ago."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Aren't you 25?"

I nodded, "Yep. I was 6 months old when she died."

"That's horrible."

I shrugged, "I've learned to suppress the pain."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by giggling, I looked behind him to see Natalya and Beth, "Oh, Hey!" They called over walking over to us, "How was the encounter?" Beth asked worriedly.

I shrugged, "Threw the flowers at his face and told him to fuck off, other than that pretty normal conversation."

They laughed, "And you haven't been fired?" Natalya asked, "That's unusual."

I shrugged, "He still thinks he can get into my pants."

Beth made a face, "But still, you smacked him-"

"3 times." I corrected her, "I smack him upon meeting him, when I approached him today and after I left."

Natalya and Beth's jaws dropped, "And you haven't been fired? Christ, he must really want to get in your pants." Natalya said with wide eyes.

"Who wouldn't?" I asked with a giggle.

Beth looked at Phil, "Phil?"

Phil's face was hilarious, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Um-" He looked at me with wide eyes, then chuckled, "_Okay_, you caught me-" He said in a joking matter trying to make the situation less awkward. I giggled, "Everything I did, I did because I want to get in your pants." He said chuckling, "Is it working?"

"Totally-" I said nodding my head, "pretending to care turns me on so much." I said trying to keep a straight face but failing at the end when I laughed.

Beth and Natalya joined me, "Well, Cena would be perfect for you." Beth said laughing.

I started laughing even more, I laughed so hard my head went flying back, "Right?" I asked with sarcasm, "Yep. Perfect."

Beth giggled, "So you comin' to the party?"

"Yep, me and Phil already discussed this, we are going to be sober buddies."

"Sober buddies?" Phil asked with a small smile.

"Yep! Sober buddies unite!" I put my fist out, "Fist hit it."

He laughed and hit my fist, I went back making the 'exploding' thing people do, "You're weird."

"I'm original." I corrected, he laughed, "You know what really makes me laugh?"

"What?" Natalya asked.

"My strange attraction to Rob Dydrek."

"The guy from ridiculousness?" Beth asked with a rose eyebrow.

I nodded, "Ya. I Don't even know why, his personality makes him sexy..." I shrugged.

Natalya laughed, "He is pretty funny."

"Pretty? He's fuckin' hilarious!" I screamed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, I saw shock appear on the faces of Natalya and Beth and anger in Phil's.

"I know I am." I felt a scowl come onto my face

I looked at John who had been giving me a smug look, "Fuck off." I spat at him, "And-" I grabbed his wrist the was in my peripheral sight, I smirked and twisted it in an uncomfortable position. John gasped in pain and pulled his arm away from me, "don't _touch_ me." I crossed my arms and walked over to Phil.

John chuckled and looked at Beth and Natalya, then back at me, "Oh, you've made friends?" His words mocking me in every way.

"What part of fuck off don't you understand?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off with my hand knowing what he was going to say, "Don't answer that, because you will reply with a stupid fucking comment that your meat brain came up with."

He chuckled which I loathed. He would chuckle or laugh or give me a mocking smile or smirk after I insulted him, and it drove me absolutely mad, "What are you doing tonight?"

I chuckled and looked at Phil with a sarcastic face. I looked back at John, "Not you." I heard giggled from Beth and Natalya.

"We'll see by the end of the day."

It was like he was warning me, I opened my mouth to reply but Phil pushed me behind him and got in John's face, "Leave her the fuck alone, Cena. If she doesn't want to fuck you, accept that and walk away."

"Phil, that's the difference between me and you. I-" He pointed to himself, "don't give up-" He pointed to Phil, "you do. If I can wrap every other girl, she's no different."

I grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him away from Cena. I got in front of Cena and dropped my bag by my feet, "You wanna know how I know I wont have sex with you, Cena? How I can be so sure?"

He smirked at me, "How?"

I grabbed his shirt and smacked my lips to his. He hesitated for a moment then grabbed my forearms steading himself from the shock. I pulled away and pushed him away, "Because I feel-" I got in his face, "_nothing_." I smacked him hard across the cheek, "So. Fuck off." I spat at him, I grabbed my bag and turned away from him. I looked at the trio that were watching in shock, "C'mon. I gotta bleach my mouth." I said with distaste and walked away leaving a shocked John behind.

Phil caught up first, "What was that?"

"Me telling him who's calling the shots around here."

Natalya caught up, "That wasn't very smart of you."

Beth came up and linked her arm through mine, "No, actually Nattie. It was the smartest thing I've ever seen. You showed Cena that you could kiss him with being wrapped in, which would mean that if he were to kiss you, you wouldn't melt-" Beth giggled, "You should have seen his face. He was in complete shock."

"I figured." I said.

"That was the best message I've ever seen." Beth said, "I'm impressed."

I smirked, "He should know not to mess with a country girl-" I looked at Beth with a smug look, "We know how to get our fingers dirty." I giggled.

Beth and Natalya laughed, "I'm not a country girl, but I think I might just become one." Natalya said with a smile.

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Whatcha guys think? Was kissing John sending out a smart message or just plain stupid? _

_Review your answer!_


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

"So-" Beth said while her arm was still linked with mine, "What are you going to wear for tonight?"

"Oh, _clothes_ talk..." Phil said with fake excitement.

I giggled, "Um, jeans and a jersey."

Beth and Natalya broke out into laughter, I looked at them with a rose eyebrow, "What?"

Natalya looked at me with shock, "You're being serious?"

"Yes."

They glanced at each other, "You are not a normal girl."

I shook my head, "Nope. I am girl that doesn't give a flying fuck."

They both giggled as Phil smiled as he put his hands back behind his neck gripping onto the hood of his hoodie and pulling it over his face. Once again hiding his face.

...

I walked into the club with Beth linked on one arm and Natalya linked on the other. And of course Phil standing behind us, like he was our security guard.

I felt so.

_Lost_.

Stepping into this club that was absolutely filled with drunks and alcohol. I took a deep breath and tried to reassure myself.

"U-Um-" I looked around wide eyed then at Beth, "I need to sit down." Beth nodded slowly as I unhooked my arms from theirs and sat down at the closest booth. Phil sat down next to me as Natalya and Beth walked away and off to their party.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked with concern in his voice. I looked at him, he was now wearing a black V neck shirt and dark jeans. No hoodie though.

I looked into his olive green orbs and sighed looking away from him "Nothing, it's just, I-" I paused and chuckled, "nothin' it's a long-" I looked back at Phil meeting his gaze, "depressing story."

Phil nodded slowly and rubbed his chin, "Let me take a wild guess here-" I looked at him and rose and eyebrow, "bad past with alcohol and drugs so you quit all together thinking you might not be able to stop once you've started?"

My jaw dropped, "Um-" I looked away from him, "something like that."

"And now that you're here surrounded by alcohol, it's tempting you to drink it?"

I sighed, and slumped my shoulders. I've known the guy for what? A week? And he basically already knew my whole story, "Ya." I admitted, ashamed of my past.

"Danielle. Honestly I used to be like that, I was a heavy drinker when I was 16, mainly because my father was to. I stopped shortly after turning 17 and I have been sober since. It's just not difficult anymore. You'll get used to it."

I gave him a weird look. If only he knew, "So you've been sober for almost-" I paused, "wait-" I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "how old are you."

Phil chuckled, "33."

"Okay, so you have been sober for almost... 16 years?"

Phil nodded slowly, "How long have you been sober?"

I sighed, "7 years, 6 months and 9 days-" I looked at him, "I've been counting."

Phil laughed, "I can tell. How do you know that? Or might I add how could you keep track?"

"I remember it so well because it was the day I got into a crash-" I looked at him and he had wide eyes, "and the day of my birthday. Every birthday now marks another year of being sober."

"Wow..." He said leaning back taking in the information that I had given him.

I giggled, "You don't even know the half of it." A bartender on roller skates came over.

"What can I get ya'll?" She asked with a smile.

I giggled, along with Phil who chuckled.

"A pepsi." I snapped my head toward Phil. We had just said that at the same time.

She looked at us with a smile, "Okay 2 Pepsi's-" She winked at us, "be back in a sec" and she rolled away.

I looked at Phil, "Pepsi fan eh?"

"Couldn't you tell by my tattoo?"

I giggled and looked at the giant Pepsi logo on his arm. I never noticed it before mainly because it was hidden my a sweatshirt, "Never noticed it, you wear those goddamn sweatshirts." I started.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I don't dress up for work." He said plainly.

"I don't dress up for a party either." I said looking down at my blue jeans and my Dallas Cowboys jersey, that hung loosely on me, it being an X-Large given to me by my dad. I then glanced down at my cowboy boots which weren't exactly the cleanest.

Phil chuckled, "I can tell."

The bartender decided to roll back to us, "2 Pepsi's." She confirmed and placed the soda's down in front of us, "Need anything else just holler."

I giggled and grabbed my drink, it was in a glass bottle that looked much like an old school coke can, "Oh, _fancy_." I said taking a drink from the Pepsi letting the bubbly drink slide down my throat.

Phil chuckled and took a drink from his making a face as he put the glass down, "So, enjoying yourself?"

I giggled, "_Very_." I said sarcastically, taking another drink, "I'll be right back." I said getting up. I walked over to the bar and looked at them, "Do you guys serve any kind of snacks. I'm having the midnight munchies."

The lady that had served me and Phil earlier, giggled at my remark, "Yes ma'am." She said, "We have nacho's, chips, pretzels, and cookies."

"Um-" I was about to answer until someone grabbed my arm.

"Well, ain't this a surprise."

I felt a scowl come onto my face, I looked at the lady with a sympathetic look and motioned for her to hold on, I looked at the face of John Cena meeting his gaze, my eyes meeting his blue eyes. I never truly noticed how pretty his eyes were if he wasn't such a jackass I would actually be attracted to him just by his eyes. They were a very beautiful baby blue, but they were extremely dark and unhappy which I knew wasn't his usual emotion, "What do you want?" I snapped pulling my arm away from his grasp.

He chuckled, "You know what I want." He said winking at me, "But knowing you and your stubborn attitude, I'll settle for a dance." He said bring his hand out in front of me for him to usher me to the dance floor.

I laughed, "Like hell." I said a little more louder than I should have.

"C'mon just one dance." He said trying to convince me.

I laughed once more, "Seriously, no. Now leave me alone." I went to walk away but he grabbed my forearm bringing me back to him but this time closer.

"All I am asking for is a dance." He said with an innocent look on his face.

I scoffed, "No, now let me go, Cena." I spat at him, when I look back at what I had just said the venom and hatred in my voice toward this man was horrible I mean I wouldn't even use that tone on someone I have loathed for years, and he made me use my most meanest voice I could possibly muster up toward him. Wow.

"Woah, that was rude." He said faking his hurt but not letting me go, "C'mon, is it really that bad to just have one dance. Just one."

"With anyone else? No. With you? Yes." I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Hey-" I turned my head to see a man with dirty-blonde hair and a kind face appear next to me. He had on a suit that was put on lazily I mean the suit was unbuttoned and it was loose. He gave me a kind smile, "Want to dance?"

"I-" I opened my mouth to say something like, I don't know you. But the look he gave me said he was trying to save my ass from John. It screamed '_Go with it'_ I smiled and nodded, shooting John a look, "I would-" I looked back at the man, "_love_ to."

The man smiled with relief and grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor. I looked back at John and stuck my tongue out mocking him. I may have a mature brain, but I love to act like a child sometimes. The man got my to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my wait, "So what's your name?" The man asked.

"I would ask you the same thing."

"I'm Adam Copeland, but most people know me by Edge."

"Danielle Downy." I said with a smile knowing who he was, it's just his hair was way shorter, I mean it's not like he isn't hot now, but I prefer him with long hair just because I am used to him with long hair.

"So, I see Cena has his eyes on getting into your pants?"

"God, he's so fuckin' annoying."

"Ya, he's been like that for a while." He sighed, "He actually used to be the nicest guy in the locker room well respectful to women and men. He even got married and was at his happiest, then out of nowhere he became a jackass mostly to women but even to some of the guys. Then he got a divorce and became known as the jackass of the company. But Vince is absolutely clueless about anything and wont do something about it."

I sighed as we swayed back and forth, "Wow a world where John Cena is nice."

"Every once in a while he's nice, but it's rare."

I sighed, "Figured as much." Like I said if he wasn't such a jackass I would probably have a little crush on him.

The song ended and me and Adam split up. I walked back over to Phil who looked worried, "Where in the hell did you go?" He asked when I sat down.

"Um, to get something to eat then Cena showed up-" I saw Phil's face spasm with anger, "and kept pressuring me to dance. After a series of no's Adam Copeland came up and saved me."

Phil sighed with relief, "Thank Jesus. If I ever figured out he touched you in anyway. I'd be forced to kill him."

I giggled as Phil said this, but the funny part was he was completely serious and I knew it. He was starting to become like a big brother to me. I enjoyed being around him, he was nice and I knew I was protected around him.

I opened my mouth to reply but I felt someone slide into the booth next to me. I saw Phil's face and instantly knew who it was. I turned and looked at John who was smirking at me.

I sighed and took a drink of my Pepsi, "Pepsi?" John asked surprised, "You're drinking _Pepsi_ at a bar?" I nodded taking another sip, "That's so stupid." He said laughing.

I sighed and opened my mouth. I burped loudly, then looked at John with a smirk, "That's what I think about your opinion."

I heard a chuckle and looked at Phil who was laughing.

"Wow, that just made you ten times more attractive." John said putting his arm around me.

I pursed my lips and grabbed John's wrist twisting it again, he pulled back and rubbed his wrist, "Don't _touch_ me." I said once more, "How many times do I have to say this?"

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if-" John was cut off by someone falling over on the table spilling their drink everywhere on the table. My eyes got instantly wide as John cursed at the guy. Everything was drowned out as I starred at the alcohol over the table some of it spilling on my hands. My eyes got even more wider.

I snapped back into reality as John was still telling the guys to 'fuck off' "I need to leave." I said in a panic. John turned his head toward me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I need to leave." He just kept giving me a confused look, "_Now_." I snapped. I pushed John out of the booth and walked out hastily ignoring John and Phil calling for me. I pushed my way through the doors of the club and paced around the outside. The smell of alcohol in my nose I rubbed my nose violently trying to get it to stop smelling the alcohol.

I started to breath heavily. I looked around calmly trying to know what my surroundings were. I saw a black shadow coming toward me. I rose an eyebrow, "Hello?" I asked.

The man stopped his pace and started walking slower, I got a clearer image of him he was dressed in all black and a hoodie that covered his face. I would have thought it was Phil, but he was skinnier than Phil and Phil didn't have a hoodie on.

"_Hello_." He said in somewhat of a creepy way, "Danielle Downy, right?"

I nodded slowly, "Right?"

"Thought so." His voice showed that he had a smirk underneath the shadow that his hoodie casted, he started walking toward me not stopping to respect my personal space. I backed up as he walked toward me, "I'm a big fan of yours." He said in a creepy way, he continued to walk toward me and I continued to back away, "I've followed you since your days in FCW. You were only 19 then, now I hear you're joining WWE?" His voice screamed '_run away. Danger._' I continued to back up until my back hit a brick wall. My eyes instantly got wide when he cornered me, I could see half his face now, and I saw a smirk playing on his lips, "I've always thought you were hot." He said grabbing my shoulders, "Now I can see what all of you looks like."

"Like He-"

I was about to snap until he brought me forward and smashed me back into the brick wall, I felt my head hit the wall hard. I groaned as I went to grab my head. He continued to slam me onto the wall causing my head to hit the brick wall. I started to feel dizzy and couldn't see straight. The man smashed me one more time this time harder than the rest and kept me on the wall. He pressed his body against mine, "Every time I see you wrestle you tempt me. I've just been waiting, patently." He whispered kissing my neck, I felt his groin harden against my lower abdomen. I was helpless my body wouldn't move to get away, my vision was blurred, "And now my wait is over. I can-" He paused and the weight that was on me was gone. I leaned against the wall weakly and willed my eyes open. All I saw was a blurred vision of a larger man punching the guy that was attempting to rape me, the larger man must have punched him pretty hard because the first hit took him down and he was KOed.

The larger man turned his attention toward me, "Danielle-" I leaned my head back resting it against the wall, the mans voice was full of concern and worry, I couldn't recognize it, "Hey-" He grabbed my face and willed me to look at him, "Danielle, wake up-" He shook my head lightly trying to get me to open my eyes, "come back to me, c'mon, look at me-" I opened my eyes to squints, "focus-" he pressed as I tried to close my eyes that were getting heavy, "Danielle-" I felt my body go limp and I fell forward landing on the man that had saved me, "Woah-" He gasped as I fell limp onto him. The man wrapped his arms around me, trying to steady me so I wouldn't fall. I felt the mans quickened heart beat, against my face as he tried to stand me up. I slowly let my eyes shut...

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note: **

_Awh! Poor Danielle! :( almost got raped, and probably has a concussion! Gosh, that must suck!_

_Anyway, who do you think is Danielle's savior? _

_It could be any WWE Superstar, or even a friend, or by passing fan. _

_Review your answer! _


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I groaned as I was waking up. I opened my eyes slowly trying to figure out my surroundings, I didn't recognize this place what so ever.

But the bed was comfortable. I sighed and turned around meeting another sleeping face. My eyes widened, and I screamed.

He screamed as well, with his eyes wide and we both shot up, "What the hell?!" I screamed and looked over at the man, my eyes got even more wide realizing who it was, "Cena?!" I screamed loudly, "What the fuck, am I doing here?!" My eyes got wide, seeing him with his shirt off, he was catching his breath from the scare I gave him, "We didn't...?"

"What?" He asked in a shocked way, he took a breath and straightened up with a hand on his chest, "No, but thanks for the heart attack."

"If we didn't, then how come..."

"Danielle-" John huffed, "look at what you're wearing."

I looked down at myself, I was completely clothed in the same attire as last night but with an oversized sweatshirt over my jersey. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, if we didn't-"

"have sex." John finished for me.

"I know."

"Well, you never say it you zone off and then continue with what you're saying."

"So?"

"I'm just saying."

I sighed, "Then how in the hell did I end up here?" I continued before I was rudely interrupted.

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You don't, remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Danielle, you were almost raped last night." John said his voice full of concern. I couldn't recognize his voice with all that concern. He usually had a sarcastic, egotistical voice.

"I-" I paused trying to remember last night, after a while images flashed through my head, "I kind of remember, but you weren't there, so how did I end up here?"

"Let me enlighten you." John said.

**-Flashback: ****John's P.O.V****-**

After about 5 minutes of standing there in pure shock, watching Danielle sprint out like she's seen a ghost. I looked at Phil, who was now standing by me, we looked at each other with questionable glances. I felt my jaw clench, "Cena, leave her be. Let her have some space."

Something in the pit of my stomach told me to go out there and find her, but I slowly started to nod agreeing with Phil, I turned around, ready to walk away. I stood there, "No-" I said out of nowhere shocking even myself, I looked at Phil, "You can give her space, that's fine. I'm not letting her go out there and hurt herself." I said sprinting out ignoring Phil as he tried to stop me.

I ran out, and looked around for her. I saw two shadow's. I rose an eyebrow and squinted my eyes to see who it was, "Like He-" I heard her. That was most defiantly her voice. My eyes widened as the guy slammed her against the wall, he did it more as I snapped and ran forward. Forgetting everything else.

"I can-" The man started against her shoulder.

I grabbed the man and punched him square in the face, knocking him out on the first shot, "go to hell, motherfucker!" I screamed at him. I turned my attention to Danielle who looked out of it, "Danielle-" I started in a soothing voice, she leaned her head back against the wall, I heard a groan, "Hey-" I cupped her face and made her look at me, her eyes were closed, "Danielle, wake up-" I demanded but still kept my voice soft, I shook her head trying to get her to snap out of it, "come back to me, c'mon, look at me-" I heard her groan and she opened her eyes into little squints, "focus-" I told her trying to keep her awake, "Danielle-" I heard a soft sigh excape her lips, then she fell straight onto me "Woah-" I gasped as she fell limp onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively trying to steady her. She went completely limp her legs were like spaghetti and her arms were hanging.

"Cena!" I looked at the man who was approaching. Paul (Triple H), "Woah-" He looked at Danielle who was still laying limp in my arms, "what happened?" He asked looking her over.

"I'll tell you later, take care of him." I nodded my head toward the guy who was still knocked out from the punch I gave him.

"W-what do you want me to do with him?" He asked still looking at Danielle with concern.

"Take him to a close jail, and tell them he attempted to rape someone." I tightened my grip on Danielle, choking as I said this. Danielle just was about to be raped, granted I've been trying to get into her pants, but she didn't need this. Not what he was going to do to her.

Paul's eyes got wide, "He-" He pointed to the man, "was about to rape-" he pointed to Danielle.

I nodded slowly, and tightened my grip not wanting her to get out of my sight. If I would have listened to Phil, that man would have raped her.

Paul walked over to the guy, "Damn Cena, you did a number on him." Paul said he pulled the hoodie back away from his face. He looked like a freak. I saw that I had broken his nose, his nose was actually completely bent to the left side and bleeding, "Fuck man, that's going to take some surgery to fix."

I didn't really care, I looked down at Danielle who still laid limp in my arms. She hadn't moved once, "I'm going to take her back to the hotel and let her get some rest-" I sighed, "if she still feels like crap I'm taking her to the hospital."

Paul nodded, "How far did he get with her?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Not far, but he would have." I said not even looking at Paul, and keeping my eyes on Danielle, "I'll take her back." I said and lifted her up into my arms bridal style, holding her close to me. She was still limp and her eyes were closed and not opening anytime soon.

Paul nodded, "Okay, call me in the morning tell me how she is-" He paused, "wait, is that the new girl?"

I nodded, "_Danielle_." I corrected him.

"Danielle, isn't she the one that turned you down?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I guess she did." I said with her not moving in my arms.

"Then how come you're helping her?" He asked with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

"'Cause-" I paused, "Because I felt like it was right, okay? Is it a crime to help someone?"

"No. But you seemed pretty pissed before."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, handle him. I'm taking her so she can get some rest."

**-Back to the present: ****Danielle P.O.V****-**

"...and then I took you here and let you sleep." He said finishing his story.

I crossed my arms, "Okay, then why were you sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Because this is a one bedroom hotel room, and I wasn't sleeping on the couch after my match."

"Then how come you're half naked?"

"Danielle, I have short's on, and I never sleep with a shirt. What man does? Some should, but what man wears a shirt to bed?"

I sighed in defeat. I felt suddenly lightheaded and started to stumble. John gave me a worried look and started to walk toward me, "Get away." I said putting my hand out. John grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I went to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just let me see something." He said in a whisper. I mumbled something against his hand, and got pissed when he rolled his eyes at me mockingly, "Let me see something." He slowly removed his hand away from my mouth, and I didn't scream. He turned me around fast making me dizzy, he pulled me back toward him and slammed me up against his chest, placing a hand on my stomach. I felt every muscle in me tense up. I felt him touch the back of my head lightly with his other hand, a felt a stinging sensation on my head as he did this. I heard him make a noise, "Ouch-" He said in a whisper, "that looks painful." He said plainly. I sighed, "Tell me if this hurts." He pressed slightly on the back of my head, I felt the back of my head throb.

"Kinda." I managed out through clenched teeth.

John mumbled something, then pressed harder I hissed in pain, "Sorry." He mumbled, "on a scale from 1 to 10, how bad did that hurt?"

"12." I said and from the tone in my voice, you could tell I was in pain.

John chuckled, "Ouch, that's bad." He said, I felt him move his hand down and cup the back of my neck making my tense up. I felt him move and I felt a kiss on the wound on the back of my head and then on the back of my neck.

I groaned and pushed away from him, I turned around. John was looking at me with his head tilted to the side and him giving me an innocent look, "Don't try and seduce me, Cena." I said pointing an angry finger at him.

He chuckled, and shrugged, "Who said I was?" He took a step closer to me, I went to back up but he grabbed my hand that had been held out. He placed a kissed on the back of my hand. I felt the hairs on my arms stand up, he kissed about up to my elbow until I pulled back.

"Stop it." I demanded, "I've already got a fuckin' concussion from someone trying to rape me, do you really think I want to have sex?" I waited until he opened his mouth, I cut him off, "No. The answer is no. I want to stay as far away from sex as possible."

John chuckled, "I was just tryin' to see if you were going to freak out, and you did."

"Fuck off, I didn't not freak out. I was just sayin'." I sighed and touched the back of my head feeling the lump that was there. I hissed in pain when I pressed to hard, "Ow, bitch." I cursed. I sighed again and dropped my arm down by my side, "I need my clothes, and a shower." I said remembering the alcohol spilling on me. I gulped and tried to forget about it.

"Where's your room?" John asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, I placed my hands on my hips and pursed my lips, "I'm not staying here."

John chuckled, "Well you sure as hell ain't walkin' by yourself."

"Why do you care?" I asked with my hands still on my hips.

"One. I'm going to need my sweatshirt back. Two-" He paused, "I witnessed you being assaulted by a crazed fan, I'm not going to again."

"You're so full of shit." I said in amazment.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Full. Of. Shit. I've heard your story, Cena. I heard you make girls feel special then dump them on their ass and sometimes without a job. Now tell me, what kind of dick head does that?"

John paused, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Listen, yes, while that is true on some cases. Doesn't mean I'm getting you clothes to have sex with you, because I'm not. I am doing it so you are safe."

I bit my bottom lip, I wanted to believe him, but it was hard. I mean, he has a reputation, "I-" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I just don't-" I groaned, and stomped my foot, "Fine. I'm in room 235." I said reluctantly knowing I was going to regret it, later.

He smiled, "Okay." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"I will only stay here for the moment, under some rules."

He chuckled, "Okay." He said in a mocking way.

"John-" He looked at me with a rose eyebrow, I never called him John, I always called him Cena. He crossed his arms over his chest and rose an eyebrow, "I'm being serious, please. Just listen and accept them because I'll leave whether you like it or not."

John sighed, "Okay, lay 'em on me." He said while holding a shirt in his hand.

"Alright, no touching me, without permission, and not like that either-" I said trying to get the smirk off of his face, "no being a dick, be nice rather than trying to get me to sleep with you." I paused, John nodded and motioned me to go on, "No trying to get me to sleep with you, no conversations about it, or seducing me." He chuckled and motioned for me to continue, "That's it. Other than trying to get me to sleep with you, no touching, conversations about me having sex with you or hinting towards it or seducing me, or being a complete dick head. I'm fine."

John chuckled and walked over to me, he smirked at me and slid his shirt over his head. When the shirt covered him, he smiled at me, "No problem." He smirked at me, he had put on a tight black muscle shirt, "You want anything else?" He asked over his shoulder. He opened the door and looked back at me, "Water? Coffee?...Condoms?" I scoffed and threw a pillow at him. He ducked then came back up and made a face, "No water, then?" I threw another pillow at him, and he ducked. He came back up, "No coffee, also?" I grabbed a book a threw it at him, he ducked and came back up, "Oh, not even condoms? You're no fun." Even that made me giggle a bit, I grabbed a hat and threw it at him. This one he caught, "Oh, thanks." He put it on, "Well, appreciated." He winked at me and walked out.

I giggled as he left and sat down, He came back in, "Mind throwing me your key, as well?"

I giggled and grabbed my key I threw them at him and they hit his face, "Yes!" I screamed, as John chuckled, "Oh, and Cena!" He looked at me, "Just grab my bag, and bring my bag here. Okay?"

"Ya, sure." He walked out again.

I sighed, and leaned back on the bed putting my hands over my face, was he being like this to actually be nice? Or was this just another one of his tricks to get into my pants. I sighed and looked around, I reached into my pocket and my phone was still in there. I had a series of texts and missed calls.

Two texts were from Phil.

Hey. Cena alert, he's runnin' out after you, watch out.

Missed call from Phil.

Another text from Phil.

Hey, you alright? Cena never came back, call me when you get this. If he hurts you. I'll kill him.

I giggled and saw that I had another missed call from Phil.

I sighed and called him.

"Danielle?"

His voice was filled with worry, "Hey." I said softly.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Phil, I'm fine. Beat up a bit, but fine."

"Beat up? What do you mean? Did Cena do something?"

I sighed, "No, he actually didn't do what you think he did. Someone else tried. Some crazed fan tried to rape me, he weakened me by bashing my head against a brick wall, and well John-" I paused, "h-he saved me."

"You were almost raped?!" Phil screamed into the phone, "Where are you, have you been to the hospital, Jesus. You must have a concussion."

I giggled slightly, "I probably do, but I'm fine right now, other than a splitting headache and constant throbbing."

"Danielle, you need to go to the hospital. Where are you?"

I sighed, "Phil, I'm fine. I've had worse bumps to the head. Believe me."

"That doesn't matter. You need to go to the hospital."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Danielle, if you don't go I will throw you over my shoulder and take you myself."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll go to the hospital. I promise you that, okay? I'm fine."

Phil sighed over the phone, "Okay, call me later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up on him, and sighed. I really hated hospital's, death and drugs was all I saw there. That and well, spending 5 months in a hospital after getting into a car crash, you never want to have to go back. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

There was a knock at my door, I rose an eyebrow. I wasn't about to say anything, "Danielle. Open the goddamn door." John said on the other side of the door.

"And give me a reason why I should."

"I have your stuff and can go through it at any given moment."

I opened the door, "Deal." I said with a smile, I grabbed for the bag but he pulled back and set it on the bed, "Thanks." I said as he smiled at me.

"No problem."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, Phil called and he's telling me to go to the hospital and get checked out, but I just really don't want to."

John shrugged, "Then don't."

I sighed, "But the thing is, Phil said that if I don't go. Then he'll throw me over his shoulder and take me there himself."

John chuckled, "How is Brooks goin' know where you are?"

"Brooks?"

John rolled his eyes, "That's his last name, shit head."

I pointed at him, "Hey no being mean, fuck face."

John laughed, "Alright. Sorry, anyway I have a guy that can give you a check up, tell you what you can and can't do it'll be like a doctors 'advice' and Brooks will buy it. So no harm no foul, eh?"

I giggled, "Okay. That'll work."

"Okay, now a question from my follow up statement. Why are you not going to a hospital, but yet you are willing to see a doctor?"

I sighed, "I would rather not talk about it, hospitals just scream death and drugs and well-" I paused, "I would rather not go there."

John nodded, "Okay." He grabbed his phone and put it to his ear, "Hey, what's up?" Pause, "Um, can I ask you a favor?" Yet another pause, "Well, I have this girl over-" Another pause, "No you sick fuck." John chuckled, "well um, she was attacked last night and she got hit on the back of the head pretty hard. She refuses to go to the doctors, so do you mind coming over here and looking at her?" Another pause, "Okay, cool. See ya." He hung up.

"So?"

"He's coming over." John confirmed.

"Thanks." I said I rubbed my face, and sighed putting my head on the table, "Fuck life." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Ya, your life sucks, apart from being hit on by an amazingly attractive man-" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, "you were almost raped, and got beer spilled on you."

"Correction rum."

John rose an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I knew the smell."

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then there was a knock at the door. John walked over to the door, I heard them talking to each other. A man that was well over 50 walked up to me.

"Ms. Downy?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Hi, I'm going to take a look at your head to see whats wrong." I nodded and he put on a pair of gloves and walked behind me, he brushed some of my hair away from the wound sometimes pressing to hard, causing me to hiss in pain. I felt something wet go onto my head I hissed at the stinging sensation.

"What in the blue hell are you putting on my head?"

Both John who was sitting across from me and the doctor chuckled, "I'm cleaning it out, it was an open wound."

"What?" I asked in shock, I looked at John, "Did you know that?"

"Well, um, ya but I cleaned it out while you were passed out."

I sighed and motioned for the doctor to continue. I ignored the burning feeling on the back of my head. I felt something creamy like lotion go onto my head that actually felt good. It made the back of my head slightly numb but I liked it. After a while the doctor asked me a series of yes and no questions.

The doctor sighed and sat by me, "Well you defiantly have a concussion-" I sighed and put my head on the table, "but-" I lifted my head up looking at him, "it's a mild concussion, meaning that you can work out, minimum as possible, and no wrestling for at least a week and a half, and no bumping your head."

I sighed, "Okay."

"Alright?"

"Fine." I sighed crossing my arms.

The doctor looked at John and nodded at him, "You take care of her now, make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

John chuckled, "Okay."

The doctor got up and walked away. I sighed and looked over at my bag, "I think I'm going to go work out." I got up and walked over to my bag.

"The doctor said-" John was about to fake scold me.

"The doctor said I could, that I should keep in to a minimum, but that I could." I corrected John and reached into my bag pulling out a white tank top and black short, "I'll be right back."

I walked into the bathroom. Seeing some of John's things in there, cologne, razor, and a hat. I sighed and grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt that apparently John had given me. I saw my Dallas Cowboys jersey, I pulled the over my head and revealed my white bra with a pink skull on the right. I looked down at my tan athletic abdomen. My abs were looking worse than before I retired from RoH. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them off kicking them to the side. I grabbed my white tank top and pulled it over my head, it revealed some of my lower abdomen. I grabbed my black shorts and slipped them on, the shorts went to about the middle of my thigh but were more shorter than I expected.

I grabbed my clothes and walked out, I looked at John who was sitting on the edge of his bed, I threw his sweatshirt at him, "There's your stupid sweatshirt." I said with a giggle placing my stuff into my bag.

"Thanks." John said throwing his sweatshirt behind him, he looked at me but didn't say anything he was just, starring.

I rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"Huh?" He said snapping out of it, "Nothin'. Just, um, I think I'm going to go with you."

"Okay." I said slipping on my tennis shoes.

He got up and grabbed a hat putting it on, "Ready?"

"You're going like that?"

"Ya, why not?"

I shook my head and walked out of the room. John ran up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "What are you doin'?" My country accent showed through there.

John smirked at me, "Makin' it seem like we are together."

"Why?"

"For the storyline of course-" He said innocently, ya, so fuckin' innocent, "if the press sees us out together, acting like we're friends, it makes our storyline more believable. You know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, we can act like friends without you touching me." I said moving away from him.

He chuckled, "Fine." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're such an idiot." I said shaking my head at him.

He fake gasped, "Hey, no being mean."

"Those were rules for you, not me."

He laughed, "Whatever."

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_BTW! You guys guessed it! Damn ya'll are smart! Haha, well I guess it's pretty obvious... Well, now I have a few Q's for ya'll!_

_Hmmm? John acting nice (kind of) toward Danielle? Is that even possible? Is it one of his tricks as Danielle thinks? _

_Or is he actually trying to be nice? (Probably not. You know Danielle's 'rules') _

_Review your answers!_


	5. Chapter 5

John Cena P.O.V

Me and Danielle were walking in the hallway of the hotel, trying to find an elevator, "I swear it was right here." I said pointing to a blank wall.

She shook her head, "Well, obviously it's not."

"Fuck, it's like Wal-Mart all over again, they switch thing up on you leaving you there like-" I put on a stupid face, " 'Duuhh, where's those cream puffs?'"

Danielle laughed. I looked at her as she laughed the laugh caused her to roll her head back, she looked at me still laughing with her nose all crinkled up, "Cream puffs?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

I shrugged, "First thing that popped into my head, which is making me hungry-" I rubbed my stomach, "can we get somethin' to eat?"

Danielle sighed, "Might as well, work off the food-" She patted her stomach, "I don't need the extra fat on this thing."

"Fat? What fat?" I looked down at her stomach, that was completely fat under her white tank top. Which was very tight, why was she doing this to me?

She lifted her shirt up showing her tan stomach, she poked her stomach, "This fat."

I looked down at her stomach, which was tan and very fit, fuck she had amazing abs. God damn it! One fucking night that's all I'm asking, but nooooo, she has to be the 'good' girl, I pointed at her stomach, "Fat? No, abs."

"No, you're delusional." She pulled down her shirt, and turned on her heel looking for the elevator. I looked down. Fuck! Nice ass! I groaned silently to myself. Got to keep calm John, calm, sooner or later you'll get into her pants, and it'll be over with. Danielle screamed with joy, "Yes! Found it!" She turned around, and made a stupid face, " 'It was right here I swear.' She said mocking me, she even lowered her voice.

I squinted my eyes at her, "Are you mimicking me?"

"No-" Her voice got really high there, "Why on earth would you say that-" She pressed the button to go down, "Just kidding! Makin' fun of you."

"You're mean. I saved your ass last night, you know you could be nice."

She looked at me with her lips pursed, she had pretty big lips. I wanted to scream, couldn't she just give me one night! One?! She put her hands on her hips which made her just that much more sexy, "Says the man that has been trying the get into my pants for the past week."

"Trying? You mean in the process of succeeding."

"Ya-" She crossed her arms, making her boobs come up, which were big, I'm pretty sure they were as big if not bigger than Trish Stratus's. Damn it!, "Trying." She finished with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." The elevator opened with a ding, she walked in first and leaned against the wall.

"I hate elevators." She said simply as the door closed.

"And I hate heights, but we have to go on with life."

She smirked, "You hate heights? John Cena, international superstar. Is afraid of _heights_?"

"You're afraid of elevators." I shot back.

"I never said that, I said I hated them. I don't care about going in one mainly because you have to, I just would prefer taking stairs, but if it makes you feel any better I don't like shots. I hate them."

"Afraid?"

"Nah, I'll get 'em. I would just like not to. Okay, how about this I was afraid of pills for 15 years of my life. I from the day I was born until I was 15 would not swallow 1 pill, not even if it was the size of pupil."

I laughed, "Pills? Why?"

"Why heights?"

"_Touché_."

She laughed, that crinkled her nose again, I smiled to myself. Wait, why the hell was I smiling? I shook my head and she looked at the elevator door, "So what do you want to eat?" She asked not looking at me.

I shrugged, "I'll probably just stop by McDonalds." I said leaning against the elevator wall next to her.

She sighed, "Cena, can I ask you a question?"

I looked at her with a rose eyebrow, "Shoot."

"Why are you trying so hard to get into my pants? I mean, if you weren't such a jackass-"

"You would have sex with me?" I asked in a hopeful way but also in disbelief.

"No. Not right away, but I mean-" She shrugged, "I don't even know what I mean. But the answer to your question is no, and maybe in the future. But all you ever are is a jackass that is constantly on my ass about having sex with you, and to be quite honest, that's not very attractive."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her, "What do you mean, not attractive?" I asked with a chuckle, "I'm fuckin' sexy."

She shrugged, "Your appearance is, yes. Your personality isn't. It make you ugly."

I didn't say anything back, mainly because I was letting that sink in. I don't think a girl has ever in my life talked down to me like that, I would snap my fingers and a girl would instantly have sex with me. She was more of a challenge.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I starred at John waiting for his reply, but it never came he just stood there starring at the elevator door. I sighed and looked forward. The ding went off that indicated that we had to get off. I went in front of John and walked out. When we were in the lobby a lot more people were there. I looked at John who shrugged plainly, and we kept walking, "Cena!" A person screamed.

"Damn it." John said under his breath.

I looked at the person who said it he had a fuckin' video camera, "Cena! Who's that chick?! Is that your new girl."

I scoffed, "Who am I?" I looked at him, "Does Crazy Bitch ring any bells?"

"Crazy Bitch?! You're Crazy Bitch?! No fuckin' way! You and Cena? Damn! How's the sex John?"

John looked at the man like he wanted to punch him in the face, I scoffed, "You wanna know something? Me and Cena, not together, in fact he's just comin' with me to work out. So how about you go fuck yourself and get a life besides making quick assumptions about people you don't even fucking know!" I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"Wow, bitch."

I stopped dead in my tracks and John's eyes went wide, I looked at the guy, "Ya, you're right. I am a bitch, I'm a fucking _Crazy Bitch_, and I'm one second away from going crazy on you!" I grabbed his camera and threw it at him, he didn't catch it and it fell to the ground, "Oops." I said innocently, "Don't fuck with people you don't know you inconsistent fuck head." I turned on my heel, and walked toward John who looked at me with respect. I sighed and turned back around, "Oh, and by the way. For those of you who have heard of me. I'm actually really nice, just don't piss me off or be a jackass and we are cool. Thanks." I walked out of the hotel.

"That was awesome." John said catching up to me.

"Ya, I'm not the woman to fuck with. I'll kill a fuck head."

John chuckled, "I could tell, I'm pretty sure you broke his camera."

"Good." I walked out into the parking lot, and spotted my rental, counting I went with Natalya and Beth in Phil's car. I pulled out my keys only to have John put his hand over them.

"No. We're driving my car." He said pushing my hand down.

"Who said we were driving together?" I asked with a smirk.

"Me." He said pulling out his keys and unlocking his car. I looked forward and my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, that's like my car." I said with a wide smile.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ya. Um, 2009 Ford GT Mustang, 4.6 liter V8 engine, 315 horse power?"

"You know stuff about cars?"

"Only good cars-" I said with a shrug, "but is that what it was."

"Close, 2010."

I snapped my fingers, "Dang. Mine's a 2009. The best car I've ever gotten. Paid for it myself, needed some work afterward but it was worth, replaced the engine they wanted to go for a V12, but I wan't the V8 rather than the V6."

"Damn. That makes you about a thousand times more attractive."

I giggled and hopped into the passenger seat of the mustang, John got in the drivers seat, "You just wait, when we start this storyline and have to spend every second of everyday together, you'll learn stuff about me that you probably didn't want to learn."

John chuckled, and put the car into drive, driving off, "Believe me I've probably heard-" He looked at me, "or done, worse."

"Really? Care to give an example?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, how about my friends dared me to get into a thong and afro and walk around my house. My dad refused to give me a hug, I never understood why."

I giggled, "Ya, I wouldn't have given you a hug either-" He scoffed and I giggled, "Okay, besides personal well-beings being flaunted. Sometimes when I laugh to hard I snort."

"Snort?" John chuckled, "Like a pig?"

"My sister does it worse, but every once in a while when I'm laughing really hard to the point of crying, I might snort. Krista does it whenever she just giggles."

John chuckled, "So Krista is she older or younger."

"Older, by 6 years. She's 31-" John smirked, "and no ideas Cena, she's engaged and has a baby." I smiled when I mentioned about Addison, that baby was adorable and I swear every time she smiles, my heart melts.

"So you're an aunt?"

"Yep, Aunt Day Day. To be exact or thats what Dayton's son Laden calls me."

"So Krista is also a step mom?"

"Yep, Laden is 3 and very wild. He has a crazy mom so I'm not surprised. Bitch got Dayton thrown in jail." I said under my breath.

"Really? That crazy?"

"That crazy." I confirmed, "He's out now, but he missed the pregnancy, and 5 months of Addison's life."

He chuckled, "Damn, that sucks."

"I know, at least he didn't miss anything really important. Just the pregnancy and birth."

John huffed, "God, I'd be pissed off."

"I know, if you couldn't witness the woman you love carry your child only for maybe 3 months if not less than that. Ya, I'd be pissed to." I sighed, "It pisses me off every time I talk about it, it makes me want to break the girl in half, and I could, bitch is like a stick."

John laughed really loud that made me jump, "Sorry-" He said catching his breath, "it's just that was pretty funny."

I rose an eyebrow, "Thank you." I said with a questionable look, that made John chuckle.

...

After getting John McDonalds, we went to the gym. I walked out of the car and walked in the gym, "Hey boys." I said with a wide smirk.

"Oh, no. Look at who's back guys!" The manager said as I walked in, "One of the toughest girls I've seen in a long, long time." He hopped over the counter and gave me a one armed hug, "So how much do you bench now?"

"Now? About 250 to 300." I sighed, "Got a concussion though so I have to keep it light."

"And by that you mean at least 200?"

"At least." I said smirking at him.

"God damn!" I looked behind the manager, to see Xavier, he was African American, and very cute he kind of; well at least in my mind; looked like Usher. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly lifting me up. He brought me back down to me feet, "You look good girl."

I rolled my eyes, "I do not. I haven't worked out in like-" I sighed, "2 days. It's drivin' me nuts."

Xavier smiled at me, then his eyes wondered behind me. I looked behind him at John who had come in, "Oh-" I looked at Xavier, "That's Cena, his first name is John."

"Damn man, what in the hell do you bench?" Xavier asked.

John walked up by me, and chuckled, "Um, well over 500."

"Damn-" Xavier looked at me with a smile, "I got my workin' out buddy back." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I giggled, "Defiantly. While I'm here at least."

The manager (By the way, his name is Matt, or Matthew as I call him) "Well, I get to witness the best and strongest woman on the face of the planet work out again."

"Well, thank you Matthew. So can you get the Bench Press ready, and then I'm working on my pull ups. Then abs, gotta get rid of this fat. Maybe some cardio afterward."

They jumped for it, running every direction you could go. I giggled, and looked at John who gave me a weird look, "It's like you own the place." He said with a chukle

I shrugged, "They are in love with me because I work out like a guy. Here-" I pointed around the gym, "I'm just one of the guys." I hit his chest, "Lets roll."

Xavier was standing by the bench press waiting for me, I sat on the edge of the bench press and smirked up at him. He chuckled, "So what are you benching today?"

I shrugged, "I have to hit it light so-" I sighed, "How about 210."

John's jaw dropped, "That's light for you?"

"Yep, my regular is between 250-300. 210 is nothing for me, sadly. Not much of a work out then but anything to help my arms." I said as Xavier put the weights on the handle bar. I laid down underneath the bar.

"You ready?" Xavier asked holding the bar as he stood behind me.

"As ever." I said grabbing the pole with both of my hands.

"Alright." He lifted the pole up and put it in front of my chest. I didn't gasp or anything, I just moved my arms up and down, sometimes I would clench my teeth around the end when my arms were getting tired of lifting up and down with that much weight on them. I lifted the pole up once more and set it back down on the stack holding them. I did the bench pressing for about an hour and a half. John started shortly after me when they got him set up. I would causally look over and see him clench his teeth as he brought the pole back up.

I threw my legs over the side and walked over to John, "You ready to give up on that, Cena?"

He gave me a sideways glance and smirked, "Not a chance." He said under his breath.

I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip of the water. I made a face and grabbed a towel wiping off my face noticing the no make up came off...

wait.

I didn't put make up on.

I huffed, followed by a little chuckle and sat down waiting for John.

John got finished about 10 minutes after me. He sat up throwing his legs over the bench taking a breath. I grabbed a water bottle and threw it at him, "Drink up. We're moving on."

"What?"

"Shouldn't have started so late." I said taking another sip of water and walking over to the pull ups, I looked at Xavier who smirked at me, "Remember the weights for my feet?"

"Never forgot about them. How heavy are you wanted them now?"

I made a face, "100."

"100 pounds strapped onto your feet and abdomen?" He asked in amazment.

"Ya, if you can't lift your own weight you're in trouble. I can, so I want to lift something or someone heavier than me."

"But that's almost 240 pounds."

I took a sip of water, and rose an eyebrow at him, "Your point?"

He shook his head and walked away getting my weights. I sighed starring at the pole that I had to lift myself and 100 pounds on.

"You can lift almost 300 pounds?"

"I can lift 300 pounds." I said proudly.

"Damn, you're fuckin' built how are you not the size of, I don't know. Me."

I giggled, "Because lifting weights and being buff, is in my blood. My dad is built, my aunt, my uncles. Everyone on my dads side. I was fortunate enough to get that willpower, and not look like a girl verison of The Hulk."

John nodded, "Makes sense. So wait that means you can lift me?"

I shrugged, "Possibly." I gave him a look, that made him laugh.

"So how come I can pin you down?"

"You can't-" I started. He laughed and pushed me to the ground pinning me under him. I squealed, "Cena!" I screamed at him

He chuckled, "What were you about to say?"

"Fuck off."

"_Me_." He said with a smirk.

"Get off." I warned.

"Hmmm, make me."

I sighed and flipped over, I put my hand on John's chest forcing him on his back. I was on top this time, my hair was over my shoulder and somewhat on his chest, I smirked at him, "Made you." I said. I jumped up, with John still in complete shock.

He got up with a shocked reaction on his face still, "That was-" He paused, "hot." He finished.

I giggled, "Just because I'm not afraid to take control." I said with a wink. Xavier came back with the weights, "C'mon." I said hurrying him over. I hopped up on the pole wrapping my hands on it. I felt Xavier wrap the weights on my feet and abdomen.

"Ready to go." He said.

I started to lift myself up. I took a breath when I got my chin over the pole, I lifted myself down, and lifted back up repeating what I had just done. I glanced over my shoulder at John who was doing pull ups.

I sighed and continued. When I was done my arms were officially starting to feel like jelly. I hopped off, I was on there for a good 2 hours. John had finished 30 minuted ago and was somewhat cheering my on.

I grabbed the weights and un wrapped them from my body. I looked at my stomach which had sweat everywhere. I made a face at that, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to my face wiping the sweat off of my face.

I looked back at John and smiled, "Cardio time." I ran over to the treadmill and walked onto it. I took a breath and put the speed to something I could handle which was pretty fast. John got on the one next to me and started to run.

I ran for about an hour and a half and went on to the elliptical, John rose an eyebrow, "We aren't done with carido?"

I shook my head, "Nope-" I got on the bike like machine and started to press button adjusting to my kind of strength and what I can handle, "this works my ass, and legs. Lord fuckin' knows I need that."

I heard loud laughing and looked back at Xavier who was looking at me in shock, "Girl, are you kidding me? You're _fine_."

I laughed, "Thanks, I believe." I started up on the machine. John joined me, which shocked me. I giggled and continued.

I stayed on there for about 2 hours. Which was good for me. Almost 4 hours of cardio which shocked me. Normally I would just do two. I hopped off and my legs were starting to feel like jelly. I kept walking though trying to find the ab machines.

When I found them I did a series of different ab machines and workouts for about 2 and a half hours. When I was done with that I laid down on a bench and put a hand on my stomach which was sore.

John sat by my feet, "Done, yet?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just resting." I closed my eyes and breathed trying to catch my breath.

"Resting?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep, after this yoga which stretches your muscles out then I do a series of different machines just to cover some new things. I then will work on legs, which I haven't really covered besides the cardio and soem of the ab work outs. Then I'll stretch my legs and do more cardio followed by another ab session."

"Damn." John said under his breath, "So basically you're here until fuckin' night?"

"Unless I have to wrestle then I'm here less but other than that, ya. If I have free time to myself I work out." I lifted myself up and drank some water, "But I gotta get this done." I said standing up, feeling sore everywhere. I looked at Xavier who rose an eyebrow, "I'm going to the back room and doing some yoga."

"Okay."

I nodded and grabbed a towel throwing it over my shoulder and walking to a back room.

...

John Cena P.O.V

Damn, that girl wasn't kidding when she said she was just one of the guys. She was a lot more stonger than I thought she was. I looked at Xavier who motioned me to come over there. I stood up and walked over there, "You see what I have been talking about?" He asked.

"Ya, she's into this stuff."

"No she's really not, she's just trying to better herself, which I respect one time she came in here at opening which is at 6 am, and didn't leave until closing at 9 pm. She said something about a big match in a couple of days which ment she would work out ever day until 2 days before her match then she would come in and stretch so she wouldn't be so sore. She's a fuckin' trooper."

"She did that?" I asked in complete shock.

"She still does." He said correcting me, "She retired from RoH. Let me guess she's hangin out with you which mean WWE here she comes?"

"Yep."

"God, I hope they see her true talent. We have a ring in the way back where she would train with her personal trainer everyday, I have a video. This was back when she was 18. She was so good even back then she had that look that you couldn't describe. That look of just straight determination. She was born to do this shit."

I looked back at where she had walked, I didn't really process that she was very serious about this. Even when I was being a complete jackass she got in my face and told me that I wasn't going to fuck up her dream. I looked at the man, "I'm going to go see what shes doing."

"Be my guest, I did once-"

"Did she beat the crap outta you?"

"No, man. Somethin' worse just if you have any issues-" He pointed in the other directions, "bathrooms over there. No judgin' either, it happens." He said and motioned for me to go on.

I rose an eyebrow, what was he saying. I walked over and looked through the door. I groaned when I saw that there was another door leading into the room. I walked throught the first door and looked through the small window. She was doing yoga.

She did a series of different posses, that showed her flexibility. Man that guy was right, this was pretty hot. I tilted my head to the side as she continued. Clenching my jaw as well.

She sighed and did something like Trish does, what the fuck was that? Oh, ya somethin' like the metroplex? Or something like that. It was where she would be on her feet and bend over placing her hands on the floor and lift up, making her body look like a half wheel. She lifted herself back up and grabbed her towel. I walked out, and looked at Xavier, who gave me a knowing look.

"Man." I breathed out walking up to him.

He shrugged, "I told you, man I had to leave after 10 minutes of standing there, I know it's creepy but she invited me and tried to show me different moves. I told her I was going to work out, ya not exactly what I was doing."

I laughed, "Fuck man, that was extremely hot."

"That's because she is hot." Xavier said with a smirk.

"You're her friend? And you talk that way about her?"

Xavier chuckled, "I am her friend, but all I'm saying is if she asked to have sex with me. I wouldn't question it."

I laughed, "Ya, me neither. Thats what I've been trying to do the past week and a half."

Xavier gave me a look that said 'Danger.', "No, no. Don't do that you dumbass. She's turned off by that, she hates jackasses. Believe me I tried that, it didn't exactly work out for the best."

I chuckled, "I can tell."

Xavier sighed as Danielle came out and went back to the bench press, she motioned with her hand for Xavier to come over there, "Listen man, if she's giving you the time of the day, she's up to somethin'. She's pretty sneaky, she'll fool you." He said that and walked over to Danielle who gave him a sweet smile.

I let that sink in as he helped her with the weights.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

My arms are really starting to feel like jelly, ditto with my legs.

I sighed and grabbed a water bottle, I took a drink and put it down, I started to feel dizzy and I stumbled over. I felt someone catch me I looked up meeting John's gaze, "Ya, I think you're done." He said as he started to lift me up.

I sighed, "I still need to stretch."

"No, you're done." He pushed me onto the bench that I had set my water on, he sat down next to me, and sighed, "You're working yourself to faint. Which really isn't the brightest thing to do with a concussion."

I sighed and grabbed my water, I took a sip of the cold drink, "I've had worse." I said putting the water back down after taking a long drink.

"That doesn't matter, you have to debut in a week in a half. You can't be debuting injured."

"I know." I said taking another of my water, I sighed and put my head on the wall behind the bench. I slowly laid down on the bench.

"Tired?" John asked.

I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me, "A little." I said with a giggle

"C'mon." He said, he grabbed my hand and lifted me up to my feet. I sighed as my leggs felt like jello. I stumbled as we started to walk, "You alright?" He asked as he noticed me attempt to walk on two feet.

I giggled, "Fine." I started to walk and almost ran into a weight lifting maching. I'm pretty sure it was a bench press but I'm a little fuzzy at the moment.

John sighed and walked over to me, he grabbed my hand and put me in front of him, he put his hand on my lower back and ushered me toward the front desk.

I looked at Matthew and smiled, "Bye Matthew."

He rose an eyebrow, "You alright, Danielle?"

"Fine. A little fuzzy and tired but fine." I said as John pushed me out of the gym. He walked me over to my car and got me in.

He got in the drivers seat, "Now I know not letting you drive was a good idea." John said looking over at me.

I sighed, "Thanks." I said sarcastically as I looked around, my eyes landing outside the window. I sighed and rested my head against the glass.

...

I opened my eyes not realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked around, I giggled to myself to find that I was on a bed. I walked out into the hotel living room that John was sitting in watching TV.

I hopped over the couch and sat on it, "Thanks." I said again.

"Welcome." He said channel surfing through the varity of channels.

"Wait-" I grabbed the remote and changed the channel backwards a couple fo times.

It was _E! At night_. I paused as a blonde woman appeared.

"Hello, this is for all of you wrestling fans out there. John Cena has been seen with a woman going into the gym today-" It showed a picture of me and John going into the gym, "the duo didn't look like they were together as they walked in, but as they walked out they looked pretty cozy-" It showed a picture of John ushering me to the car, "A source says that at the hotel that Cena and both the woman reside at the moment, said that they walked out together and had even gotten in the same car. The source also added that the couple before walking out of the hotel were harrassed by a fan in the crowd asking them inappropriate questions that led the woman to lash out in anger and break the mans camera. Who is that woman you ask? Former RoH star, Crazy Bitch-" It showed a picture of me dressed as Crazy Bitch, with the face paint, hair dye in my then blonde hair, snap back that had hole cut in the sides for my pigtails to go through, it wasn't a very good picture I looked very evil in it, "her real name is Danielle Downy-" They showed a normal picture of me, with my friend Adrien at a party for me retiring from RoH, I was all smiles with my natural hair color of chocolate brown, "She resides in Illinois with family and friends around her. Danielle has been wrestling for 5 and a half years the women's wrestler starting when she was 19. A source inside the working quarters of John Cena which is WWE said that Vince McMahon had signed Downy to a contract and that the company has big plans for her. Does former WWE Champ got a new bo, after only being divorced for 5 months? Or just happened to be at the same place at the same time. Tell us your opinion."

My jaw dropped, I looked at John who gave me a look that said '_Fuck_.' I grabbed my phone and went to call them but John put his hand over the phone, "We got to ask Vince first." He said pushing the phone down onto my lap.

"Why?" I asked as he grabbed out his own phone.

"Because, if he thinks it'll spice our storyline up, he'll tell us what he wants us to say."

I sighed and nodded as he called Vince. After 10 mintues of talking to Vince, John hung up, "So?" I asked impatently.

"So, he said that we are going to have to call them, and say that we are just friends. Make some stuff up, that we say we are hanging out and I'm showing you around, so that it can make our storyline more believeable."

I sighed and grabbed my phone, I dialed Adrien, who was in charge of my wreslting life, as in bookings, spot postions, autograph signings, etc.

"Hey you!" I heard her exclaim into the phone.

"He, Age. Um, do you think you could call um, E! and tell them to give me a call so I can put the rumors to rest."

"Yesh, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Nope, other than I miss you, and we got to hang out soon."

She giggled on the other line, "Check, I'll pencil you in-" I giggled, "okay, I'll call them. If you don't get a call from them within the hour. Call me."

"Okay, bye Age."

"Bye."

I hung up. I sighed and looked at John who rose an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

"My manager. Adrien, she's also one of my closest friends from highschool."

"Oh, is she single?"

I scoffed, "Yes, but she's not interested in a pig."

"Never said I was interested in anything else but sex. What's the harm in that?"

"Everything." I spat at him, I scotted closer to the arm rest on the other side of the couch, and sighed. My phone started to ring. I grabbed it, "Hello."

"Hello, is this former RoH star Danielle Downy?"

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Carrie, the producer of E! Your manager called us and told us you would like to put the rumors of you and John Cena to rest?"

"Yes."

"Okay, continue."

"Well, the story here is that, me and John are just friends, I'm new around WWE and well, he's showing me around. That photo of us coming out together he was helping me back to the car, I had hit my head the night before that and had a mild concussion, I guess I worked out to hard and started to feel faint, he didn't want me to injure myself anymore than what I already was. So, he helped me out."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"When will you be debuting for WWE?"

"Classified."

"Okay. Well thank you for confirming it so fast. We will put the story up there next episode."

"Thank you." I hung up, and sighed, "God, I fuckin' hate people." I said groaning loudly, "Why can't they live their own fucking lives and leave people alone."

John rose an eyebrow, "You don't like the fans?"

"I never said that. I love my fans dearly, it's just some of the fans get to personal and make quick assumptions about everything, and it pisses me off. I hate that, it they would leave me alone, maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch to some of them."

John chuckled, "Welcome to my world."

"Welcome? Cena, I have been living this world for 5 and a half years." I said with a sigh.

John rose an eyebrow, "5 and a half years?"

"Yes, didn't you hear them say that."

"Sorry, I didn't know if that was true. When are you planning on retiring?"

I scoffed, "Not anytime soon. Most people believe that the career length of a women's wrestler is 6 years. I'm here to prove that wrong. I'm looking for as long as I can get in there and wrestle, while still looking good. I'm going to stay. So my plan is for at least another 10 to 15 years. Hopefully."

"Really?"

"I'm serious about this, Cena. Why do you think I started so long? So I could spend my life doing something I loved-" I shrugged, "some people do this, saying they love it, and well I believe if you're willing to leave it after 6 years. You don't have that drive. This is what I need to do."

"Why do you need to do this? You could have became anything. Why this?"

"I grew up with it, my dad watched it, my sister watched it. My cousin introduced me to it, but in the end I was the only one who was still watching it, and now I'm living it." I sighed, "It's getting late, I'm going to leave." I hopped over the couch and walked over to my suitcase.

"Why not just stay here, again?"

I sighed, "Because, you have been trying to get into my pants, and this night I'm not pasted out."

John chuckled and walked over to my placing my stuff into the suitcase, he closed the suitcase, I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "I agreed that as long as you were staying in my room, I wasn't going to bother you with that. That I was going to be nice. Have I kept up the promise?"

I sighed, "Ya."

"And I still will, c'mon, we are only staying in this city for another day. What's the harm?" He gave me a small smile.

I sighed, "Sharing the same bed."

John chuckled, "We will when we start this storyline. Might as well get used to it."

I sighed, the groaned and stomped my foot. I saw a smirk appear on John's face, "Don't act like you won." I scolded, John put his hands up, but still had the smirk on his face, "Only for tonight-" I said, John nodded, "and after tonight, we wont share another bed together until our storyline."

"Fine by me, our storyline starts when you debut, but our 'relationship' starts shortly after that."

I groaned, "Fine-" I looked around, "but, I get the shower first." John made a face and I ran to the bathroom, John tried to go after me but I closed the door with a giggle. I locked the door, hearing John curse lightly. I stripped and got into the shower.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I chuckled as she shut the door in my face. She was like a child on the inside, but yet she was mature.

I shook my head and walked over to the bed sitting down. I looked over at her bag, I shouldn't... I walked over to it and opened it, I saw just clothing. I looked in the pockets and felt something that felt like a bottle. I pulled it out, my eyes widened seeing a prescribed pill bottle. I looked at the date, it was a long as time ago, and it was to her sister. I opened it and saw a folded up piece of paper. I grabbed the piece of paper and saw pain pills.

I knew they were pain pills, believe me I have been prescribe enough to know what they look like. I rose an eyebrow, and looked at the piece of paper, I unfolded it and saw a picture of. 3 people, a baby like looke at least 4 months, a 6 year old child, a a older looking verison of them both. I looked at the back of it, and it wrote in cursive.

Danielle: 3 months, 2 weeks Krista: 6 years and mom.

That was written at the top, and at the bottom was different hand writing.

_Would mom want you to do this? _

I folded the picture back up and put it back in the bottle. Was her mom dead? That could only be.

I heard the shower turn off, I closed the bottle and put it back. I closed her suitcase and hopped onto the bed acting as though nothing had happened.

I heard the door creak, and Danielle came out with only a towel on. My eyes widened on que. What was she doing to me?!

Danielle gave me a look of sympathy, "Sorry-" She said softly, "forgot clothes. Since I was racing to the bathroom, I didn't have time to grab them." She walked over to her bag, my stomach dropped hoping she knew nothing was different. She opened it and grabbed some stuff.

I knew when she continued to search, she didn't know. I started to check her out, she was extremely fucking tan, like she goes out everyday. She had long legs, she had to be at least 5'9. With a long torso. God damn it! What didn't she have?

She looked at me with a rose eyebrow. I whistled like I was innocent, which I knew she knew I wasn't. She shook her head and started to walk away, and of course I took this time to look at her ass. I tilted my head to the side as her hips moved back and forth.

She turned around, "See something you like?" She asked seductivly.

My eyes widened, I flipped onto my stomach, I buried my head into the pill, I let out a loud groan, as she giggled. I looked over my shoulder as she walked back into the bathroom, this time making her hips move more. I groaned again.

She giggled again and shut the bathroom door.

I flipped back over, everything about her was sexy. Her voice, her body, her fucking attitude was sexy!

And the fact she wouldn't let me have her, that just made me want her more. Just one fuckin' night, that's all I ask. She was just so fucking stubborn. No matter how much shit I throw at her she wont give up, if shes as determined in the ring as she is in not having sex with me. I can tell why she has a large fan base.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I put my black tank top on. I then slipped my grey sweat pants on folding them at the top letting the tag show in the back. I put my semi-dry hair up in a careless bun, and walked out into the bedroom. I saw John sitting there looking at the ceiling, "Okay, Cena. All clear I'm not in a towel."

"Or in anything else showy?"

I giggled, "Is a tank top and sweat pants showy?"

"What kind of tank top?"

"For the love of Jesus, if you want to know what I am wearing look to the side. You're not on a call with a phone whore."

He laughed and looked at me, "Better." He said with relief, "God-" He tried to continue.

I cut him off with a finger, "Remember the agreement we had."

"I do-" He said defensively, I giggled, "I was just trying to say."

I giggled, "Ya, say something that would make me leave." He chuckled, "Are you going to take a shower?"

John made a face, "Nahh, I'll take one tomorrow."

"I ain't sleepin' in the same bed with a man, that smells like shit."

John chuckled, "Sorry mother." He mocked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious, Cena."

John got up, and walked in front of me. He looked down on me, "I'll only take one, if you take one with me."

I looked up at him, and leaned forward, "I already took one, you're 30 minutes to late." I said in a seductive whisper. I love fucking with him, his reactions were priceless.

"So you're saying that if I had asked earlier, you would have?"

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and smoothed it out, I looked up with my eyes, "That depends." I whispered.

"On what?"

I leaned forward more, "If I'm dead." I said plainly and pulled away giggling.

"Damn-" John cursed silently, "Why do you got to do that to me?"

I turned around on my heel and looked at him, "Simple. You think you can get into my pants, I know you can't. You think I'm hot, so I'm using that to tease you, I'm not the woman to mess with Cena." I clicked my tounge and strutted over to the bed.

John followed me over there, I didn't turn around to look at him. But I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, "You're incorrect. I don't think you're hot." He whispered, I made a face that he couldn't see, "I think you fuckin' sexy. Which is bad for you, because you know God gave men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time. So sometimes, men think with their penis, and it is never smart." I pursed my lips, and moved my head to give him a sideways glance, "So don't seduce me, you might not like the outcome." He walked away. I heard the bathroom door close shut.

I turned around and let out a breath that I had been holding in. I looked over my shoulder and at the bathroom, and bit my bottom lip.

I could tell that man was going to make my life a living hell.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I slipped on some of my boxers and my basketball shorts. I ran a hand through my shaved hair that needed another cut. I walked out into the room, I looked over at Danielle who was on her side. I walked over and saw she was asleep. It looked like she fell asleep on accident.

I sighed, and grabbed the top of the blanket I moved it down. I grabbed Danielle, I picked her up and placed her back on the bed, I slid the covers over her. She groaned, and her eyes opened into squints, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you in bed, now sleep."

I rose an eyebrow, "Excuse-"

"Don't agrue, sleep." I said. She sighed and closed her eyes.

If it didn't involve sleeping with me. I would normally win the disagreements we have. I starred at her for a second, she looked actually peaceful, normally she looks on edge and tired. I walked over to the bed and laid down, I covered myself and turned the lamp off. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_...TBC..._

_Author's Note:_

**Hmm. Is it possible that John and Danielle could become friends? Or at least get along? **

**Or is John going to fuck it up with his need for sex? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

_Danielle's debut is in this chapter! So, I got a few que's for you. _

_Whatcha think of the story so far? Be honest. Love it, like it, could be better, needs some work? I could always use the constructive criticism. _

_In the way that this story is heading (I already have an idea of how I want it to end) I could make like a different verison, like an alternate ending to it. I could end it one way then have something else happen. Do you understand where I'm coming from? Should I make an alternate ending? If you would be interested in that._

_When would you want Danielle and John's storyline to happen? Within' the next couple of chapters? (Which is when I kind of want it to happen) Or wait?_

_Well... that's all I have for that. Enjoy the chapter and review your answers! Thanks guys. _

John Cena P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night, that seemed to happen a lot, especially after my divorce. I could never actually just sleep through the whole night, which sucked ass.

I felt a warm feeling on my left side, I looked over and saw Danielle she had her head on my shoulder and was grabbing onto my arm like her life depended on it. It kind of made me wonder if she was having a nightmare. I made a face at her, as she stirred in her sleep, "Danielle?" I whispered.

She groaned and turned around, I rose an eyebrow as she got up from the bed. She started to walk around the bed and to the door of the bedroom, "Danielle?" I repeated louder. She ignored me. I groaned and got up, I followed her out of the bedroom. She just continued walking, "Danielle, what are you doing?" She kept walking, completely ingnoring me, "Hey-" I grabbed her arm and tried to get her to look at me.

She screamed and turned around, she hit my chest, "Get off me!" She screamed louder.

"Hey, Danielle." I grabbed both of her wrists, she continued to hit my chest, "Hey, it's me. Danielle! Look at me!" She didn't budge, "Hey, stop, you're okay! Calm down!" She started to cry, I had no idea what was going on. She relaxed but continued to cry, she fell onto me, "Woah-" I said as she fell onto my chest, I felt her shake and cry. My jaw clenched up hearing her cry onto my chest, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"Why did she go?" She whimpered onto my chest.

Who? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who?" I asked softly. She just whimpered and continued to cry. I never knew what the hell to do in these kind of situations. The only time I would ever deal with a crying girl is when they had gotten out of a bad break up, but of course that would always end with sex.

She pulled away, but I still had a hold of her wrists. Her eyes were closed, like she was asleep. Her eyes opened, and she gave me a werid look, "Cena?" She asked softly. She stumbled and I caught her, "W-" She looked around like she was in a daze, "W-what are you doing?" She asked in a tired tone.

"What am I doing?" I asked, what was I doing? What in the blue hell was she doing? I gave her a look that probably told her she was crazy, "What are you talking about? What am I doing? What are you doing?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, her nose crinkled up, and she gave me a look that said I was crazy, "What are you talking about?" She started to gain her balance like she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes, "W-where are we?"

"The livingroom. Your ass walked out here."

She furrowed her eyebrows again, "What? I didn't walk out-"

I cut her off, "Danielle, you got up, walked out here, I followed you to see where in the hell you were going, you ignored me when I tried to talk to you, so I grabbed your arm and you started to hit my chest. Then you started to cry asking why did she go. I had no idea what you were talking about, I asked who. You wouldn't stop crying, and here we are."

She made a face, then sighed, "I was fucking sleep walking again." She said with distaste. She sighed, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. I was just freaked for a bit-" I paused, and bit my lip, "Um, hey. Who was she?"

She sighed, then ran a hand through her hair, "Um, most likely my mom."

"What happened?"

She looked at me, through glassy eyes. I knew she was on a breaking point and that at any moment she could snap. She sighed, "I'm to tired to deal with this stuff right now. I'm going to go back to bed." She said. She got up, and sighed, "Thanks, for not just letting me walk out, I've been told I walk everywhere to try and find a way to get outside, and I would have walked around the entire hotel to find a door of some sort that led outside. So thanks." She said and walked into the room.

I stood there for a moment, then walked back to the room Danielle was already laying on the bed, and she was hugging on the pillow for dear life. I walked over to her I kneeled down in front of her, "Whatever happened to her, whether she left, or died. Everything will be fine." I whispered to her. She opened her eyes, they were red, and bloodshot like she was doing all she could not to snap.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

I smiled at her, "You're welcome." She closed her eyes.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

**| Night before Debut Night | **

It had been a week and a half since I'd seen John, after that afternoon. We both just sort of seperated from each other. I'd seen Phil everday after that, I had explained the situation that had happened when I was about to be raped.

I found out who the guy was, and Adrien had said she was pressing charges for me. Being my manager I would understand why she would do that.

The court date was coming up in 2 weeks. I myself wasn't going to show up, I always hated being in a court room, after what happened to Dayton. Adrien was going to show up for me, they were going to pre-tape me telling the court what had happened, and any information that they had to ask I had written it down for Adrien. What I was wearing that night, who I was with, where I was at, what the approximate time that it had occured, etc.

I sighed and felt my phone vibrate, "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey, um, it's Age, I have some information with your court date. They need a witness-" She said with a sigh, "Was there anybody around at the time it happened."

I sighed, "Ya. Cena, he saved me, he had to have seen some of it."

"Could you give him a call? And ask for his side of the story, tell him he doesn't have to show up, we just need footage of him telling us what had happened when he arrived."

I nodded, "Ya. I'll probably be seeing him soon, anyway."

"And to write down information to back up your story, like what you were wearing, everything he knows."

I nodded, "Ya, I will."

"Okay." She said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." I snapped my phone shut. I sighed. I jumped when Phil landed on the couch next to me with a bowl of popcorn, he laughed at my scared reaction and I hit his arm.

Phil chuckled, "So what are we watching." He said popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Something you'll like since you're a comic book nerd-" He gave me a look that made me laugh, "um, I ordered the Avengers."

"Sweet." He said eating some more popcorn.

"I heard it was suppose to be really funny, especially with Robert Downey Jr. or well Iron Man. I like the Iron Man movies. Tony Stark-" I made a face, "is it a bad thing that I am strangely attracted to the man?"

"Nahh. What about Thor, a lot of girls find him hot."

I shrugged, "He seems to much like the playboy badass boys for me to like. He seems like the kind of guy that would try and be cool, but really is just a little boy."

Phil nodded, "So what you're saying is, no muscle equals better?" He smirked at me.

"I never said that. I like muscley guys, that way I know I'm protected, but I also like to know that I wont get my back broken be given a hug by a less muscley guy."

Phil chuckled and ate some more popcorn. Me and him have been rooming together a lot, he was starting to become like a brother to me, he was there for me. I say more like a brother because when I think of me and Phil I don't think of us being together as a couple I think of more of a brother, sister relationship.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked me. Still eating the popcorn.

"No, I mean I've debuted so many times that I don't think I will be you know nervous much."

Phil nodded, "So how are they thinkin' of bringing you in?"

"Um, as Stephanie McMahon's prodigy, because she was the one who discovered me she thinks I'm going to be a great asset for the WWE. So, I'm going to come in as her hand picked Diva, then Beth Phoenix is going to come out and say some shit, then Drew McIntyre will come out you know how he was Vince McMahon's prodigy he's going to come out and say that every hand picked Diva or Superstar that is hand picked by the McMahon's is condemned to a short career with no title, and no history making. Blah, blah, blah, talk, talk, talk. Stephanie gets in the middle and says that we should settle our differences in a match. Aj Lee comes out and says that no offense to Stephanie that she is the boss of Raw, that Raw was her show and she will call the shots. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Stephanie and Aj agree on a mix tag match Drew and Beth vs me and a partner of my choosing.

"And who's your partner going to be?"

I sighed, "Vince said he wanted me and John's storyline to begin soon after I come into the WWE to give myself a name and become the face of the WWE Divas, so it'll be John."

Phil laughed, "That sucks."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "I need to talk to him about my court date I need a witness to make my statement more believable..."

Phil nodded, "You want me to come with you?"

"And do what? Protect me, I flipped him onto his back when we were working out, I can take him."

"Danielle, you may be able to lift him, but he is stronger than you, his body weight is something you can handle but his actual strength isn't. Just because you can handle his weight, doesn't mean you can handle his strength."

"Are you scolding me?"

"I am merely telling you, that you are not stronger than him."

"My brain is."

Phil chuckled, "While that is true, you yourself are not."

I sighed, "Cena wont do anything."

"How do you know?" I looked at him, he had a face that said he was waiting for me to answer, "Ya, thought so. Now shut up and watch the movie." I scoffed and hit his arm as he laughed.

...

**| Debut Night! |**

I was walking backstage of the WWE arena I was debuting tonight! I walked up to Vince's room, and knocked. I heard a 'come in' I opened the door, and saw Vince standing up and Cena sitting in a chair.

I looked at Vince, "So what's up? Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your debut of course!" He boomed. I sighed and took a seat, "Well, make yourself comfy." He said sarcastically.

I giggled, "Will do, Vince, will do."

"You already have an ego-" Vince said with a smile, "I like it. Gives you more confidence. So, what are you wearing when you come out, I want you to be more yourself coming out."

I rose an eyebrow, and looked down at my clothing right now. It was a button up red plaid shirt with no tank top underneath and jean shorts, I had cowboy boots on to. I crossed my legs, "This is okay?" I said pointed to my clothing.

"Yes, fine, fine. Country girl. I could tell when I first met you. So what will be your wrestling attire?"

I rubbed my chin, "This-" I pointed to my clothing, "With this-" I pointed to the shirt, "Unbuttoned and tied up in a knot close to my chest. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Vince nodded, "Yes, I do."

"That, with these jeans shorts, knee pads, and my boots." I held my foot up showing my boot.

Vince chuckled, "Very well."

"So what's my ring name going to be?"

"Your name."

"Really?"

"Ya, Danielle Downy will be your ring name."

"Awesome, my music?"

"You'll see when you make your debut, you'll come out with Stephanie's music, then Stephanie will give you, your own music."

I nodded, "Sweet, and when is me and John's storyline going to start?"

"I and John." I heard John say with a cough.

"What?"

"I and John-" He said louder, then scoffed, "and you call me dumb." He chuckled afterward.

I looked at him, "Fuck off." I said, then looked back at Vince, "So when are I-" I shot John a look which he smirked to, "and Cena going to start our storyline?"

"Um, tonight. You'll start out as friends, and in about 2 weeks we will probably have you two become a couple in someway."

I nodded, "Okay."

"That all?"

"Yep. Just needed to be told whats goin' down. I bring the rest." I said with a smirk.

Vince chuckled, "Like what?"

"The mic skills, the charsima, my wrestling skills, and of course my charm and personality."

Vince laughed, "And your ego?"

I nodded, "and confidence."

"So after your segment with Stephanie. You, and John will have a backstage segment."

"Wont that give a little to much?"

"What?"

"Like since me and John are going to have a segment, wont the fans sort of assume that he's going to be my partner?"

"No, they might, but then again you never know some people are stupid and some people can put two and two together."

I nodded and was about to reply until I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out.

Adrien.

I cursed, "Um, Vince. It's my manager-"

He motioned for me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dani!" Age's voice sounded through the phone, "Um, good news I got a Make-a-Wish for you."

"Really? I haven't had one of those since my retirement." I saw John give me a worried look, like there was something wrong with me. I rose an eyebrow but shook it off.

"Ya!"

"When, where, what time?"

"Tomorrow, in St. Louis, and 12 pm. Is that okay?"

I sighed, "Ya, fine. Can't keep-" I paused not knowing if they were a boy or girl.

"Her."

"Her waiting-" I sighed, "I'll be there. Tell her that."

"Okay."

"Now, I'm in a meeting so, I got to go!" I hung up before she could reply. I smiled at Vince who rose an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I have a Make-a-Wish tomorrow-" I sighed, "I love those things. I haven't had one since my retirement, so it's exciting. I love seeing the smile on their faces."

Vince smiled, "That's excellent you interact with your fans."

"Always have always will."

"Okay you may go."

I nodded and got up, I opened the door and started to walk away. I stopped and remembered I had to talk to John. I ran straight into a chest as I turned around, the chest felt like a brick wall.

"Ow!" I screamed, "Ese maldito dolor como una perra!" I screamed loudly. I looked up at John who gave me a weird look. I just realized I cursed and screamed in Spanish.

"What in the hell did you just say?"

I rubbed my nose, "Something in Spanish, that popped out." I said I made a face and crinkled my nose it was still sore but was getting better, "Jesus do you have bricks under your shirt?"

John chuckled and shook his head no, "No. But you speak Spanish?"

I smirked, "Sí, y el alemán y el italiano. Está en mi sangre, Cena."

He made a face, "That was sexy, and made you that much more attractive. What did you say? Hopefully something-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "I said-" I cleared my throat, "Yes, and German and Italian. It's in my blood, Cena."

He mumbled something onto my hand. I giggled at his face and pulled my hand away, he cleared his throat, "And German?"

"And Italian." I confirmed.

"You're Spanish?"

"No, but I'm German, Italian, Indian, and Irish." I smirked at my blood and heritage.

"How come you don't speak Indian and Irish?"

"I do, but not fluently."

John's eyes widened, "So when we have sex-"

"We aren't having sex." I said cutting him off.

"When we have sex-" He said sternly. I shook my head, "can you say stuff in different languages? It kind of turns me on."

I rolled my eyes, "Cena, I have to ask you something."

"Something about having sex, right?"

"No."

"Damn."

I shook my head, "Anyway. On a serious note, I need to record you, saying what happened the night that you saved me."

"Why?"

"Because, the jury will believe it more if I have a witness."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That easy?"

He smirked, "I'm easy like that, Danielle." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, such a turn on." I said with sarcasm, walking away on my heel.

...

I was watching Raw.

They showed the commentators, Jerry and Michael.

"So, Cole. We have a video of Stephanie McMahon, she has a special surprise for us-"

It went to a video of Stephanie.

"Hey WWE Universe. I have hand picked out a new wrestler. I believe that this wrestler will bring the WWE to it's limits, somewhat like me from back in 1999. I will reveal my prodigy later tonight." The camera went back to the commentartors.

"Well, Steph I can't wait to see who you hand picked."

"She has a prodigy? Wow, this should be interesting..." Cole said with displeasure.

...

I stood in the gorilla position, I saw Stephanie come up and stand by me, "Ready?" She asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Ready for everything." I said with confidence.

She giggled, "I have a good feeling about you Downy."

**_I'm all grown up now._**

"My que." She said she gave me a sideways glance and walked out.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I watched as Stephanie came out to the ring, Steph had always looked good, even after having fuck, 5 kids.

She got into the ring with cheers, she grabbed a mic, "Well, you guys saw my video from earlier, that I indeed have hand picked a wrestler, that I believe will take this company to new heights. So with out further, a do. Let me introduce to you-" She pointed to the ramp, and her music started up again, "Danielle Downy!" She screamed.

Danielle ran out, jumping everywhere, she wasn't being all girly about it, it was more of an arrogant dance. She smirked at the crowd as she made her way to the ring.

"Oh!" I heard King gasp, "New puppies!" I laughed at that. Defiantly new puppies.

Danielle slid into the ring, then flipping her hair back. She jumped up as the crowd cheered loudly for her. She smirked at the crowd and hopped onto the turnbuckle she did the 'Rock on' sign.

She grabbed a mic, and walked over to Steph, fuck she was a natural.

"Well, Danielle, may I say that you are a very great talent and welcome to Raw." Steph stuck out her hand which Danielle took, "But there's something wrong with you." Danielle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oh, it's your music. It's mine, but I have a song for you, that I think you will enjoy." She winked at Danielle, "So let's play your music and get out of her-"

Steph was cut off by music. It was Beth's music, Danielle turned around and gave a glare to Beth, I've seen Danielle and Beth backstage they seemed like friends, but hot damn that was the best glare I think I've ever seen anyone give. If looks could kill, Beth would be dead.

Beth got in the ring, and grabbed a mic, "So Stephanie, this is your new 'prodigy'? She's really nothing to look at."

Danielle laughed, "I'm better than you, which is probably why you're never on."

Beth's jaw dropped, "Well, that's because I'm pushed down for these no talent barbies, like you."

"No talent-" Danielle said sounding offended, she opened her mouth to reply but more music hit. Drew came out, and I rose an eyebrow.

He got into the ring and grabbed a mic, "Danielle, while Beth is incorrect, you are very lovely-" Danielle chuckled and rolled her eyes, which made me laugh, at least I wasn't the only one being shot down, "all the McMahon prodigy's are sent to hell. Danielle welcome to hell."

Danielle clicked her tongue then licked her lips, "Right, so you're saying that since your career went into the toilet, you're blaming the fact that Vince liked you? No, why your career went down the toilet is because you have crappy mic skills, and can't wrestle worth of shit."

"Woah-" They all looked at Steph, who had interrupted them, "I think you 3 should settle your differences in a match-" She opened her mouth again, but was interrupted

_**Let's light it up! **_

Aj Lee came skipping out, with a mic in hand, "Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. You're forgetting something, I'm the GM of Raw and this is my show. I run things here. Now what I say is-"

Steph cut Aj off, "While yes Aj, that is true you are the GM of Raw, but I am the Vice President of the company, and Vince McMahon's daughter, _only_ daughter might I add, you show me respect, when I'm here you answer to me. Now what I say goes, so. Beth, Drew you two will team up to take on Danielle and a partner of her choosing, and that match will happen later tonight." Stephanie's music hit and she left Danielle following her.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I smiled as Stephanie said that I did great.

"Ms. Downy!" A stage crew called, "Your segment should be up soon, come with me please."

I nodded and me and Steph (who was in the segment with me) walked over to a place. I sat on a metal crate, waiting for my cue.

"And go!" Someone called out.

"You did great out there-" Stephanie said hitting my knee lightly, since I was still sitting on the crate, "you were so natural."

"Thank you, I-" I was cut off by someone.

I looked and saw John approaching, "Hey, Steph-" He nodded toward her.

Stephanie gave John a weird smile and furrowed her eyebrows, "Hello John." That sounded more like '_Why in the fuck are you here?_'

He looked at me with gave me a look that said '_Hello? And who are you?_' not like a rude way, but more like a flirty way, I gave him an awkward smile, "I don't think we have met. I'm John, John Cena." He held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand, "Danielle Downy." I shook his hand.

He lifted my hand up and put it to his lips and kissed my hand. Had to hand it to him, he was a very good actor, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you." He put my hand down and walked away.

Stephanie rose an eyebrow at me, "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Not 1 hour here and you're being hit on by John Cena."

I rolled my eyes, "Please-"

"No, Danielle. Not please, yes, John was totally checking you out."

I giggled, "Well he hasn't seen me in the ring." I winked at her and we laughed as the camera's went off.

"Cut!"

"Awesome!" I clapped.

Stephanie giggled, "So, seriously, what is going on between you and Cena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and him, you two when you guys look at each other, there's something there."

"Hatred and arrogance?" She giggled, "Steph, the only thing that will ever be between me and Cena is a brick wall."

Stephanie laughed, "He was a jackass wasn't he?"

I nodded, "Yep. Defiantly not a turn on for me."

Stephanie sighed, "Don't let him get into your pants, if he tries to get you fired, I'll talk to my dad. I have a special place in my father's heart, he'll listen to me."

I giggled, and sighed, "Whatever happens, happens. I just don't care." I hopped off the crate, "I'm getting ready for my match."

"Good luck."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need luck."

...

I tied my shirt together and put some knee pads on. I stood in the gorilla position waiting for my cue.

A remix of Paul's (Triple H's) old song, My Time came on. I rolled my eyes. Stephanie you sly dog. I giggled and ran out jumping up and down. I walked to the ramp starring at my opponents. I counted them, and then pointed to the top of the ramp.

John's music started, both their jaws dropped. I giggled at Beth's reaction the most. John came out all smiles, he said something into the camera, and saluted to me. I rolled my eyes, John stopped and stood by me, "Ready?"

"Ya." I said me and him slid into the ring, he threw his hat. I got on the turnbuckle and posed with the 'Rock on' sign.

The music died down, I stood by John who took his shirt off. I starred at Beth who was giving me a glare.

Drew told Beth he would come in first. I rolled my eyes, I went over the ropes by jumping and stood on the apron.

...

John dragged himself over to me, as Drew did to Beth. John smacked my hand and I went in, Drew smacked Beth's and she came in.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I watched as Danielle went in, she and Beth glared at each other taunting each other as they went head to head. Danielle and Beth's height differences weren't much different. Beth grabbed Danielle's face and pushed her. Danielle pursed her lips and looked at Beth with a smirk, she walked over to Beth and smacked her hard across the face, Beth even fell over.

Danielle grabbed Beth by the hair, "I'm the new dominate Diva!" She screamed in her face and punched Beth, she grabbed her hair again and pulled her up making Beth look at her, "Don't push me!" She said and slammed Beth's head onto the mat.

I got up and stood on the apron grabbing the rope. Danielle bent over and grabbed Beth. Danielle lifted Beth and slammed her onto the turnbuckle. Damn, she didn't play. Danielle grabbed Beth's arm and pushed her off the ropes trying to get her to the other turnbuckle. Beth countered and Danielle went running to the turnbuckle.

Danielle grabbed the top turnbuckle and pushed herself off of it, her feet landing on Beth's shoulders. Danielle pushed herself off of the turnbuckle and did a hurricanrana on Beth.

...

Beth had gotten the upper hand after a while, she was dragging Danielle by the hair, she pushed her down to the ground and taunted to the crowd.

Danielle's legs went up surprising me, she lifted herself up and landed on her feet. She did what Shawn Michaels does. Danielle bent over and waited for something. Beth turned around and Danielle charged she hit Beth with a hard spear. Damn, that looked like it hurt. Danielle looked like she hit her head to, the way that she grabbed her head, it kind of made me nervous she just had a concussion, if she has another one... Danielle got on top of Beth and pinned her.

_1, 2.._

Drew came in and grabbed Danielle's feet throwing her to the other side of the ring. I ran in and attacked Drew, I threw him out of the ring. As Danielle recovered.

I gave Drew an AA on the outside of the ring, and watched as Danielle elbowed Beth in the gut. Beth charged after Danielle but Danielle did the metroplex, and countered it. When Beth turned around, Danielle super kicked her in the face. Beth went down knocked out, Danielle fell on top of her and pinned her.

_1, 2, 3. _

I jumped up and ran into the ring. Danielle rolled off of Beth but stayed on the ground, with her eyes open lazily.

I ran over to her, "You alright?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly, "Nothing a little pain meds can't handle." She said with a smirk. I stuck out my hand which she took, I put my arm around her lower back trying to steady her.

She blinked rapidly and stood up straight, she looked at the crowd who were cheering loudly. She smiled at the crowd and the ref came over he asked Danielle different questions. Then rose our hands high in the air.

I pointed over to Danielle, she giggled. Damn she's pretty good at this acting shit, she made it seemed like she actually liked me as a friend. She walked up to me and hugged me, "Don't let this get to your head, Cena." She said with a giggle.

"And why would I do that?" She pulled away and rolled her eyes, but still with a smile placed on her lips. She posed for the crowd on the turnbuckle giving them the 'Rock on' hand gesture again while I did the same but instead the 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' Hand sign.

She hopped off of the turnbuckle and did more poses in the ring, we celebrated some. She looked at me and nodded, then she walked out. She clapped hands with everyone, then stopped at a few people and hugged them. I saw a man that had dark brown hair that was greying, a woman next to him that looked slightly older than Danielle but, she looked similar to her except her jaw shaped and jaw bone was more thinner rather than Danielle's, next to the woman was another man, he was short way shorter than Danielle, then there was a smaller boy next to him that was all smiles. The man that Danielle hugged kissed her on the cheek, Danielle went and hugged the woman next to the man. The woman was crying.

Danielle looked over at the man, and smiled giving him a hug. She whispered something in his ear and they both laughed. She looked at the little boy.

He through his arms up in the air, "Aunt Day Day!" He screamed loudly, reaching for her.

Danielle giggled, wait, didn't she say something that her sisters fiancé's son called her that. That must be his son, which means the man is Danielle's sister's fiancé and the woman is Danielle's sister... Krista? I had no idea who the other guy was though. I shook my head as Danielle gave the kid a hug and lifted him up.

Danielle turned around and I saw she was crying, she looked at the camera and smiled giving them the thumbs up. She clapped more hands. I slid out and clapped hands on the other side of the ring. I walked around and clapped hands while Danielle walked up the ramp.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I cried when I saw Landon, he's gotten so big. I smiled to myself, and looked at my phone. I had like 5 missed calls.

All from Adrien.

I sighed and called her back, "Holy shit!" She answered, "You were amazing out there! Why were you teaming with John?"

I sighed, "I never told you?"

"Nope."

"He went to Vince and demanded that me and him have a storyline, he took getting into my pants to far by bringing it to my job."

"Ouch, that sucks. But you looked awesome, about damn time you wore something like that to the ring."

"I know!"

"And, by the way, every time you went in, John would stare at your ass."

"Ya, he's still trying to get into my pants, Age."

"Well, boy he better not be getting all happy in that ring, that would be embarrassing." She sang embarrassing. I giggled at that.

"Ya, that would suck."

"Well, I was just callin' and sayin' that you looked awesome!"

"Thanks, Age." I said with a grin, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, sissy!"

"Bye." I hung up. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Ms. Downy-" A stage crew said as he walked in the door, "Mr. McMahon would like to speak to you."

I nodded, "Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Okay." He walked out. I undressed, and put on a white tank top, with a jean jacket that came down after my chest and close to the middle of my abdomen. I put on a pair of skinny jean capris, and my boots. I let my hair stay down in the small curls and waves that it was in.

I walked down to Vince's office and knocked on the door, I heard a 'Come in.' I came in and saw of course Vince standing, John sitting.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes?" I asked

"Sit, please." Vince said pointing to the chair next to John's.

I sighed and sat down next to John, who gave me a look, "What?"

"We are going to talk about you and John's storyline. How your guys relationship is going to work." Me and both John nodded, "When you guys relationship start, you are going to announce that you are dating outside of wrestling, making the storyline believable. You are going to say that you two were friends but when you guys started the storyline it became something more. I want you two to announce it a week after you guys become a couple in the WWE."

I nodded, "How will we announce that we are in a relationship outside of the WWE? Do we wait until they start rumors, because I think going 'Hey, we are in a relationship both in and out of the ring!' right after starting our storyline, is a little suspicious."

Vince nodded, and leaned forward, "How do you think we should do it then?"

That sounded like a challenge. Challenge accepted. I smirked, "Well, how about we purposely be all cute in public, and get caught by someone while we are holding hands or somethin' and some news, rumor bullshit site will say somethin' about it. Then when that escalates, then we say 'Hey, we are in a relationship outside of wrestling as well as inside.' So that way we can tell our story, and make it seem like we wanted it to be a secret."

Vince made a face, "That's brilliant." He said, "Brilliant! How come you're not a writer?! You could be awesome at some storylines here."

I giggled, "Thank you. So, what else?"

"About your guys relationship inside of wrestling. When you two start a 'relationship'-" He pointed to me, "You-"

"Muah?" I asked putting a hand to my chest. I heard a chuckle, and saw John was holding back a laugh. I looked at Vince who rose an eyebrow, "Sorry, I just thought I'd put some humor in, but continue please."

"Anyway, you, Danielle will manage John in every match that you can."

"I figured as much." I said crossing my arms, "So we are going to be the cute, cuddly couple?" I asked with some distaste.

"Well ya, but-"

I made a fake hurling sound, "Listen, Vince. I don't do cute and cuddly. I do action, comedy and horror."

"Why would there be horror in the WWE?"

"Um, Kane? Undertaker? Fuck the Boogeyman." I pointed out, "You tried to make some stuff scary, it would be a low budget horror film, to say the least, but I've noticed you tried to."

Vince made a face, "While that is true, why in a storyline with dating?"

"I never said I wanted horror in the storyline, I just said that I don't do sappy shit, but since this kind of is my dream job, I ain't goin' to question it."

"Good-" Vince said sighing, "Anyway, so whenever you two come out together, you-" He pointed to me again, "Will be wearing one of his shirts."

"One of his shirts now?"

"Well, ya-"

I cut him off, "Can I wear some of the old shirts?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to look like a smaller version of a giant green skittle."

John started laughing, I looked at him, he was still laughing he looked at me, "Oh, so original did you take that one from Dwayne?"

"No, because if I recall Dwayne called you Fruity Pepples. I'm saying you look like a green skittle. Not taken, or reused-" I winked at him, "I have my own material." I looked back at Vince.

"So what shirt are you wanting to wear?"

I made a face, "I don't fuckin' know, what one did I like? I didn't really like any of them, they were never original. If anything I'll probably wear the Ruke Fules, t-shirt at least that has some originality."

"Hey-" I looked over at John, "The hustle, loyalty, and respect is mine that's original."

"Ya, I just haven't seen the day when you actually use them." I said with a smirk, I knew I had gotten him when he shut up.

Vince looked between us, "I like the banter, whatever kind of friendship you two have formed, keep it up."

"What you are saying is keep fighting?"

"Fighting? No, but the banter will be funny. So Danielle you got your wish, you two will be cute and cuddly in the WWE but also have banter and be sarcastic and funny."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Vince opened his mouth, but John cut him off, "Yes, because you're doing a storyline with me-" I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "any diva would be dying to get in your spot right now."

I scoffed, "So what you are saying is that I'm lucky?" He nodded, "I didn't ask for this Cena, and I'm not the one who came up to Vince and suggested it, that was you. So don't be sayin' that I'm lucky, you're lucky that I even agreed to do this in the first place." I turned my attention to Vince, "Are we done here? Can I go to my hotel?"

Vince nodded slowly. I thanked him and walked out. I never heard the door close until a little while after, "Damn-" I jumped then turned around to see John standing behind me, "you should wear those more often, your ass looks awesome in those pants."

"Fuck off, Cena."

"Again, those aren't the words I'm looking for." He winked at me.

"Stop being such a jackass." I said with distaste.

"I'm not, I'm merely saying, that I have no plans tonight, and-"

I cut him off, "No. The answer is no, no to anything."

"And why?"

"Because I'm being visited by my family tonight, and I would rather come in empty handed."

"Your family?" He sounded like that actually made him happy.

I crossed my arms, "Yes, my family. My sister and my niece are going to be traveling with me for a little while."

"How long?"

I shrugged plainly, "Depends. Why are you caring?"

"Just making conversation, with the girl I am going to be spending a lot of time with."

I scoffed, "2 things. 1 I am not a girl, I am a woman, a girl is someone that's insecure enough to have sex with you. 2 making conversation is a bunch of horse shit. So how about this, you turn that way, I turn this way and we don't talk until we have to."

"I don't like the sound of that idea." John said mockingly.

"Why?"

"Because then I can't annoy you."

"So getting into my pants, has become just to annoy me?"

John chuckled, "Kinda, I mean if you wanted to have sex, I wouldn't question it, but I know you aren't going to anytime soon, so why not just annoy you?"

I scoffed and turned around walking away. I felt what could only be John wrap his hand around my wrist and turn me around facing him again, "Listen, if I offended you I'm sorry."

I didn't believe him, because he had a stupid grin on his face, "Okay, now wipe that stupid grin off of your face, so I can actually believe you."

John chuckled, "Can't you're funny when you get mad."

"Oh, so now I look funny."

"No, I'm just saying, when you get mad your nose crinkles up, and you purse your lips. It's, I guess cute in a way."

I scoffed, "Well I'm about to be pretty fuckin' adorable if you don't let go of my wrist."

John chuckled. I hate that whenever I'm trying to be serious, he seems to find everything I say funny. It annoys the shit out of me.

"Why do you laugh when I am being mean to you?" I asked frustrated.

"Because it's funny."

I scoffed, "Fuck off-" I turned around but John pulled me back, "seriously let go of my fuckin' wrist."

"You're strong, make me."

"John, the problem here is you lift 500 pounds, I lift 250 to 300 pounds. I may be able to lift you, but you're stronger than me." I said, yes I kind of stole some lines from Phil, but hey, what are you going to do?

John chuckled, "That's true." He still didn't let go.

I pursed my lips, "Cena, let go."

He laughed, and let go, "That's the face I was looking for." He said pointing to my face, "The mad face you make, it's classic."

"Fuck off." I said and walked away, this time John didn't stop me.

"Still not the words I'm looking for." He called back.

"Never going to here them!" I said over my shoulder and kept walking.

_...TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Read the bottom Author's Note for more information! Stuff that you're gunna want to know. **_

_**Kay. Enjoy the story!**_

Danielle Downy P.O.V

Me and my sister, with Addison sleeping in her stroller were walking in the mall carelessly. We had walked into the store. I giggled when I saw a cowboy hat, I grabbed it and looked at my sister, "No hat?" She rose an eyebrow, and I put the hat on, "Hat?"

She laughed, "No hat."

"Damn I liked this hat." I threw it back onto the shelf it had been on.

She laughed and looked around, "Oh, god. Don't look at the baby clothes." She whispered silently to herself. She my sister, she had an addiction. To buying baby clothes for her daughter, her daughter I believe had more clothes than me and my sister combined.

"That child has to much clothes." I said pointing to the sleeping baby in the stroller.

Krista giggled, "Ya, I know." She said, with fake attitude. We walked out of the mall and around. Even after having a 5 and a half month old, after being pregnant my sister looked amazing! She had a glow to her as well, she seemed like she was so happy.

Then there was me.

I was the _bad_ sister, the sister that had been depressed, had an addiction to both alcohol and drugs. I was the 'bad' sister. While my sister, had started a family.

I giggled as Addison woke up from her nap. I saw her big blue eyes stare at me, "Hi there!" I cooed at her, she smiled widely, and gave me a coo back. I picked her up from her stroller and hugged her tightly, "Hey, you!" I said. Hugging her, she grabbed my hair, "Uh-oh, pulling hair, that not nice." I said cooing at her as she cooed back and giggled.

I giggled and put her back in her car seat. I looked around and smiled back at Addison, as she cooed loudly.

"Well, well-" My eyes closed hearing that voice. I gave my sister a '_danger_' look. I turned around to see the smirking face of John Cena. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't expect to see you here." He voice was filled with arrogance.

I rolled my eyes, "It's the mall, my sister has never been here, so I'm here. Not that shocking, Cena."

"_Oh_-" His eyes flickered to my sister, then back at me, "So that's your sister?"

"Nope, just decided to say it was." I said with extra sarcasm.

John chuckled, then looked at Krista, "I'm John Cena, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Krista Downy." Krista said plainly with distaste in her mouth, she looked at his hand, then grabbed it, "Soon to be Krista Forbes." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. Me and my sister, had this sense of attitude toward anything that annoyed us. It was like we could sense annoyance, and knew as soon as we laid eyes on it how to piss it off. We got that from our father.

Another thing we shared in common. Was our temper, it was very low.

The difference is, she knew how to control it. While I had black outs and knew nothing of anger control. Which wasn't a bad or good thing, it was both, but it was mainly bad.

"Oh, ya. I remember Danielle said something, about your engagement." John said as he shook hands with my sister. He looked at me with a smug look, I rolled my eyes and looked at my sister.

"Don't listen to him, he's an _ass_-" I gave John a sideways look, "that needs to leave me alone, and stop being my very own stalker."

"And what makes you think I'm stalking you?" John asked with a small smirk.

I scoffed, "How else would you end up in the same place as me, at the same time?"

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever, actually I'm not here to stalk you, Danielle. I'm here for a Make-a-Wish."

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really. See I'm nice."

I crossed my arms, "Cena, the difference between my nice and your nice is different. You're only nice when you have to be. So how about you go back to the Make-a-Wish and send the child my apologize that the Cena they know on the TV and the Cena in real life are two completely different people."

John just looked at me with a stupid smirk, that I would wish I could slap off of his face, "How do you know that?"

"How do I know that? John, the first thing you tried to do when we met, was fuck me." I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at Krista who looked like she was in complete shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked, she shot a glare at John, "He did _what_?"

I put my hand up, "I'll explain later, just don't worry about it." I said to her as she continued to glare at John, she looked at me with something that said 'I'll fuckin' kill him' I shook my head and looked at John. Who was smirking still. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway. The John in the ring, is a nice, respectable man. The John outside the ring is an egotistical, horny _little boy_." John just continued to grin. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I heard a giggle come from behind him. I looked behind John and to the giggle. I saw a little girl laughing and playing with her parents, she had a bandanna wrapped tightly around her head, she looked over and saw me and smiled widely. I smiled at her and waved, she blushed brightly and waved back. I looked at John who had his eyebrows furrowed, "Is that the girl you're seeing?"

He looked behind him, then back at me, "Ya." He said with a rose eyebrow.

I looked at Krista, "I'll be right back." I said, she nodded. I looked at John who still had a look of confusion, and pushed past him.

I saw John catch up with me, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Seeing her." I said plainly as I continued to walk toward her.

"You don't have to."

I stopped and looked at John, "I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to." I turned on my heel and continued to walk toward her with John following. The girl smiled brightly at me, as I knelt in front of her, "Hi, sweetie whats your name?"

She blushed, "Sasha." She said with a smile, "I know who you are." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh, really?"

She nodded, "Your name is Danielle. You were um-" She looked at her mom, "Can I say it mommy?"

Her mom giggled, "Yes, honey. It's a name. It's not like you're calling her it."

Sasha smiled and looked at me, "You were a girl named Crazy Bitch."

I giggled, "That's me. I'm not so crazy now, am I?"

Sasha giggled, "No, you're nice."

I looked at her mom, "Hi-" I said with a smile, "I'm um, Danielle Downy-" I said sticking my hand out for her mother to shake.

Her mother smiled and took my hand, "Rose Galligher." Rose smiled at me.

I pushed her to the side as John talked to Sasha, "What does she have?" I asked in a whisper.

Rose gave me a look of depression, "Um, she has Metastatic bone cancer. Um, the Metastatic, means that it has spread to a different part of her body."

"Where?" I asked, that was horrible.

"Um, to her lungs." I could tell that Rose was broken up by it by the look in her eyes. That look of just straight depression.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, they say she's on the second stage, but I wanted her to meet John, she's always loved him, and I guess it was just luck that you happened to be here. She loves you to."

I smiled at that, "That's awesome. Well, I hope you, your daughter and your family well on this whole situation. I know what it's like to have a family member go through cancer, and it's tough. When was she diagnosed?"

"When she was 5. She's 6 now, going on 7."

"She's been diagnosed 2 years ago?"

Rose nodded sadly, "Ya."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." I said rubbing her shoulder, "Either way, she'll be okay." I said with a sad smile.

Rose nodded, "Either no cancer, or in Gods arms." She shrugged, "Like you said she'll be okay either way. No cancer in a messed up world, or in Gods arms safe and sound." She was starting to tear up.

I sighed and gave Rose a hug, I walked back over to Sasha, and knelt in front of her by John, "Hey sweetie." I said with a smile at Sasha.

She smiled brightly at me, "You know, with the face paint and hair dye you looked kind of scary, but without it you're really pretty."

I smiled at her, "Thank you so much, but I'm never going to be as beautiful as you are." I said with a wide smile

Sasha blushed brightly, she opened her mouth to say something, but her mom came up, "Hey, don't you have something for them to sign?" Rose said handing her a bag.

She blushed again, then nodded, "Ya." She took out a shirt, it was a John Cena shirt. I giggled, and she handed it to John, he signed it. She looked at me, and got out a WWE shirt, she handed me it, and I signed with my real name. Instead of my Crazy Bitch signature. She looked at it with a smile.

"Now I want something-" I said, she rose an eyebrow, "Can I get a picture with you."

"_Me_?" She asked like that was shocking.

"Yes-" I pointed to her, "you." I smiled at her.

Her mom pulled out a camera, "I got it." She said with a smile, then motioned for us to get in the picture. I got on my knees, she hugged me sideways around the neck and I wrapped my arms around her abdomen. I smiled widely, and her mom snapped the picture. I looked at her with a smile and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, as her mom constantly snapped pictures of us.

The girl looked at John, who smiled at her, he walked up to her as her mom continued to snap photos, John lifted her up and she hugged him for her moms photo. When her mom got the picture she wanted, Sasha hugged John for real this time. He hugged back and laughed.

I signed her bandanna, so did John, and we said our goodbyes.

"You two are so sweet-" Rose said as her daughter was getting ready to leave, "you made her day. Thank you so much." She hugged me, then John.

"No problem-" I said as her and John seperated from each other, "Hey, um-" I grabbed a piece of papper and wrote my email on it, "email me those photos please, and um, if I'm ever around here again I'll email you and we can meet up again, she's a really sweet girl."

Rose looked at my email like I handed her God himself, "That's, that's so sweet." She said as she put the paper in her purse, "Thank you so much."

I nodded, "No problem, I love my fans, and she's a sweet heart." I smiled at her, "Bye." I waved to Sasha, before I left.

I walked back over to my sister, and smiled at her, "Ready." I said.

She rose an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"Um, Make-a-Wish, it's a program celebrities do for children that have life threatening diseases, they make a wish to meet some body and we accept and meet them."

"Two things, thats really awesome and I can't believe my little sister is a freaking celebrity. It's going to be hard to refer you as a celebrity."

I giggled, and started to walk, my sister followed pushing Addison, "Don't think of me as one, think of me as your sister. I don't want to be refered to as a celebrity."

"Okay, but just remember that I am related to a celebrity."

I rolled my eyes, "You're strange."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Fuck off."

I rolled my eyes, I now knew where I got the fuck off phrase from. I smiled at her and gave her a look, "Hmm, how about you be nice to me, counting you're staying with me and I'm paying for your flight back."

She made a face, "I can pay for myself..."

"Krista, who are you kidding?" I asked with a small giggle.

She scoffed, "Myself." She said softly, I giggled at her. She wasn't 'poor' but she had to quit her job before Dayton got out of jail counting she had to take care of Addison. So 5 months after that, she had to use Links which in Illinois is something you get so the government pays for food (Not premade food, fast foods, or resturants) and you can only get it under special circumstances. Which she had, she still is allowed to use it even though Dayton is out. Luckily for her, Dayton had gotten a job and now shes sort of a 'stay at home' mom. She's looking for a daycare she can work out, so that she has a paying job while also watching her own kid.

I've also been helping her out, with money. She hates when I give her money, but I mean I want to. I'll feel selfish if I don't.

"How are you and Dayton?" I asked, changing the conversation.

She smiled, "Doing great, planning the wedding we are thinkin' about having it this January."

"Really? But it's August it's not that far away."

She shrugged, "So? Dayton got out, a month and a half ago and I had already found my dress before that. All we need is a brides maids dresses, a suit for Dayton, suits for his grooms men. We know the church that we are having it at. Ricki-" Ricki is our Aunt, "has a great place for the reception, and she even has a DJ, and old decorations from her wedding. So all we need is catering, more decorations, the cake, some snacks for after the dinner, and really that's it. We will have that all done by January." She said with a smile.

I sighed, "Hopefully you make it on a day that I can come to."

She giggled, "I wont put it on a Monday, it'll probably be on Saturday, because our friends don't work on weekends." She said with a hint of hope in there. I was her first brides maid, so I had an important part in the wedding. Me not making it would completely crush my sister. When I was retired from RoH, I took some time off before joining WWE. At least 6 months. I was there when she had Addison, and I stayed with her at her house with her and Addison. I had to leave to sign with WWE because Adrien didn't want me to wait, counting it was a job I was determined to get. So for a month and a half Krista was alone without Dayton there. I felt so bad leaving her and the baby. She never actually showed that she was heartbroken but my grandmother would always tell me that she was sad that I was gone, which would make me miss her and the baby so much more.

Me and my sister had a special bond, we weren't just sisters, she was my bestfriend. I would talk to her about anything and everything. So me missing her bid wedding day, would just just kill her. I couldn't do that to her.

I shrugged, "We'll probably have a house show but I'll reschedule and come. I can't miss my sisters big day." I smiled brightly at her as she nodded and smiled back. I was silently hoping Vince would let me, he probably would. He seems so understanding about everything else, I'll have to talk to him about it when the time gets nearer.

...

I and my sister continued to walk around the mall. We stopped at the food court, and I got some stuff to eat while Krista fed Addison, I smiled as Addison tried to look at me constantly moving the bottle out of her mouth, "Hey, squeaks." I said waving to her. Squeaks was my nickname to her, because when she cos or cries she squeaks. I also call her Squeaky Monkey or Squeaky Frog (because she kicks like a frog on crack). Her blue eyes met mine and she smile, and squeaked really loud causing some attention. I giggled, "Oh really?" I cooed at her, she smiled.

I felt someone slide in next to me, I looked at my sister who made a face. I sighed and looked over at, of course. John mother fucking Cena. He smirked at me, which pissed me off, "Well, hello. Funny that we would run into each other again."

I rolled my eyes, "Funny." I said through my clenched teeth, "How that you knew me and my sister-"

"I and my sister." He corrected me.

I rolled my eyes, "that _I and my sister_ were here and you just so happened to show up here?" I asked with a glare toward him.

"Guess it's just fate." He said with a smirk.

I pursed my lips, "Ya, fate. Or a little something else, called, oh I don't know. Stalking." I looked at him with another glare.

"Danielle!" My sister screamed.

I jumped, and shot her a glare, "Did you have to scream?"

"Yes, I have been trying to get your attention since you started talking. Look-" She pointed the other direction. My eyes fell onto something that completely shocked me.

Zach!

I jumped up and ran toward him.

John Cena P.O.V

I saw Danielle jump up and run to some guy. I looked at him, he looked like a total tool, he was wearing a backwards snap back, a black shit and jeans. He was walking around like he owned the place to.

"_Zachary_!" I heard Danielle scream.

He looked at her and his eyes lit up, "_DanDell_!" _Dandell_? The hell?

She stopped and I could tell she was giving him a glare, he laughed. I rolled my eyes, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I saw them do small talk, she dragged him over to the table. Zach looked at me and sized me up, I rolled my eyes he couldn't intimidate me even if he had a fucking gun to my head.

Krista got up and hugged him, "Hey, Zach haven't seen you in forever." She said pulling away from him.

"Yes, and you know who I haven't seen in forever also?-" He smiled, "Addison!" I heard Danielle cough, "and Danielle..." He said rolling his eyes. He walked over to the stroller and started to play with Addison.

Danielle sat down by me with a smile plastered on her face, "Who is that?" I asked her.

She looked at me like she had totally forgotten I was there, "Um-" She looked at the guy, "My bestfriend, Zach." She said plainly. There had to be something more than just being bestfriends. I mean come on, they're basically all over each other.

Zach sat down next to Danielle and looked directly at me. He looked at Danielle with a rose eyebrow.

"What?" Danielle asked, looking at him like he was scolding her.

"Who's this?" He asked with a chuckle.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "My personal stalker. Or Cena."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at me, "Your names Cena?"

I chuckled, "No. John... but she seems to think it's Cena."

He chuckled and looked at Danielle, "Well, why?"

She pursed her lips, and shot a glare at me which I smirked to. She looked at Zach, I knew by the look on his face she was trying to silently tell him something. Zach looked at me then nodded at Danielle.

She looked at me, "And why are you still here?"

"Easy-" She rose an eyebrow, "if the media sees us together in public, it makes the storyline more believable, which makes Vince happy, and if Vince is happy, then our wallets are happy."

She rolled her eyes, "I think you're doing it just to annoy me."

"Which isn't very hard." Zach said under his breath, Danielle kicked him under the table, he looked up glaring at her, "Um, _ouch_. Your foot just hit my leg."

"_Oh_ I'm _sorry_, I didn't realize that." Danielle said rolling her eyes.

"Well, don't let it happen again." He said turning to his food.

She pursed her lips and hit him again. He kicked her back and she smirked at him. They acted like they were siblings.

"So-" Zach said looking at me, "since according to Danielle, you have been kind of stalking her. How much do you know about her?"

I thought for a minute, "She doesn't like needles, or elevators. She couldn't swallow pills until she was 15, wrestling is her dream job, something happened with her mother, she fights in her sleep-" I shot her a glare, and she giggled, there was another thing I had learned that night, was not only was she a skilled fighter in the ring, she could also fight in her sleep. She constantly kicked me and hit her pillow. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose until she fell off the bed with an 'oof.' mummbled something, got back on and fell back asleep. To which after that she continued to fight, not my funnest night with a girl in my bed. Somewhat the funniest, but not the funnest, "she sleep walks. Anything else that pops up in my mind I'll let you know."

Zach nodded, "So the basics?" The basics? There's more? Fuck how much shit does this girl have? "But did you know this-" There was a pause and he was smirking. Then out of nowhere Danielle squealed loudly, and started laughing loudly, squealing and telling Zach to stop. I rose an eyebrow, "She's very ticklish." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk at Danielle. I didn't see his hands anywhere, though.

"Ya, her weak spot where she's ticklish is right on her back-" Her back? That's a little odd, "a little bit under her shoulder blades. Right-" He smirked and poked her to which she squealed to, "there."

I made a face, still strange. That's like saying my face is ticklish, "Her second tickle spot?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, like anyone else's-" He grabbed her sides and started to tickle her, she squealed and laughed, she started to thrash around trying to get out. I have to admit it was pretty funny, Zach let her go, then looked at me after he finished laughing, "her sides." That would I guess be my many tickle spot. "Her feet are actually not so ticklish." He made a face a shrugged, "Oh, well. It's still funny."

"Fuck off-" Danielle spat, at least I'm not the only one she says that to. Although she said that to him in more of a friendly way. When she said it to me, it was more rude and seriously. "it is to you, jerk." She crossed her arms and pouted. I don't think I've ever seen her pout that way, in a playful manner.

Zach rose an eyebrow and smirked, he poked her side causing her to squeal out loud again, "Might want to be nice to me. I know your weak points." He said with a smirk as he took a bite of his sandwich.

I chuckled, "Hmm, maybe I can get her to be nice to me, by-" I went to tickle her but she caught my hand.

"Don't touch me." She said pushing my hand away.

"Oh?-" I heard Zach say, "Like this?" He started to tickle her, this time he continued to until she started to beg him, "No. Say it. _Say it_." He said. Say what? Must be an inside thing...

"_Never_." She said, he continued to tickle her, "Okay, okay." She said, he stopped and waited, "Zachary Ryan Gibbs. You are the most awesomest, guy-" He tickled her, "man!" He stopped and waited for her to continue, "I have ever met. You are my bestfriend, and brother and if I have a cookie I will give it to you. So help me god." He smirked and tickled her again, she squealed and laughed then he pulled away, "What? What did I miss?" Her smile that she gave him, wasn't of a sibling relationship. At all. She was blushing widly, and her nose was all crinkled.

He shrugged, like the look she was giving him didn't affect him what-so-ever. Damn, if she was smiling at me like that, I would have to hop on before she changed her mind, "Nothing. Your laugh is just really funny."

I had to agree with Zach, her laugh was contagious. When she laughed you wanted to laugh and that squeal was extremely high pitched but... it was.. cute. In a way.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I giggled as Zach stopped tickling me. My laugh was funny? He's an idiot. John just laughed the whole time, like he was my friend. Which in reality he was far from the concept of '_friend_'

"Zach can you get me some ketchup?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"What?" He asked eating a fry.

"Can you get me some ketchup?"

"What?" He asked again looking at me.

"Ketchup. Fetch it." I pointed the way of the ketchup.

"Huh?" He formed a small grin on his face.

"You're so fuckin' annoying." I said groaning.

"What?"

"I hate you."

He gasped, "Take that back."

"Then stop saying what." Me and him have been doing this since 9th grade. He figured out that I hated when people constantly asked 'What?' so to purposely annoy the shit out of me he would constantly ask. What?

"Huh?" Or huh?

I rolled my eyes, and looked at John, "You see what I grew up with?"

John shrugged, "I find it entertaining, and makes part of my job a whole lot more easier."

"What job?"

He smirked at me, "To annoy you of course."

"I hate you. What's the other part."

He chuckled, "Getting into your pants. I think that I have spoken for myself on that part."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm getting some ketchup." I got up and walked over to the ketchup and mustard. I scowled at the mustard, "Mustards a sin." I said under my breath.

"You don't like mustard?" I jumped and turned around to see John standing basically next to me.

"Hate it. It's a sin." I said looking at the mustard with a glare, then getting some ketchup. I turned around to walk back to the table and ran into John, "Can you move?" I tried to side step him but he mirrored my action, "What?" I snapped.

"Who is Zach to you really? I mean you two are to close to just be bestfriends."

I rose an eyebrow, "How is it any of your business or concern, what Zach is to me?"

John shrugged, "Well, when we are going to have sex-"

"We aren't"

"When we are going to have sex-" John said sternly this time, I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to figure out you have a boyfriend, and if you date him-" He pointed to Zach, "and think he's hotter than-" he pointed to himself, "me. You're crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Zach is my bestfriend, he is basically my brother, but I can't call him my brother, we had a thing a long ass time ago. I just needed support back then, and he was there. I've known him since Kindergarten. That's what he is to me. Former playground mate, former boyfriend I guess you could say, and bestfriend." I looked at John with a rose eyebrow, "Are we done here?"

John tilted his head to the side, "So you're single?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you wont sleep with me?"

"Because I'm not the kind of girl that flaunts her body to everyone. I like to keep my personal areas to someone I care about. You see Zach-" I pointed to Zach and John nodded, "just think, he's been in my pants-" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "and you haven't." I winked at him and walked back over to the table leaving John standing there in shock. I made sure I swung my hips. I sat down and watched John slowly leave the mall. Thank the lords above for that!

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry guys that this chapter isn't that long. It's only like 5 thousand words, rather than it's normal 7 - 8 thousand. I just didn't know what else to write for it, I didn't just want to start rambling. Lol. _

_I wanted to introduce Zach Gibbs for a while, as one of Danielle's most important friends, and the story behind that (with him being her former... lover? I guess) will be revealed later in the story. Okay? Okay._

_If you want to know what Danielle Downy look like. Go here._

_ photos/79915553 N04/7891632640/ _

_**Note:** 1) Put flickr . com before it 2) Her boobs are bigger (no offense Lita. Lol) 3) Her abs are more defined (Again, no offense, not that Lita isn't pretty she's fuckin' gorgeous, it's just with Danielle you can clearly she her abs stick out (and not like a mans) ) 4) Her hair is longer; about to her waist (if straightened; if curled it's about to her mid abdomen) 5) Her hair is a chocolate brown; not red. For now. You never know._

_Other than that, she looks pretty much the same. Kay? Kay. _


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle Downy P.O.V

"So-" I looked at my sister who was driving the rental car. I rose an eyebrow at her, "I'll drop you off at the arena, and I just go to your locker room? With Addison? And Landon? What about the crying and everything?"

I waved the comment off, "There's nothing to worry about, I called Vince and he said it was perfectly fine."

Krista nodded slowly and sighed, I saw her look through her rearview mirror at the two children sleeping in the backseats. Landon looking exactly like his father, rather than his actual mother, who was the woman who got Dayton thrown in jail.

We pulled into the arena, that I would be taping _Raw_ in. I sighed and hopped out of the car, I picked Landon up, who was sleeping and his arms were hanging loosely around my shoulders. I saw Krista grab Addison's car seat and we carried the two small children in.

I walked in, and took them to my locker room, I laid Landon on a small couch, he didn't wake up at all. I smiled down at him, then looked at Krista, "Hey, Vince wants me to stop by his office, to talk about tonight. So, I'll be right back."

She nodded, and sat down. I sighed and walked into over to catering. I saw coffee, and grabbed some. I walked hastily over to Vince's office I knocked on the door. I heard a '_Come in._'

I sighed, and walked in. Vince looked at me and opened his mouth, "Ya, ya. Take a seat. I got it." I said walking over to the chair, and sitting down in it. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry for being late, um, I haven't really had that much sleep."

Vince rose an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off, "_And why not_?" I looked to my side, and saw John. I hadn't even realized he was in there I had been so tired, but the one thing I was sure of was he was trying to be dirty again and I wasn't having it. Not today.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I was taking care of a restless 3 year old, and a 5 month baby that wakes up at 3 o' clock in the morning, not letting me or my sister go back to bed until 5, then in which the 3 year old wakes up and runs around a bit. Ya, Cena. I have had about eh, 4 and a half hours of sleep in the past 2 days, and that's a whole. So I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your cocky attitude." I took a sip of my coffee looking at Vince, "And I'm going to be honest this-" I pointed to the coffee, "is the only thing keeping me awake."

Vince nodded, "I know what it's like taking care of children, believe me. I don't want to relive those moments-" He sighed, "Unfortunately for you, you and John will start the show." I sighed, "_Fortunately_ for you, the show doesn't start for another 4 hours, so why don't you add 3 hours to the 4 hours of sleep you have?"

I sighed in relief, "Thank you. So much. What did you have to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, just that, you and Cena start the show, and have one or two segments backstage. Go sleep." He urged, "I don't need you passing out in the ring." He winked at me.

I giggled, "Thank you Vince." I said, "Thanks, so much." I got up, "Later." I then walked out, I was walking toward my locker room but ran into someone. "Ouch." I said in a tired tone.

"You okay?" I looked up and saw Phil standing there.

"Oh, Phil it's you." I said in a tired tone, "Um, sorry. I need to get some sleep advised by Vince to do so."

He chuckled, "That bad, last night?"

See whenever I could I would call Phil and we would talk, out of random. He was like my older brother, more than ever now. He would talk to me until wee hours in the morning, I nodded slowly, "That bad last night-" I shook my head, "Listen, me and Cena are opening tonight, and I need sleep. Bad-" I touched his arm lightly, "I'll talk to you later. Promise."

He nodded with a small smile, "Okay, have fun." He said with a little chuckle.

I giggled and walked into my locker room, "Hey, Krista-" My sister looked up from the couch her eyes were ready to fall at any moment, "my boss said for me to get some sleep, if you want. Natalya and Beth are willing to take care of Landon and Addison, while we nap. Natalya has a baby nephew and niece and Beth has a baby cousin. So they know what to do."

She nodded, "Okay."

I walked over to the door and opened it revealing Natalya and Beth, "Wow, you guys really do get here fast."

They nodded and smiled brightly, "Let's see 'em." Beth said excitedly. She saw Addison, and put a hand on her chest, "Awh! She's adorable!" She cooed at her, she looked at Landon, "Oh, god. He's so handsome!"

I giggled, "Have at 'em."

They clapped there hands. They took the small children, and they all started to play.

I plopped down on the couch and laid there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep fast.

...

I felt someone shaking me awake, "Danielle-" I heard a whisper say, I groaned, "Danielle, wake the fuck up!" My eyes shot open, and I saw Cena standing there kneeling in front of me.

"Cena? How in the hell did you get into my locker room?"

"It was unlocked, you have to get ready, the shows about to start."

I nodded, "Kay. Now get out."

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay, alright." He said walking out.

...

I stood at the gorilla position waiting for John to say something about me to the crowd as I watched the monitor near to the curtains.

"Well, speaking of new changes-" He looked around, as the crowd gave him a mix of boos and cheers, I think he was talking something about the WWE championship, "There's a new diva?" The crowd cheered, "Danielle Downy." He said again, "I even teamed up with her last week, well, how about I bring Danielle on out, so she can actually speak this time."

I stretched a bit, then heard the remix of My Time come on. I smirked and ran out when it said 'Here come's trouble.' I smiled brightly as I ran out. I was wearing ripped skinny blue jeans, with my cowboy boots tucked over them tightly, and a black shirt that said 'Work Hard. Play Harder.'

I ran around smacking hands as I ran the ramp. I slid into the ring, and ran to the turnbuckle. I lifted up wiping my hair back, doing the '_Rock on_.' sign.

I jumped off the turnbuckle and grabbed a mic. I walked over and stood in front of John.

"Well, Danielle. All I have to say is welcome to Raw."

I nodded, "Thanks-" I said with a rose eyebrow, "and what I have to say to you, is thank you for being my partner. I kind of forgot about the match after a while, counting it was only going to be a couple of minutes. Me being so talented and everything." I said with a giggle as the crowd laughed along, "Why are ya'll laughin'? I'm bein' serious." I said with my accent shown through.

"You know-" John said, "I never really thought about it, but, you're a quote un-quote. Country girl aren't you?"

I looked down at my cowboy boots, "Was it the accent that gave it away, my clothing, or my boots." I asked pointing to my boots.

John chuckled, "Totally the boots. And another thing I might add is that country girls are extremely hot."

I giggled, and walked a little bit closer to him, the crowd whistled, "Well, city b_oy_-" I said with a wink to the crowd, "do you think you can ride a country girl like that? I go by the saying, save a horse, ride a cowboy. And you are far from a cowboy, homeboy."

John rose an eyebrow, "Well, sweetheart, if you ever want to ride a cowboy, I wouldn't hesitate to put a cowboy hat on. I'd do it right now."

I giggled, "Listen, homeboy. A hat ain't what makes a cowboy-" I smirked, "it's his gun."

John's eyes got wide, and he opened his mouth to reply until we were cut off by a song, it was Beth. I turned around, Beth was walking down, she got into the ring, with a mic in hand, "Danielle, you're worried about a cowboys gun. When you should be worried about me."

"I should be worried about you?" I asked without the mic, I put the mic to my lips, "Listen, Beth? Is it?" She looked offended, which I smirked at, "Who beat who here last week?" She opened her mouth to reply, "Oh, that's right-" I pointed to myself, "Me. Beth just because you lost, doesn't mean that you're not good." I giggled, "I'm just better."

"That was one match." Beth said, "And it wasn't even one on one."

I giggled, "You want to fight me? One on one? Then bring it!" I screamed in her face, "I'll show you who the new dominate diva is. You talk about how you want to change the divas division. I'll show you how I'm going to change the divas division. Starting by getting rid of you."

Beth opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Drew's song. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the ramp at Drew who was walking down the ramp.

I crossed my arms and eyed Drew as he walked into the ring.

"_Danielle_-" He said, he had an accent. I tilted my head to the side, it sounded like he was scolding me, "_Danielle. Danielle_. Now while you are very talented-" I rose an eyebrow, "Beth has the experience factor. That and you're hanging out with that no talented loser." He said nodding his way toward John.

I giggled, "Okay, Drew? Two things-" He nodded, "1, it doesn't matter who has the more experience-" He rose an eyebrow, "while that could be a factor, I've known Women's Wrestlers that had years of experience, but I was still better than them. I had the determination. I had the talent. I had the heart for this-" I looked at Beth, "I don't want change, I need it. Which is why, I'm getting rid of you, you're not determined for this. You're not even at my level-" Beth opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, "Now 2, no talented loser? How is hanging out with someone who has no talent reflect my talent. Not only is your statement confusing but also stupid. But hanging out with him-" I pointed to John who was now standing beside me, "as apposed to what? Or whom?"

Drew chuckled, "Me." He said looking me up and down.

I laughed, until I almost fell down, then looked at him, "_Ew_." I said with distaste, "Not only did I just laugh my ass off, but I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." Drew looked like he was in complete shock, "Sorry, Drew, but I don't go after your kind."

"My kind?" He asked slightly offended.

"Ya. No talent, trying to be cool, _losers_." I said mocking him, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Ya, well I wouldn't want to be anywhere near, a no talented slut. Who I can see is sleeping her way to the top." He gave a glare at John, then looked back at me.

"Am I? I wasn't aware I was. Please, please, explain to me how I'm sleeping my way to the top if even I don't know of this."

"Danielle, keep trying to play cute. You're just another diva, Danielle who will use her assets to further her career."

I pursed my lips, and walked closer to Drew, "You wanna know something, Drew?" He rose an eyebrow, "What goes around, comes around." I smacked him across the face, as hard as I could, making him stumble over to the ropes. I looked at Beth who charged at me, picking me up and body slamming me onto the mat. I pushed her back and kicked her on the nose. Then jumped up and ran after her. She slid out of the ring as John was trying to get Drew who also slid out of the ring.

I looked at Beth and grabbed a mic, "You wanted a one on one match? How about we do it, right now." I said, and dropped the mic onto the ground.

Beth's eyes got wide and she looked at me for a second, "Y-you're not even dressed to wrestle." She said pointing to my attire.

I looked down, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt I pulled my shirt over my head revealing my black bra under neath. I sighed and grabbed the dropped mic as guys in the crowd whistled, "I'm ready now." I said and dropped the mic. I put my hands on my knees and stood there bent over starring dead at Beth.

_**Let's light it up!**_

I saw Aj Lee skip out onto the ramp, she stood there all smiles with a mic in her hand, "Okay, girls no fighting right now-" I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

I grabbed the mic off of the ground, "No fighting?" I asked, "Isn't this WWE World _Wrestling _Entertainment? Hence the wrestling. Isn't fighting what we're paid to do?"

"Well yes but-"

"So how come we can't."

Aj pursed her lips, "Okay, 1 don't interrupted me I am your boss. 2, this what you're doing isn't wrestling, it's chaos. It's-"

I cut her off again, "Crazy?" I smirked, "Well, that's because I am a _Crazy Bitch_." Nice pun there, I approved.

Aj made a face, "Crazy-" She said under her breath, then shook her head after making a face, "Anyway. You two, Beth and Danielle, will have to wait to wrestle each other-" I rose an eyebrow, "Until SummerSlam."

I nodded, then made a face, "Okay." I said, as Beth argued with Aj. I smirked when Aj constantly kept telling her she was the boss, that she was the GM. I looked at John, and grabbed my shirt. I slipped my shirt back over my head and walked down the ramp, smacking hands as I did so.

I posed at the top of the ramp and smiled once more before walking backstage. I kept walking until I saw Phil at catering. I walked beside him, "What's up, homie?"

He chuckled seeing me, "Homie?" He asked with a Pepsi in hand.

"Yes my Pepsi amigo."

He laughed, "Okay, now that was just weird." He said taking a drink, I grabbed an energy drink and started to drink it, "Energy drink?" Phil asked putting his Pepsi on the table.

"Yes, believe me. I need it." I took another drink, "Although, energy drinks never work on me, they actually just make me tired." I put the energy drink down and smiled at Phil, "Did I do good?"

"Great." Phil confirmed, "You weren't kidding when you said you had pretty good mic skills." He said with a smile.

"What about my amazing wrestling skills?"

Phil laughed, "Those to."

I saw John out of the corner of my eye, I sighed and made a face. Phil rose an eyebrow, he looked at what I had noticed and a scowl came onto his face.

John walked up to us and smirked at me, to which I rolled my eyes at, "Hey, Brooks-" He said nodding and Phil, then looked back at me with that stupid grin, "_Danielle_." It was like he was mocking me, without me even saying anything, "So hows Zach?" He asked with another smirk.

I rose an eyebrow, "Good?" I looked at Phil, who looked extremely confused. I giggled his face was funny when he was confused.

"Well, the writers want you to come with me and get ready for our segments." He smirked at me.

I squinted my eyes at him, I didn't know if he was doing this just to annoy me or being serious. I looked at Phil, and gave him a look.

He looked at John then walked over to me, "Hey, I'm going to go with you guys. Me and Danielle are going to catch up, counting we are so used to rooming together, so when you guys are done I want to talk to her. So if you don't mind-" He paused, "oh wait, I don't care if you do mind."

John rolled his eyes and nodded walking the other direction me and Phil followed him.

...

I and John were standing waiting for our cue to start talking, I was sitting on the crate once again and John was going to walk up. I pulled out my phone acting as though I was texting.

"Action!" The guy called. I knew the camera was looking at John who was walking toward me, I saw out of the corner of my eye John smile and the camera went to me I was still looking at my phone, but I could see out of my peripheral vision.

"Hey." I heard I looked up from my phone and smiled.

"Hi." I said still smiling at him.

"Um-" John rubbed the back of his neck, "what were you saying before Beth came out?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh, about a cowboys-" I smirked, "gun."

"Ya, about that-" John started, until he was interuptted by AJ Lee. She came up with a wide smile.

"John-" She nodded at him, John nodded back, she looked back at me, "Danielle. I am AJ Lee your new boss. I'm sorry for not formally introducing myself. Welcome to Raw." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Thanks. It's been awesome here. Kind of wild, but I like wild. I'm kind of cr-" John covered my mouth. AJ's smile turned into a frown.

"Anyway-" AJ said after a long pause, "Danielle you will not be having a match, and John you wont either, but you will next week, same with you Danielle. John you will be facing Drew and Danielle you will be facing Beth. Good luck." She said, she smiled and skipped away.

John uncovered my mouth, I rose an eyebrow, "Why did you do that?"

"Don't question it, just don't say-" He lowered his voice, "crazy. Around her." He made a face, "She gets a little weird about it."

I nodded, "Duly noted. Thanks."

John smiled, "You're welcome. Now, since we don't have matches tonight-" I rose an eyebrow, "I know this place here, it's awesome, if you would like to go?"

I tilted my head to the side and smiled, "I would love to-" I hopped off of the crate, "just let me get ready. See you soon." I kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Cut! Great work guys!"

I nodded at the director and walked over to Phil, "Was I believable?"

"Very. I actually thought you and John were actually friends."

I giggled, "Ya. Right." I said with a giggle.

He chuckled and we walked away from the hallway. I walked over to my locker room, "I love the fact that my sisters here-" I turned around and face Phil with a smile, "but I miss my roomy buddy." I hit his arm playfully and giggled.

"Sober buddies." He said with a small smile.

I put my fist out, "Hit it." He chuckled and we did knuckles, "I'm going to hang out with my sister, and I promise as soon as her and Addison go back to Illinois we can hang out and watch Iron Man." I jumped up with glee, "I love Iron Man."

Phil laughed, "I will never understand your strange fascination for Robert Downey Jr."

"What's to understand? He's hilarious. I like guys that are funny, you could have almost no muscle, but as long as you can stand up for yourself, know how to fight and are funny, I could care less what you look like."

He nodded, "Well, good. I'm glad you're not like some of those superficial girls."

"Well the difference between me and them, is I'm not a girl. I'm a _woman_." I giggled as he chuckled with me. I gave him a hug, "I'll see you later." I said as I pulled away from him. I walked into my locker room and my sister was talking to Natalya and Beth.

"Hey guys." I said, I sat down next to my sister, and smiled at Addison as Krista was feeding her.

"Hey!" Beth said with a smile, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Ya, sure?"

Beth and Natalya looked at each other with matching smirks, then looked back at me. I rose an eyebrow, "Are you and Phil seeing each other?" Natalya asked out loud.

I rose an eyebrow, "Um...why would you ask that?"

"Because it's everywhere I turn. It's on a lot of wrestling rumor, gossip sites."

"Really?" I asked, looking between them.

Beth nodded, and handed me her phone, "See."

I grabbed it and looked at the title.

**WWE Champion CM Punk and former RoH women's wrestler rumored to be dating. **

I clicked the link.

_WWE Champion CM Punk has been rumored to be dating, retired and former RoH Champion Danielle Downy. The two have reportedly been seen out together. _

_Danielle Downy's ring name is Crazy Bitch, for FCW, OVW, and RoH. Downy made her WWE debut last week, and has already been rumored of dating former WWE Champion John Cena, which was quickly dismissed by Downy and Cena saying that they were just friends. A source says that CM Punk and Downy normally travel together on the road. A source backstage of the WWE says the two are inseparable backstage, and are constantly talking. _

_The duo has been seen checking into various different hotels together. _

_There is no word of the two denying the rumors._

_WWE officials have reportedly been high off of Downy since discovering her in RoH. It was reported that Stephanie McMahon saw great potential in Downy, and that she was getting a push. _

_Could her sudden push be because of CM Punk? _

_CM Punk has been romantically linked to a lot of Diva's and Knockouts. From the likes of Maria to Amy Dumas (Lita). _

I sighed reading that, it was actually believable. Now I have to set them straight.

I scrolled down to the comments, and saw a bunch.

**_Downy is a great talent, I don't think her push is because of Phil, I think it's because of Stephanie seeing her potential to make the Diva's division better. _**

I smiled at that, and continued to scroll.

**_Obviously he's dating her because she looks a lot like Lita. _**

I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and handed Beth her phone back, "To answer your question is no. I'm not dating Phil."

"Why not?" Natalya asked smiling.

I shrugged, "Because he's more like a brother, you know? When I see us, I see a sibling relationship, not a romantic relationship. It would be just to weird."

She nodded and got a little down. Beth nodded, "I was just wondering..." She added.

I pulled out my phone and called my manager/friend my... franger? After 2 rings she answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Age, can you make an interview with a wrestling news site or somethin' because there are rumors that I'm dating Phil and I want to put an end to them."

I heard her writing something, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll call you soon about it, anything else."

"Nope."

"Okay, well call you later."

"Bye, chica." I hung up and looked at Beth and Natalya, "Those will be settled soon."

"You like to confirm rumors, don't you?"

I shrugged, "I just hate when people assume things, if they want facts, they could just ask." I giggled slightly, "I'll be right back." I said getting up.

I walked out and into the hallway, I was looking for Phil. I walked around for a bit, then ran into someone, "Hey watch-" I looked up and saw a man that was pretty tall. He was tan and had tattoo's just about everywhere on his arms. I rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry-" He said, his voice was low, "I wasn't looking where I was going. I was talking to someone on my phone." He said with a kind smile.

I nodded, "It's fine. Sorry for snapping almost, it comes out naturally."

He chuckled, "It's fine. Believe me I know-" He stuck out his hand, which I took, "Randy Orton."

I nodded and shook his hand, "Danielle Downy. Obviously, being new and everything."

He chuckled, "I knew who you were, just didn't know if you knew who I was."

I giggled, "Um, do you know where Phil's locker room is?"

"Um, ya. It's down the hall to the left, it has CM Punk written on it."

I nodded, "Thank you." I said and walked away.

I continued looking for his locker room and finally found it, I knocked on it. He opened it and rose an eyebrow, "Danielle-" He crossed his arms, "what's up?"

"Um, did you know that the gossip rumor wrestling sites are reporting us dating?"

He shrugged, "No, I never really pay attention to them, but it would make sense they would counting we are with each other 24/7."

I giggled, "Ya, but wouldn't they figure we aren't holding hands or anything..."

He shrugged, "People will believe what they want to believe until proven wrong, and sometimes even then they still believe it."

I nodded, "I think I'm going to make a joke about it on twitter."

Phil chuckled, "Don't go to far with it, Vince gets angry sometimes, believe me. I know."

I giggled, "Well I just thought I would let you know."

"That's fine."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later." I started to walk away.

"That you will!" Phil shouted, I giggled and turned around winking at him. I then turned on my heel and walked away again leaving Phil laughing.

I took out my phone and pulled up twitter.

_Well apparently people believe that me and_ ** CMPunk** (Author's Note: If it's a tweet; which I'll tell you if it is. An you see names in bold in the middle, start or ending of the tweet it is a tag. I cant put the at sign, so I bolded it instead.) _are dating now? _

I tweeted it.

Then pulled up a different box.

_How in the hell did they find out?! After everything of me and Punk of keeping it a secret! _

I tweeted that to.

I got several tweets from fans.

**OfficialDanielleDowny** _Are you seriously dating?! OMG! _

I giggled that was from a Punk fan, I could tell by that fact the username was CM_Punk_4Eva

I rolled my eyes.

** CM_Punk_4Eva** _Yep! Engaged to be married to! OMG! _

I sent that.

I got a tweet from Phil.

** OfficialDanielleDowny CM_Punk_4Eva** _Oh, ya. How could you not noticed that giant rock on her finger?_

I giggled and sent another tweet.

** CMPunk** _I want a vegas wedding! With Elvis, and everything!_

I waited a bit, then got a tweet from Phil.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _I don't care where as long as there is some comic book character in there._

I laughed loudly. Then I realized I was walking around the arena. I looked up and saw some people staring at me, "Get on with your business." I said waving them away. Then looked back down.

** CMPunk** _You and your comic books! Oh well, that's fine, I'll deal with 'em."_

I waited again until Phil tweeted me back.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _You'll do more than deal with them. You'll read them._

I laughed again, and tweeted back.

** CMPunk** _Oh no! I'll watch the Avengers instead, how about that? ..._

I giggled and tweeted, then ran straight into someone, "Oh god!" I gasped, "I'm so sorry-" I looked up, and... Cena. I rolled my eyes, "On second thought. Nevermind." I tried to side step him but he followed my motion, "What?" I snapped.

"So, you and Phil?"

I rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you just say somethin-"

I cut him off, "I forgot, some idiots can't read sarcasm. If I was being serious I wouldn't break it over Twitter."

He nodded, "So, you aren't...?"

"No."

He smirked, "Good. So that means-" He went to put his arm around me.

"Still no. Cena."

"Damn." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Can you leave me alone? For a week?"

"Nahh."

"Why not? After next week we will start this stupid storyline, and you can annoy me ever single day."

John pursed his lips, "A whole week without annoying you? And seeing that mad face you make, oh, not going to do with me."

I rolled my eyes, and tried to move away, he just got in front of me again, "Seriously can you leave me alone?"

John's smirk actually turned into a frown, I rose an eyebrow, "Listen, sorry for pissing you off. Yes, I'll leave you alone for a week, but just remember next week I can annoy you again."

I rolled my eyes, "A week is all I need to not kill you, Cena." I walked past him and he didn't stop me this time. I looked back at my phone and saw another tweet from Phil.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _That makes me love you so much more. _

I giggled and tweeted back.

** CMPunk** _Dawwww! Stop you is makin' me blush._

I walked into my locker room, and Beth and Natalya gave me some weird looks, "So, you and Phil are going at it on Twitter?"

"Yep." I said with a smile, "We are just makin' fun of the gossip of me and him goin' out. If people think it's real I think they need to get their brain checked."

They laughed, "I knew you were kidding on your first tweet." Natalya said, "It's was pretty funny, when you said you two were engaged to be married."

I nodded, "Ya, I'm somewhat surprised he went along with it-" I shrugged, "then he did, and it made it that much more funny."

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it. Tweeted, from Phil.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _Always do. Now stop tweeting and come to bed ;)_

I laughed and tweeted him back.

** CMPunk** _Ha! Will do! ;)_

I tweeted it. I kind of hopped that no one thought this was actually true, otherwise I would be worried of our society now of days.

I heard my phone ring and looked at it.

Adrien.

I answered it, "Hello."

"Dani, I got an interview with a site. They'll skype you here in a few and you can give them your story."

I sighed, "Thanks Age."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." I looked up at the trio (minus Addison and Landon) and smiled, "I have to leave for a few. Interview-" I groaned, "I'll be right back. Again." I left them giggling. I looked at my Iphone waiting for the skype.

I finally got it. I answered, "Hello?"

"Danielle Downy?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Josh from . I will be asking you various questions."

"Kay."

"What is the relationship status of you and Phil?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not together, we joke around a lot, outside of wrestling he's one of my closet friends. We are quote, unquote 'Sober buddies.' and yes we do room together, and travel together, but we only share a hotel place, not rooms or beds."

He nodded, "When are you planning on retiring?"

"Not anytime soon. I'm looking forward to another 15 to 20 years. I want to be a women's wrestler as long as I can."

He wrote my response down, "Alright. You and John Cena's relationship?"

I shrugged, "Friends. He and Phil have showed me around a lot, and I'm thankful for that."

"Are you ever planning on posing for playboy."

I bursted out laughing, "I just recently started wearing half tops, and that's an accomplishment for me. So posing for Playboy is out of the question, men can leave that stuff to their imagination."

He wrote my response down, "What are your plans after wrestling?"

I shrugged, "I'm not to sure. I would you know as any other woman to become a mother, but with the way I want my career to go, I don't see that happening, unless there's a slip or something." That somewhat depressed me, I have been wanting to become a mother for so long, but like I said with the way my career was going and where I wanted to be when I retired, it will never happen. One by the time I believe I'll retire I'll be at least 40 or 45. So the chances of me becoming a mom are slim to none.

"You've said that you'll never classify yourself as a Diva-" I nodded, "so what are you going to do with the championship it is classified as the Diva's title."

I shrugged, "I'm hoping to get the Women's championship back, that'll be the only title I'll go for. I refuse to have the Diva's title. When I think Diva, I think models and weaves. Not that all of them are, it's just what I think. When I think women's wrestler I think powerful, strong, athletic, smart, beautiful. I want to be that, and if I ever get there than we'll see."

He nodded, "People have been saying that you're like the modern day Lita, your thoughts on that?"

I shrugged, "I think it's an honor to be compared to a terrific women's wrestler the best highfyling women's wrestler on the face of the planet in my eyes. So being compared to her is an honor and I love that."

"Some people are even saying that you look like her."

"Really?-" He nodded, "Wow. Well again that's an honor I mean have you seen her? She's beautiful."

He nodded, then he started asking me various different questions from my favorite Diva. I responded with Lita and Trish Stratus. My favorite past wrestler (Stone Cold Steve Austin) and my favorite current wrestler. I decided to joke around and said CM Punk, but in reality it was Triple H. What my favorite rivalry was (Trish and Lita rivalry) then he retorted with which rivalry of mine was my favorite, who was my greatest competitor, etc.

I hung up and walked back to my locker room, Beth and Natalya had left, and it was just two sleeping children and my sister. I smiled at her, "You want to leave?"

"Ya." She said softly as she rocked Addison, "They are getting to tired."

I nodded, and grabbed our stuff, she had to carry Addison, so I carried the rest.

I put everything in the car and we drove back to the hotel.

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_I love, love, love LONG reviews. With your opinion about everything! I could use the constructive criticism! Tell me what you want, what you would like to see more of, who's your favorite character, what you favorite part of the chapter was, what your favorite chapter it. EVERYTHING_

_Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I woke up.

Outside.

Again.

I groaned, and got up, thank God that this hotel had a balcony. My sister had left yesterday afternoon. Which meant me and Phil were going to room together here soon...

Oh, wait.

No we weren't.

Fuck life.

I'm going to start rooming with Cena here soon.

Oh, kill myself.

And RAW's tonight, which meant the storyline starts tonight, which also means that me and Cena are going to announce we are 'dating' then we start rooming together. Or hell, we'll start rooming together before we even announce it.

Damn!

I miss my roomy buddy.

And Cena was far from a roomy buddy.

He was more like the creepy roommate who watches you sleep.

I sighed loudly, and got up. I looked at my attire, my usual sleeping wear which was a grey spaghetti strap tank top, and dark grey sweats. I had my hair up in a bun, I looked less exhausted today.

Thank the lord.

I slipped the tank top over my head revealing my red and black lacy bra. I slipped a black tank top on, then a Dallas Cowboys jersey over it. I pulled down my sweats revealing my black lacy panties. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and of course. My boots.

I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in letting it fall down in waves. I put on my make up, making it look naturally of course. I put my lip gloss on, I had a weakness.

Tasting lip gloss.

Mine tasted like vanilla cherry.

...

I walked around the arena for a minute, waiting for the security to take me to my locker room. One came up, he smiled at me for a bit, "Ms. Downy?"

"Yes?"

"Um, before I escort you to your locker room. Mr. McMahon would like to speak with you."

I nodded, "Of course." He nodded and I followed him to the room. He knocked on it, I heard a mumble and he opened the door.

"Here you go."

I nodded, "Thanks." I walked in. I saw Vince in his usual position behind his desk, and Cena of course in the chair. I sat down next to him.

Vince chuckled, "It appears we do this quite often."

I sighed, "Appears so. Should I expect to come here next week. Usual time?"

He chuckled, "Possibly."

"Oh, come on. I'm on a schedule here."

Vince rolled his eyes, then chuckled, "Okay, I would like to talk about tonight. How to start the storyline."

"Figured as much." I said under my breath, receiving a look from Vince. I giggled.

"Anyways. How the creative team wants it to happen, is Danielle while you're in a match against Beth, Natalya will come out causing a DQ, you of course will win. Beth and Natalya will continue to beat on you, then Drew will come out, he'll act like he's going to do something-" He looked at John, "that's where you come in. Your music hits and you come out. You'll save Danielle and then in some way you'll kiss her. It'll be on purpose, don't act like you didn't want it to happen."

"So I make the first move?" John asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Always does." I said in a whisper, I got a glare from Cena, and a chuckle form Vince.

"See there, I knew putting you two in a storyline was a good idea." I rolled my eyes, but Vince couldn't see that I did, "Anyway. Then John in your match, against Drew, Beth will eventually come out causing a distraction. Danielle comes in, gets Beth away from the ring. You win. Then Danielle-" He looked at me, "you'll kiss John and walk away."

I nodded slowly, "Kay. Easy enough."

Vince nodded, "Secondly, I want you two to room together as soon as possible."

"Like?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"So I can room with Phil tonight?" I asked more excitedly then I should have. I regretted saying Phil once I saw Vince's face.

"Brooks?" Fuck, "Phil Brooks?" Damn it.

I bit my bottom lip, and nodded slowly, "Yes?"

Vince made a face, "I didn't realize you two were an item."

My eyes got wide, "Oh, no we aren't. I assure you that. What me and Phil has is nothing but a sibling relationship."

Vince nodded slowly, "I mean I have been hearing things on the internet. But-"

I cut him off, "Vince. There is nothing going on with me and Phil. I swear, yes we room together. But I put the rumors of us dating to rest, I had an interview last week. Don't worry about the storyline being jeopardized by I and Phil's friendship. I just like to room with him, we get along well and he's fun to be around, and after tonight I wont be able to see him as much. That's all."

Vince nodded slowly, "Alright-" He didn't seem so sure, "You two may go."

I nodded and left. I stopped and stood there for a second, I was feeling slightly dizzy, I walked over to a crate and sat down. I sighed loudly.

"Sick?" I jumped and looked up.

Cena.

God Damn it! I rolled my eyes, "No. Just dizzy-" I sighed, and looked at John, "You get to annoy me again."

He chuckled, "I know. It's been so weird not being able to."

I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to say something but someone came up and tapped on my shoulder, "Ms. Downy?"

"Yes."

"Your locker room is this way."

I nodded, and looked back at John, "Can't annoy me yet." I said to him and followed the sercurity, while John chuckled. He showed to me to, I opened the door and noticed that my stuff was already in there. I nodded at him and went to look for Phil.

When I finally found him, he was standing at catering, "Phillip!" I screamed. He turned around and looked around like he was going to hit someone, then he saw me and he chuckled. I knew he hated being called Phillip, so I did it to annoy him. If it was anyone else that said it, he'd have to kill someone.

"Dandell." He said with a smirk.

I pursed my lips, and smacked his arm, "You Phillip Jack Brooks have made my list."

"List of what?"

I made a face, "I'm not to sure, but when I think of it. I'll tell you."

He chuckled, "Duly noted."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I start my storyline with Cena tonight."

He nodded, "Fun." He said sarcastically

"But guess what?" I was getting excited now.

"Oh, no that's the excited voice. What?"

I giggled, "I don't have to room with John until tomorrow. So that means-" I waited for him to finish.

"We get to room together?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

He chuckled, "But after tonight."

I pouted, "Ya."

"Depressing."

I giggled, "Very."

...

"Ms. Downy."

I sighed. It seemed like everywhere I went. Ms. Downy? Ms. Downy? Are you Ms. Downy? Like YES! Damn it! I looked at the stage crew and smiled, "_Yes_."

"You have a segment with Mr. Cena. It was a last minute change of plans by the creative team."

I nodded and walked over to the crate, this time I didn't sit on it I stood by it. You know mixing it up? No? Sit on the crate next time? Kay. Ya, I'm kind of missing my crate.

"Action!"

I looked at my phone waiting for John to appear.

"Hey-" I looked up and saw John coming toward me.

"Hi." I said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Nothin'-" He smiled at me, "I had an awesome time last week."

"Ya, um. About that, thanks for taking me out, I needed to get out. Being new you don't get around that much and either people envy you or they hate you and you get that little bit that actually like you-" I sighed, "pretty much like high school on crack."

John chuckled, "It was no problem. I would like to do it again, sometime."

"And what makes you think I will?"

"Because I'm... me."

"Oh, because you're the big shot in WWE. The 'face' so to say, and you think that's a turn on for me?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't go for big shot's John-" I said lowly, I was about to continue but he cut me off.

"Danielle, you know that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Because you're so incredibly hot?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. But thanks for giving me that boost of confidence-" I giggled, "but in reality, I was joking. What makes me think that you will is that we both had an amazing time last week and I would love to get to know you better."

I made a face, "For some strange reason John, I don't think that's the case. But if you want me to believe you. Prove it." I said and walked away. Out of the camera's view. I stayed back and saw John still starring at where I just was.

"I'll prove it." He whispered as the camera went off.

...

It was my time to go out. I waited for my music to hit, I was the last one to go out.

_**Oh. Here come's trouble!**_

I ran out, jumping around. I smirked at the crowd and smacked their hands as I ran down the ramp. I ran to the ring and slid in. When I got up I glared directly at Beth, she made a face. I ran to the turnbuckle and did the rock on sign. When I hopped down I didn't have enough time to do anything before I was hit in the back of the head.

The bell dinged, and my music was cut. I covered my head from the blows Beth was giving me. I felt her hands go into my hair and she threw me by my hair. I groaned when I hit the back of my head, on the mat roughly. I heard the referee whisper in my ear, "Are you alright? Can you continue?"

I nodded, "Ya." I said with a groan, even though I was in pain and my neck was very stiff.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I watched as Beth threw Danielle by her hair. I saw her head connect with the mat, I clenched my jaw. That was defiantly a hard hit, I saw the ref back Beth away which meant he thought something was wrong. I leaned forward waiting for something to happen. He whispered something in her ear. I saw her instantly give her response. He didn't look extremely sure but he called for the match to continue.

"Danielle, is showing her flaws." Michael said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? She, like Stephanie said, is very athletic, has terrific mic skills and is very beautiful. All the aspects of what the WWE is looking for with a WWE Diva." Agreed

"All I'm saying is that Beth is dominating in this match." Also agreed, but we'll see.

"Well, it's only the beginning. So shut up and watch the match." Full heartedly agreed.

Beth went over to Danielle and went to grab her. Danielle brought her foot back and kicked Beth right on the nose. I heard both Jerry and Michael gasp as that happened. You could hear her boot connect with Beth's nose.

Ouch.

Danielle got up, and started to get the upper hand. Beth pushed Danielle back, Beth ran after Danielle, but Danielle slid underneath Beth's legs. Causing confusion for Beth, Danielle ran up to Beth and grabbed her hair pulling her back.

Danielle held the back of her head, as she tried to recover. Before Beth could get up, Danielle kicked her on the back. She looked completely worn out already, must have been the hit to the head. When the camera went to Beth's face, you could see blood slowly go down from her nose to her lip. Beth touched her nose and saw the blood instantly, her eyes got wide. Beth got up and turned around only to be hit with a spear by Danielle.

Danielle fell back, and I saw her eyes were closed. I leaned forward hoping that she would open them soon. The ref slowly started to count. Danielle's eyes popped opened and she dragged herself over to Beth covering her.

1...2...

I saw Natalya come out of no where and hit Danielle in the back. I got up.

That's my cue.

I walked over to the gorilla position, Drew was also standing there waiting for his turn to go out. The stage crew gave him the go and he walked out.

I sighed and got ready to go out for the save.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I felt Natalya kicking me and Beth punching the back of my head. I was getting dizzier by the second, I heard the fans boo even more. I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes lazily seeing Drew standing in front of me, and Beth and Natalya holding me.

I heard the crowd erupt into cheers. I knew it was John. I felt myself being thrown back down to the mat. I groaned when my face connected with the mat.

I laid still on the mat, I had a huge headache. It felt like my brain was going to explode, I waited for John to help me up. I felt huge arms wrap around me, to which I knew it was John. He put one hand on my side, and one hand under my head/chin. I was standing completely, I opened my eyes into squints, John smirked. He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my forearms, he dipped me back and his lips smacked mine. I acted like the kissed shocked me, but I knew Vince would rather me melt than to fight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed back. John slowly pulled away bringing back to where I was standing straight. He pulled away from me fully, I opened my eyes acting as if I was in complete shock. The crowd was dead, I made a face and walked out of the ring. Slowly limping away, counting I was pretty sore.

When I got through the curtain I about collapsed, I was caught though. I looked up to see Phil he gave me a look of concern, "Are you okay?" He asked, checking me over.

"Ya, ya." I said out of breath, "Fine. Just took to many blows to the back of the head." I said rubbing the back of my head, "I think I need an ice pack, and some Tylenol."

Phil chuckled, "Then c'mon I'll get you something." I nodded slowly as Phil helped me to the trainers. He placed me on a cold steel chair.

I sat there, as he went to get someone. I closed my eyes for a bit, then I heard snapping. I opened them, "What?" I groaned.

Phil chuckled, "Stay awake, haven't you ever heard that if you fall asleep after a blow to the head there's a chance you wont wake up?"

"No? Counting I got a concussion a month ago and I fell asleep. I still woke up."

"There's a chance, Danielle. _Chance_. That's what happened the the Billy Mays guy apparently... or it was something with drugs?" He sighed, "Fuck if I remember or care."

I giggled, "Poor Billy." A trainer came in, and looked at me for a second.

"Hello. Ms.-"

"Call me Danielle-" I said cutting him off, "Everywhere I go. Ms. Downy? Ms. Downy. Ms. Downy!-" I sighed, "It's really starting to annoy the hell out of me.

The doctor chuckled, "Okay, Danielle. Phil, tells me that you believe you took some pretty bad hits to the back of the head?"

"Correct."

"He also told me that a month ago you were assaulted and you got a concussion."

I nodded, "A mild one, but ya."

The doctor nodded, "Well, Danielle it doesn't matter how mild the concussion is. It's still a concussion and should be treated as though it was critical situation, because sometimes; if not treated and taken care of properly. It could escalate into something more serious."

I nodded, "Believe me, when it comes to injury I know-" I sighed, "I've had worse than a blow to the head. I'll be alright to go out there, do a segment and leave. I'm fine."

The doctor rose an eyebrow, "So you're a doctor now?"

I crossed my arms, and chuckled, "No. I'm not, but I am smart enough to know self analysis, and that my body is in eh. 90% healthy right now. I know that if I go out there and do a little segment that my boss wants me to do, I'll be alright. I've had a lot of concussions, Doc. I've also had a torn hamstring, a broken foot, broken leg, broken arm, and broken neck. I've had to have 5 different surgeries, and had to stay in a hospital for 5 months. If you stay in a hostpital for 5 months you learn a few things."

The doctor made a face, "Fine. Go." He said pointing to the door.

"Kay." I got up and walked out.

Phil followed behind me, "You can't just-"

I stopped him, "I'm fine, Phil. I don't need to be checked out just for a couple of blows to the head. All I need is some tylenol and water." I sighed, "I didn't mean to disrespect him, I know he was just trying to help, but he was basically telling me that I might not be able to do my job and if I don't do my job, Vince gets mad, if Vince gets mad. I get fired. I don't want to be fired, Phil."

Phil sighed in defeat.

"We still rooming together?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled, "You bet, roomy buddy."

"Sober buddies!" I said with my fist out, "Hit it."

He chuckled and hit my fist with his.

...

I heard screaming passing John's locker room.

No. Not that kind of screaming either you guys are sick fucks.

But like he was actually screaming, he sounded pissed off. I put my head on the door, trying to figure out who he was talking to.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, there was a pause, "Listen if you want the rest of your stuff. Send your fucking lawyer! Damn it! Can't you see I don't want to fucking see or hear you?!" There was another pause, "I'm fucking working! Don't call me! If you want something have your damn lawyer call me!" He hung up, and judging by the loud crash he broke something.

"Ms. Downy?" I jumped and turned around, looking at one of the stage crew workers. I made a face that said, '_yes_?' he chuckled, "Do you mind getting-" He pointed to John's door, "it's his time to go on."

I nodded, and he walked away. I looked at the door, hoping that he didn't blow up, that was some temper tantrum. I knocked on the door softly. I heard a loud sigh and a '_come in_'

I slowly walked in, John was sitting down with his head hanging down, he was racking his hands through his shaven hair angrily. He looked so frustrated, whoever that was might want to stop calling him, "Cena?" I asked in more of a concerned way.

His head shot up, "Danielle?" He asked that like this was the last place I would go. Which... in all honesty it was.

"No. _Satan_." I said with sarcasm.

He chuckled, "What's up?" He asked not even looking at me. Which was a little weird counting he always checked me out.

I shrugged, "The stage crew asked me to get you, counting I was walking by. You're almost on."

He sighed, then nodded, "Okay."

I looked over at where I thought the crash came from. His phone was broken, in like pieces, all over the floor. I looked at him then back at the phone, "Um..." I looked at him, which he was looking at me. He looked worn the fuck out. I pointed to his phone.

He looked at it and chuckled, "Ya, that happens when it's the only thing I could find. I'll get a new one."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I've thrown my phone about a thousand times. Especially this one, where it would always fuck up. It pissed me off to the point I chucked it at the ground and it shattered, the front came off, the back came off, the battery came out, the screen was in pieces, my sister came home and sort of knew that it was going to end up like that." I shrugged, and he chuckled, "Just come out within 5 minutes-" I went to walk out, then I stopped and looked back at him, "and whatever is stressin' you out. Don't let it." I added then left.

...

I sat on a crate, I seem to do this a lot. I don't know why, I guess I just don't like standing so much. I heard a door open and out came Beth, I smiled at her, "Ready for our segment?"

She nodded, "Yep. Just sucks you have to start your storyline with John."

"It's not my storyline-" I sighed, "I never asked for it. It's John and Vince's brain child storyline." I said with a groan, "Those two want to kill me."

She giggled, "Vince might, but I think John wants something else-" She winked at me, then giggled again, "Even though he's not going to get it."

I giggled, and she winked at me before someone gave her the cue to go out. She ran out.

I sighed as I got ready to come out, to the rescue. The stage crew worker, looked at me and motioned for me to go.

I ran out, sprinting toward Beth who was pulling on John's leg. John was trying to do that little leg drop thing he does. His weird attempt at highflying. I grabbed Beth's leg and pulled her down. John gave me a surprised look. I kicked Beth with a super kick knocking her out cold. I watched as John got ready to give Drew the AA or 'Attitude Adjustment'... I liked it better when it was just the FU. Sounded better.

John went for the pin.

1...2...3

I slid into the ring as John got up, he gave me a weird look and I rose his hand. He rose an eyebrow at me. I looked at him, and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him down I smacked his lips to mine. He acted like he was shocked at first, then he kissed back. Which would only be a given, counting both he had to, and he wanted to.

He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him, I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip asking for permission. I giggled and pulled back.

Permission denied.

I smirked, and turned on my heel walked back. I slid under the ropes and walked back to the curtains. I looked back at John who had his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly parted. He looked extremely confused. Nice acting, granted to him on that part. I smirked and went through the curtain.

When I got back, Phil was standing there. He looked up and smiled at me. He wasn't wearing a hoodie... strange, and he actually was wearing jeans that weren't dark! Holly fuck! Call the doctor, I think he's sick.

"Hiya!" I said walking up to him.

His rose an eyebrow, causing me to chuckle, "Hiya?" He asked with a tired tone.

"Yes." I said rolling me eyes, "Like, hi, but more adorable."

He chuckled, "Obviously, because I thought it was so cute."

I hit his arm, "Don't act like you didn't think it was adorable."

He chuckled, "Ready to go?"

"Well aren't you in a hurry, Mr. Brooks-" I winked at him, he chuckled, "Ya. I am. Just let me get my stuff."

"Kay."

I started walking, he was following me. I looked over my shoulder at him, "Are you stalking me now, Phillip?"

He rolled his eyes then chuckled, "Yep. Damn it, you caught me-" He snapped his fingers, "now what?"

I giggled, and shrugged, "Nothin' I guess, but don't let it escalate into somethin' more."

He chuckled, "I'm not Cena, I wont drive you into having sex."

"Well, good. That's why I like you." I continued to walk to my locker room. I opened the door, and my suit case was open (don't worry I left it like that) with some of my shit thrown everywhere (again, I left it like that). I looked back at Phil.

He sighed, "Did you leave it like this?"

"Yep." I said with a smile. He shook his head like he couldn't believe it. I picked up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I walked out and saw Phil with his bag, he looked up, "Give it."

I rose an eyebrow, "Give what? You gotta give me some more detail here."

He chuckled, "Give the bag, to me." He said with a duh look on his face.

I giggled, "No. You have your own." I said trying to walk past him, he grabbed the sling, and pulled it toward him slipping the bag off of my arm and into his grasp.

"Mine now." He said throwing it over his shoulder.

"You're a dick." I said with a pout.

"You're calling me a dick for carrying your bag?"

"Yes."

He chuckled then rolled his eyes, "Whatever, c'mon." He started to walk away. I followed closely behind him, "Oh, by the way. We're taking my car." He said over his shoulder.

"Where's mine?"

"It's a rental right?"

"Ya?"

"Well, it's taken care of."

I pursed my lips, "You're impossible."

"Ya, impossibly awesome." He said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes, "Ya, ya."

...

I and Phil were sitting on the couch in the hotel room, we we're watching. What to Expect When You're Expecting, it was the ending, I looked at Phil, "Did you like it?"

Phil shrugged, "I just hope that if you get pregnant one of these days, that when you go into labor. You won't act like the one who slapped the guy and screamed 'Get me the juice!' "

I giggled, "Well, the way I want my career to go, I'm not going to have any kids. I'll be to old by the time I retire."

He chuckled, "I doubt it. How old are you supposed to be in your mind?"

"About, 40 or 45."

He looked at me in shock, "Really? That long?"

"Ya, I want to make history, in order to make history takes time and determination. I've only been wrestling for 5 and a half years, I plan to add 15 to 20 years more."

"What if you already accomplished everything you wanted? Then what?"

I shrugged, "More to accomplish, I guess."

Phil sighed, "You're just wasting your life then."

That made me angry? I was wasting my life? Who was he to say that I was? "Wasting my life? Phil, I've never been my happiest in my entire life. This is the one thing I'm good at."

"How do you know?" I rose an eyebrow, what was he trying to say? "You have no idea what your skills are if you keep doing one thing for the rest of your life. You have to experience different things in order to know what your true passion is."

"I don't need to 'explore' or 'experience' anything. When I go into that ring, it feels right. I feel like I belong there, because I do. When I wrestle it's the one thing that I have nearly perfected, that I can feel good about myself."

Phil sighed again, "There are more things out there that you could be good at."

I rolled my eyes, "The key word here, is could. I could be good at it, but what if I'm not? Then what? I know I'm good at wrestling. I would love to 'waste' my life in wrestling."

"What about your family?" He shot back.

"What about them?"

"Well, you seem to washed up-" Washed? "in your career, that you wont have time for your family. Have you thought about that? No matter what you've done they love you. They would enjoy seeing you, but being in WWE you wont ever have a chance to see them WWE will take your life away. Nothing in your family life will matter, you'll miss everything important-" I rose an eyebrow, "like your niece. You love the hell out of her, her first steps. You'll miss that, her first words, might as well not matter to you. Hell she'll grow up not knowing her aunt besides on what she sees on TV! You've known Landon since he was 1 and a half correct?" I nodded slowly, "And you're used to having some weekends off, holidays to see him, your sister and your niece, right?" I nodded, "Well reality check here Danielle, you'll never see them. Do you think I'm kidding? If they are making you the 'Top dog' of the Diva's division, you will never have time. Never. Your sisters wedding? Might as well call her now and tell her you aren't going to be there. Your dad lying on his death bed? Only way of saying goodbye to him is by phone. Your friend Adrienne and Zach you'll never see them. You wont have time-" He opened his mouth to continue but I cut him off.

"Okay-" My voice cracked, I was on the verge of tears. Everything that he said was, true. I mean he's been in the WWE for 6 years, he knows, "I got it."

He gave me a sad smile, and sighed seeing the tears stream down my face, "I-" He stopped and wrapped me in a hug, "I didn't mean to snap on you like that, but..."

"I know." I mumbled onto his shirt, "You needed to get it through my head."

He sighed, "You, um, wanna watch another movie?"

I giggled at his voice, he wanted to change the subject now, "Ya." I whispered. I wiped my eyes, then sighed, moving away from him, but his arm was still around me, "But before that-"

He chuckled, "Oh, no. What do you want?"

"That's rude." He laughed, it was a laugh that you knew he tried to contain. It was more like a huff, that threaten to become a laugh. I loved that, especially when it was me that did it in the first place, "I want to see your tattoo's."

He looked at me with a rose eyebrow, another thing that I knew he didn't do much with other people. Mainly because he always hid his face underneath a hoodie, "All of them?"

"Yep."

"So you're wanting me to strip?" The look on his face was just absolutely hilarious, it was both shock, and wonder.

"You don't have them anywhere else? Besides your upper torso, right?"

He laughed, another thing I loved. It wasn't the huff, it was an actual laugh, "You don't know that..."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I just want to see the ones on your torso." I said.

He chuckled, "Oh, all right-" He got up groaning, to which I giggled to. He sighed and removed his sweatshirt, "I'm actually glad you made me take that off, I was getting a tad hot." I laughed, and he took his shirt off.

He was actually really tan, which shocked me. He looked like the type (you know with all the sweatshirts he wears) that would be pale as shit, but nope. He was tan.

I got up and looked at his arms, "Do they have stories behind them?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Good. I hate when people get tattoo's that mean absolutely nothing, like a Pokemon character, or a rainbow-" I paused, "well, I guess that could mean somethin'-" He rose an eyebrow, "if it's on a guy." He laughed. I thought that was funny.

"Ya, you wont find any rainbow on me."

"Good." I said I grabbed his arm and looked at the different superstitious 'lucky' shit, like a rabbit's foot, four leaf clovers, and a horseshoe. It also read that 'Luck is for losers'. I giggled.

"What?" He asked looking at what I was looking at.

"Luck is for losers?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yup." He answered plainly.

I giggled and looked at his Pepsi tattoo, which I loved, "Why did you even get a Pepsi tattoo?" I asked looking up at him.

He shrugged, "I like Pepsi." He said with a smirk. I knew there was a hidden meaning behind that, but I didn't want to ask.

I looked at the tattoo on his stomach, it said 'Straight Edge' on it. I was going to ask about that later, but for now just look at the very artistic tattoos. There was a tattoo of a comic book character, that I was sure of. I giggled, "Is this a comic book character?"

He looked at it, and smirked, "Yep." He said, "The Cobra Command logo-" I rose an eyebrow, "G.I. Joe's enemy." He confirmed.

"Oh." I said, I looked at his hands. I looked at my favorite tattoo, it was the one that said 'Drug Free' on it. I loved that one, I smiled widely at it, and looked at his hands. There was one tattoo on the back of his left hand, " 'No gimmicks needed' ?" I read aloud.

"Chris Candido." Phil said, I looked up at him. He smiled, "He's a dead wrestler."

My jaw dropped, "My bad." I felt guilty, as soon as he said that. My bad, was correct. I saw a tattoo behind his ear when he looked at me. I rose an eyebrow and he turned his head on cue like he knew that was what I wanted.

"It's my little sisters jersey number, and the stars are each one of my siblings. I miss them every day, so this is something to bond with home." He said sadly. I made a face and sighed knowing that I was going to end up like that, near depressed, missing my home, my family.

I nodded and went back to his hands, before I got side tracked. There was a rose on his wrist, I rose an eyebrow, and looked up, he chuckled, "I'm deep." Was his reply.

"I can tell." I said, and looked at his knuckles more closely, there was a tattoo under the 'Drug Free' one. It didn't spell anything, it was just a bunch of letters on one hand it was 'r-m-n-e' and on the other one was, 'o-a-c'. I made a face, and looked up at him. He sighed, and intertwined his hands together. It now spelled r-o-m-a-n-c-e, "'Romance'." I said aloud. I looked up at him, "You are deep." I said, with a small smile, he put down his head, I knew he was trying to hide that he was blushing.

He lifted up his head, revealing that he still was slightly blushing, "Are you done looking at my tattoos now?"

I nodded, "Yep."

He nodded and grabbed his shirt slipping it over his head, but he kept the sweatshirt off. Which I was glad, I loved seeing his tattoos. I was about to sit down but he grabbed my arm, "Do you have any tattoos?" He asked, with a rose eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yep." I paused, "How come you haven't noticed them?" I asked, with a smirk.

He shrugged, "I did. I just don't know what they say, or if you were going to lie to me."

I giggled, "I don't lie Phil." I sighed, and took my shirt off, thanking the lord above that I was wearing a tank top. I pulled the right side of the tank top up, showing off my tattoo on my side. It was the one for my mom.

He tilted his head and looked at it. It wasn't anything flashy, just a heart with angel wings, a rose at the bottom, and ribbon going through the middle of the heart with my moms name in it (Dawn Jo). It had her name, then by it. R.I.P, and under neath it her birthday and the date she died; 9-20-67 - 9-14-87. All in cursive writing. Half the tattoo (The part of her birthday) was full of color and life, and the other part (where the date of her death begins) was black and white, basically dead. In my mind. The angel wing on the left that was on the side of her birthday was out and soaring, the angel wing on the right that was on the side of her death date was tucked more away. There was a rose on the left that was alive and blooming brightly, with the bright red color that only some roses are able to do, as the rose tangles it's way to the side of her death it slowly dies, then connecting another rose that's dead, the petals falling all crumbled, and grey.

He looked at me, "Is it for your mother?" He asked with sympathy in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, "Yep." I answered plainly.

"The way of the coloring is life, then death, am I correct?" My response was a small nod which he caught, he made a face, "Creative, I guess." I sighed, and turned around letting him see my tattoo for my niece. It said plainly Addison Christine in cursive writing slightly under my left shoulder blade, "Your niece?" I nodded. I turned around and lifted my tank top up revealing my left side, that read: Death - February 16, 2005 then directly under it Rebirth - March 19, 2006. That to was written in cursive. Phil looked at it intently, probably trying to figure it out, "Um?"

I giggled, "It's pretty depressing, with a good outcome. I guess." Phil nodded for me to go on, I sighed, "Okay, February 16, 2005 was the day I got into a car crash, it was a fatal one. So I believe that a part of me died in that car crash. I was dead inside, I had nothing to live for, I didn't care. Then when I started training for wrestling, I had this new found energy. March 19, 2006 was the day I debuted in wrestling. Once I stepped into the ring it was just so overwhelming I felt like I was-"

"Reborn." Phil said finishing for me.

I nodded, "Exactly."

I sighed, and shrugged, "Well, thats the end of my tattoos, I'm getting more. I'm thinking of getting a tattoo on my upper thigh of a poem that I wrote for my mother." He nodded and sat down. I sat down next to him, "Before we start the movie. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, but I do remind you that I have this game that me and my siblings play. It's like a penny for your thoughts, but if they ask a question, I get to ask one in return."

I nodded, "Simple enough."

"Then shoot."

I smiled, "What is Straight Edge, exactly?"

He sighed, "I get that question all the time. Basically it means, I don't drink, do drugs, promiscuous sexual behavior-" I rose an eyebrow, which he chuckled to, "don't worry, I'm not a virgin-" I laughed, "it basically means that I don't have one night stands, and that I only have sex with girls that I have been dating for a long time. It's just something I don't believe in, one night stands aren't for me."

I giggled, "So basically you and Cena are complete opposites?"

He nodded, "Well, duh." He said with a chuckle, "My turn to ask a question."

I sighed, "Okay."

He looked at me, "What's your story?"

I laughed, "Excuse me?"

"Your story."

I laughed, but then I looked at his facial reaction, and realized he was being serious, "You're serious?"

"Very." He confirmed, "You always act so unreadable, but say one thing that hits you and you're as readable as can be. I want to know why."

I sighed, "It's not a good story."

"I don't care, I don't have a good story either, but look at me now."

I giggled, "Okay, okay. Fine-" I sighed, I never talked about this to anyone. Only my sister, and Zach. Adrien a girl I've known for years, only has part of the story. Zach and my sister have the complete story from start to finish. It'll be hard for me to confess to the sins I've made in my life, "When I was 16-" I started up gaining Phil's attention, "I started to drink, and it was only every other weekend, nobody thought anything of it, then I started to drink more, like every other day. During the time I drank I started smoking cigarets, then I bumped up to weed." I started to remember memories of those horrific nights; waking up with a pounding headache and using alcohol, weed and pills to get rid of it, "I did that on a daily basis I missed so many days of school. I had completely changed, I distanced myself from my friends, even my closest friend, Zach." Phil hasn't met Zach, ever, but I have talked about him, "I even yelled at my friend Adrien and ruined that friendship completely. After about a year, when I was 17 I was an alcoholic, I drank everyday of the week 24/7 I did weed 24/7 crack 24/7, I took pain killers 24/7, I would go to the bathroom during school just to drink, and smoke weed and crack, and then pop a few pills. Then cover it up with a ton of perfume and brushing my teeth, everyone knew what I was doing. Even some of the teachers. By the time I was 18 I had gotten into a car crash and a bad one, I mean I broke a leg, an arm, a lot of ribs, about anything you could imagine. I couldn't do shit. My old friends came to the hospital and helped me through it. Adrien even-" I paused, feeling the tears well up. Knowing I was going to end up having nightmares about my past, the fights I had with Adrien, the fights I had with Zach, the crash, the 5 months I spent in the hospital. Everything, I didn't talk for a bit, I guess Phil thought I was about to cry because he wrapped an arm around me and hugged me tightly. I sighed, "even after everything I said to her, fighting her. Everything. She helped me get back on my feet. I felt so horrible. When I was fully healed, I was about 18 and a half, so I wasted a half of my 18th year in a hospital. Anyway, I wanted to end it all. So I tried to hang myself-" I looked at Phil's reaction, he looked like that really didn't shock him, "my friend Zach came in at the last minute and stopped me. Me and him talked about nothing for hours and cried about nothing for hours and hours at a time. Then I decided to go to college and I did taking classes for becoming a vet." I sighed, Phil looked at me with his head tilted to the side, "Then I decided I didn't want to be a vet, my family wanted me to be a vet-" I felt a smile creep onto my face, "I wanted to become a wrestler I knew in my heart that was my passion, so I started training without my family knowing it. When my training was complete and I got my first real job, in OVW. I went and told my family at the next family reunion. They all looked so disappointed, like I just crushed everything. The only real people who supported me was my dad and sister. At least in my family, my friends supported me so much." I looked at Phil, he smiled at me, "Wrestling is my muse, my passion I can't seperate from it. It's what makes me happy." I emphasized 'happy' hoping he would get it through his mind that I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

He sighed, "That was a depressing story-" He confirmed, "but nothing you can't defeat. Sure, it's still there and the past does come back to haunt you, but the strong survive. You're strong Danielle. Don't let your past control you, but let your future define you."

I blinked at him, "Uh, wow-" I made a face, "Ya, you're deep." I confirmed.

He laughed, "Told you."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, enough with this depressing shit-" I sighed, "You wanna watch a comedy?" I got up and walked over to the collection of movies I had packed away in my suit case, "I'm feelin' comedy." I heard a chuckle from Phil as a looked at my various movies.

...

I knew I was asleep the second I started to dream on my past.

It was like watching a sick movie. You know, where you watch your life, but can't do anything to change it?

_Well, that's how this was. I was watching my life, as an alcoholic, a druggie and pill popper. Then it came to my fatal crash. I saw myself driving, around. Obviously drunk. I saw the deer that ran out into the middle of the road, causing me to swerve around, I ran into the ditch at like 95 mph and started to flip uncontrollably._

_The dream went to the day I woke up in the hospital. I had spent there basically in a coma, getting several different surgeries on me, because of my broken ribs, leg, and arm. I had to get surgery on my neck because it was fractured, the only thing that really wasn't harmed was my face (thank the lord above). It had been what? 3 months until I actually woke up. It was horrific, I was sober (no hangover, thank again the lord above)._

_I saw myself wake up, "Huh?" I said, with a gasp, "Where in the hell am I?" I started to struggle, trying to get out of the cords and needles they had around me and in my arms, and one in my neck._

_"Danielle!" I looked up and saw. Zach. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed, "Calm down." He whispered._

_"Where am I?" I asked him, slightly scared._

_"In St. Johns hospital." He said rubbing my arm._

_"How long have I been here?"_

_He shrugged, "Oh, about. I don't know. 3 months."_

_"What?" I asked in disbelief._

_"3 months."_

_"How- I-" I started to cry, uncontrollably. I heard a loud gasp, I looked up, and saw another person I had no idea or didn't expect to see here._

_Adrien. "Dani-" Adrien ran up to me and engulfed me into a hug, "Oh my god. You're awake." I made an 'oofing' sound as soon as she hugged me._

_"You- Age- I- who?- but-" I said as Adrien was crying._

_"You're alive, I never thought I would hear your voice again!" I started to cry with her._

...

"Danielle!"

My eyes snapped open, and I realized I was on Phil's shoulder, pasted out. Balling like a little baby. I wiped my eyes, "Yes?"

He looked at me with a rose eyebrow, "Um, you were just crying.. to a um, comedy."

I giggled, "No. I was crying to a nightmarish memory."

"Of your crash?" He asked.

My jaw dropped, "Ya. How did you-"

"Know that? Because you were talking in your sleep."

"Damn it!" I silently cursed myself as Phil laughed at me.

"Danielle, it's fine. You tried to leave at one point, but you just turned around and came back."

"Really?"

He nodded, "It was weird, you got up. Looked around, stood there for a second, then came back."

I made a face, "Weird."

He nodded, "Very."

I sighed, "Oh well, one day I'll stop sleep walking. One day-"

He cut me off, "but not today." He said in a low voice. I giggled and slapped his arm, "Hey-" He said defensively, "ouch. Feelings. Hurt."

I laughed and slapped his arm again, I got up, and stretched, "Ugh, I'm tired."

Phil chuckled, "Okay-" He got up, "then go to bed."

I giggled and hit his arm, "I am."

"Good, smart one." I hit his arm again and he grabbed my arm pulling me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his upper torso, he hugged me even tighter.

Oh, I love Phil.

He gives awesome hugs.

And I loved it.

"You give awesome hugs." I mumbled onto his (surprisingly) white shirt.

He chuckled, "I know." He said softly.

I giggled and pulled away from him, "I need to be hugged."

He laughed, "Whatever you say-" He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He has really become like a brother to me. I loved it, he was like the loving, I'll kick a guys ass if he touches you (even if you like it or want it) brother, that you got annoyed over after a couple of hours. But still loved, he smiled at me, "Goodnight."

"'Night." I said, I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed.

Tomorrow, I wouldn't be rooming with Phil anymore.

I'd be rooming with Cena.

Awesome -insert sarcasm here-

I closed my eyes and turned over to my side, letting sleep consume me.

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, well. Since I gave you a pretty short chapter, I believe the seventh chapter. I decided to make this one pretty freaking long._

_So... there you go!_

_BTW, I love Phil and Danielle (as friends) I think it's cute. Haha._

_But I want to know your opinion on them._

_Do you think they are meant to be just friends?_

_Or could there be something more?_

_Review your answer!_

_Next chapter, of course there will be more of John in that one._

_I just wanted to make this one more about Phil and Danielle (counting she's going to be rooming with John) and we wont be able to see much of them together anymore._

_:( Sad face_

_But anyway, review your answers along with your other review!_

_*Note: I love, love, love LONG reviews. With your opinion about everything! I could use the constructive criticism! Tell me what you want, what you would like to see more of, who's your favorite character, what you favorite part of the chapter was, what your favorite chapter it. EVERYTHING*_

_Kay BYE!_

**_*~ Okay, so those of you who still watch wrestling, and saw Raw last night. The horrible situation with Jerry Lawler. What I have to say to that is. Pray for him a and his family for this horrific accident, and hope all is well. I don't think I'd be able to watch Raw without Jerry commentanting and saying 'Puppies' at least once, and it's sad to think about that, but stuff happens._**

**_Jerry, get well soon, and I hope to see you on the commentary table here soon. ~*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so there is yes, a Jerry Lawler part in here. But, it's not just because of his heart attack, I pre-wrote most of this story. As you could tell when I ask if you wanted there to be also a alternate ending. So I'm almost finished, I update when I feel that there are enough reviews to satisfy my need of reviews... I guess? I just go back and proof read the chapter, and add anything I feel there is need to be added, then add and author's note(s). So don't act like I put the Jerry Lawler part in there, because I felt bad. No. I wrote this during the summer, in like... May? June? Sometime in that time frame. So... ya.**

**Just thought I'd make that known...**

**Continue with the story!**

Danielle Downy P.O.V

Me and...

Damn it! I had an issue with '_proper grammar_.'

Now correcting spelling errors, _that_, that was easy. There I was head Grammar Nazi, when it came to coma's, punctuation, etc. I couldn't do shit! I sucked.

Anyway, going on with what I was saying,

I and Phil hadn't talked, the next morning, we just hugged. We both kinda knew we weren't going to see each other as much as usual.

So this was depressing.

We were in front of the RAW arena, where Vince wanted me at a meeting,to tell me and John what was up. Where we were going, what we were doing. Etc. I sighed as I grabbed my bag.

This is like, when moms say goodbye to the kids when they move out.

I looked at Phil, and pouted. He grabbed my arm causing me to drop my stuff, and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Still the best hugger in America." I mumbled onto his shirt.

He chuckled, "I know I am." He said softly, "I'm best in the world. At _everything._"

I giggled, and pulled away, "I'll call you, a lot. So don't be annoyed by constant ringing."

He chuckled, "Never-" He kissed the top of my forehead, "he tries any funny business. Call me. I'll kill him."

I giggled, "Will do."

We stared at each other then hugged again, when we pulled away I knew that was the last hug I was getting until Raw next week.

I know it's not that long, but coming from my perspective, I've shared a hotel with this guys since the day I got into the business, so I was used to hugs every day.

This is like going through withdrawals.

I'm going to go through hugging withdrawals.

Like I said.

Hate life.

Kill myself.

I pouted again and grabbed my bag, "Bye."

"Bye." He said, "I'll see you next week."

I sighed, "One more hug?" I asked.

He chuckled and wrapped me in another hug.

Damn it!

These hugging withdrawals are going to suck ass.

When I pulled away, I actually walked away that time. Before I decided I wanted another hug.

I already did, but.

I HAD TO LEAVE, DAMN IT!

GRRRR, HUGGING WITHDRAWALS!

Sigh, okay lets get this over with.

I walked into the arena, it was kind of dead. You know, creepy scary way, like if this was a horror movie. I'd be the next one to die.

I walked over to Vince's room, and knocked on it. I heard a 'Come in!' I sighed and opened the door. Vince looked at me and smiled, "So. When can I go back to sleep?" I asked him as I walked in.

He chuckled, "Not enough sleep?"

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." I corrected, "Just to much on my mind."

"Like?" He asked.

"Like, is that really any of your business?" I can't believe I just snapped on Vince.

He rose an eyebrow, then sighed, "Well-" Oh no, "as your boss-" Fuck life, "I would like to know what clouds your mind, so we can fix it and you can focus. Rather than being distracted."

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just. On edge? I guess-" In simpler terms. 'Hugging withdrawals suck ass.' "so I snapped."

"Why are you on edge?"

I sighed, "Because of a talk that me and Phillip had."

"Phillip?"

I giggled, "Sorry, Phil. He hates when I call him Phillip, so I do it to irritate him-" I shrugged, "so, can we get this over with. So I can go and sleep?"

Vince chuckled, "Yes-" He looked between us, "okay, so this storyline. I want to last for a long time, and I want it to be as believable as possible. So, you two will leave here, get in the same car, go to the same hotel check in together. One bedroom so that if the manager is a wrestling fan or fans are around they will report it. I want you two to go everywhere with each other, and as Danielle said-" I smirked, "until approached by someone who is an interviewer, and asked if you are dating only then will you say yes. I want you two to also sometimes interact on Twitter, if you see something on TV, or on a rumor site about you two. Ignore it, don't respond. Only when someone comes up to you two, and only when I say to, if someone comes up to you in two days don't say anything just drop them, until I give you two the go to don't say anything-" We nodded, "not until next week will you two hold hands. I want it to seem like you two are just friends for the moment, then become a relationship-" I sighed, and nodded, "That's all." It was like he was trying to make us as close as possible, I didn't understand it, he's never had a problem with big line storylines being just storylines. But then again, Edge and Lita were in and outside relationship, same with her and Matt Hardy, but the Trish, Christian, and Chris Jericho one, Trish wasn't with either of them. She had apparently maintained a relationship with her highschool sweetheart. So I don't know why he wants us to pretend that we are dating. It just didn't make any sense.

"That's all?" John repeated, Vince nodded, "Are you sure?" I almost giggled, John's tone of voice basically said 'You don't want to ramble on some more?'

"Um-" Vince thought for a moment, "after you two reveal you are indeed a couple, if you are doing something with your families. WWE would probably want to tape it, so contact me before hand. Okay?"

I nodded, "So we have to meet each others families?"

"Correct."

"Wow, Vince playing match maker isn't your job." I said, he laughed.

"I know it isn't, but-"

"It's business?" I said in more of a hopeful way.

"Sure." Vince said with a smirk, "Go on you two."

I got up and walked out into the hallway, I sat on the crate waiting for John to come out, "Danielle Downy!" I looked around trying to see who had said that, it wasn't John. I knew that for sure.

Wait...

I turned my head, "Jerry Lawler?" I asked, looking at Jerry with a rose eyebrow.

"Yep." He walked over there. There was something with Jerry that automatically made you feel like you were the best worker around, he always wore a wide, kind smile. He would always compliment you on things you did good. It was always constructive criticism.

"What's up?" I asked as he stopped in front of me with that kind smile.

"Just want to formally introduce myself-" He said smile still there, "and that if you need any advice, that I'm right here. At all times."

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I sighed and looked behind me for John, "Listen-" I said with a sigh.

"I think I know what you're going to say." He said cutting me off

"Really?"

"Ya, it's about John isn't it?" I sighed which I guess answered his question, "John hasn't always been like that, he's been through a lot the past year. Him and his wife just recently got into a divorce and well he's taking it hard. If theres one thing he loves it's wrestling."

I nodded, "Kay."

Jerry laughed, "Let me take a wild guess, he's trying to get into your pants?"

"Ya." I answered plainly.

Jerry sighed, "Which is why you're in this storyline?"

"Yep."

"That's not surprising. It's happened before, not just with John though. Don't let him get to you, sooner or later he'll give up. Especially since you're friends with Steph, that should scream danger. And how Vince was talking about you, he has high hopes for you."

I blushed, "What did Vince say about me?"

Jerry laughed, "Well, he said you were a very respectable young lady; which you are. That you were extremely talented, in the ring and with mic skills; which you also are. That you put business first, now I don't know about that one but I'll let your actions speak for themselves." He smiled at me.

I giggled, "Sometimes that's the case, but families always more important, you only have one of 'em."

He smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way." Just then John came out, he looked at Jerry who smiled, "Now, Cena-"

"Oh god." John said under his breath, but loud enough to for me and both Jerry to hear.

Jerry chuckled, "John, don't do anything stupid."

John rolled his eyes, "I've been given this speech about a thousand times, one by Stephanie herself-"

Jerry cut him off, "John you know I respect the hell out of you, but you have to realize Stephanie is a McMahon piss them off and you're out of a job. Do you really want that?-" John shook his head 'no', "Didn't think so, Danielle is a very respectable woman, and should be treated with respect-" I shot a smirk at John which he mimicked, then looked back at Jerry, "so treat her with it-" He looked back at me, "if he does anything stupid tell me, he'll shut up when I talk to him."

I giggled, "I can tell-" I looked back at John, "ain't so big and bad now, are you? You defenseless against Jerry."

Jerry laughed, "No, it's because me and his mother are close friends, you don't want to cross Carol."

I giggled, as John scoffed, "Ya, she'll '_ground_' me again." He rolled his eyes.

I giggled, then looked back at Jerry, "Thanks for the advice Jerry, I appreciate it." I got up and gave him a hug, when I pulled away, I kissed his cheek.

"No problem, you need anything else. I'm here." He walked away.

"What advice did he give you?"

I sighed and turned around, I looked at John, and shrugged, "Just simple stuff, you know family is always important..." I paused, "that's the only one I can really think of at the moment, but other than my short term memory loss-" John chuckled, "I love Jerry!"

John laughed, "I can tell, he's always a nice guy."

"Ya-" I sighed, "there are very little of those here, apparently." I said under my breath.

"What?" John asked, through squinted eyes.

I sighed, "Nothin'." I grabbed my bag, "I just want to leave." I walked in front of him. I got out of the building and stood there for a second, "Okay-" I said as John appeared by me, "question?" I looked at John, "Where is your car?"

John chuckled, and pulled out his keys, "Um-" He clicked a button and a car lit up, "that one." He pointed to it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I didn't know that." I said and walked over to the car, I put my bag in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. John got into the other side and started the car up. I sighed, "Cena." I said

He looked at me with a rose eyebrow, "Ya?" He asked, then looking back at the road and driving away from the arena.

"Listen, let's make a deal."

I head a chuckle from John, "What kind of deal?" He asked giving me a sideways glance, a smirk on his lips as he continued to drive.

"Since this storyline is my first one here and it determines my fate in the WWE-" I spoke on experiance, your first storyline with any wrestling company determines your fate in the wrestling industry, if you do a good job you get a push in return. If you do a bad job, well, you either become a jobber or you're fired, which has never happened to me before (thankfully) and I don't plan on making WWE (the biggest wrestling company in the world) my first job I was fired from, "let's keep everything stricly business, because if you fuck up or if I fuck up this storyline my career is fucked up, even with Stephanie, I'm screwed. Do you understand?" I asked slowly, hoping to lighten what he was going to say.

Ya, that's right. I'm preparing for the worst, counting the only thing he gets a kick out of is annoying me, so I'm rooting for a 'nahh' or somethin' close to that.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand. I'm not an idiot-"

"Whatever you say, meat head." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, almost testing me. Like he was going to agree with me before I said that.

"Nothing-" I mumbled again. He chuckled, "meaty." I said under my breath.

He laughed, then rolled his eyes, "Okay, your deal makes sense. I mean, if I fuck up then Stephanie will get pissed at me, which will in counter make Vince pissed at me, which will either get me bumped down-" What? to not as important, but still important? Dick, I just started, if you fuck up I'm screwed! "or get me suspended-" Well... I guess that's okay, "So-" He sighed, "what, just business?"

"Yes." I confirmed

"Or-" He started.

"No not fuck buddies either." I said cutting him off. I really didn't know what he was going to say, but that was my idea of what he was going to say.

"Well damn-" He said sarcastically. Okay, maybe I was wrong... but can you blame me? I mean he has been trying to get into my pants, "but no, not what I was going to say-" Guess it's my turn to say well, damn, "but, no more like what you and Xavier have."

"Me and Xavier? The guy I work out with? You want me to bark orders at you, because you think I have a nice ass and big boobs?" It was an honest question. I knew Xavier liked me, since I showed him yoga... that was really freaking awkward, but it kind of worked to my advantage, I could order him around, and he would do it because he thought I was hot.

John laughed loudly, "Well, maybe that wasn't the best way to put it-" He paused, "but you do have a nice ass and big boobs. I mean holy fucking shit have you-"

I cut him off, "Just get to your point, Cena."

He chuckled, "Okay, maybe more like what you and that Zach kid have."

I rose an eyebrow, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to be my _friend_?" I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled, "I- um- ya, kinda. I mean it would make working so much easier. Kissing and doing all that cuddley stupid crap wouldn't be so-" He shrugged, "forced and fake, that and we'll be comfortable with each other when this thing becomes public."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man that has been utterly annoying, and trying to get into my pant. Wants to be friends? With me? I mean not that we haven't had you know decent conversations before. But he's been so fucking annoying, and such a dick. But I guess he has a point... it would be less awkward. Another thing, was that... even though he has been trying to get into my pants, and is utterly annoying. He did save me from getting raped. Right? So being friends, wont be so bad. I mean he saved me, I at least owe him something in return. Friendship I guess is a start, "Um, I g-guess you're right..."

He scoffed, "I'm always right."

"Hell no, you're not."

"Hell yes, I am." He said back, mimicking me

I giggled, "Whatever."

"See? I won-" I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "therefore I am right, and you are wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off."

"I believe you were meant to say-"

I cut him off, "No. Friends don't do that."

"So we are friends?" John asked with a small smirk.

"I guess-" I shrugged, "nothing to lose right?" I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I guess that's sort of the point."

I giggled, and yawned, "Holy shit, I need coffee."

"You know as many times as you talk about drinking coffee, it probably isn't doing anything for you anymore."

I shrugged, "It's the thought that counts. Literally, if I think I'm waking up, I'm waking up. If I continue to be tired, I'm still tired." I giggled, "Funny how that works."

John chuckled, "Very funny."

"No sarcasm dick head."

"Hey, friends don't call each other mean names, shit head."

"My friends do, fuck face." I smirked at him, to which he chuckled to, "So are we just going straight to the hotel meaty?"

"Meaty?"

"Yup."

He sighed, then chuckled, "Yep."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Thank God." I looked at the radio and turned it on.

Much to my surprise.

Ignition (Remix) by R. Kelly came on. I made a face, and smirked to myself. Slightly swaying back and forth to the music.

"Now, um, usually I dont do this but uh..." I sang, as John shot me a surprised look, "Go head' on and break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix..." I sang aloud, not caring if John was listening to me sing, "No I'm not tryin-" It stopped? I looked at John, he had paused it? It was a CD? Hmmm, he listened to this?

"You know this song?" John asked with an eyebrow rose.

"Um, duh? Whoever doesn't know what this song is-" I reached forward and put my finger on the play button, "Is stupid-" I pressed it, "to be rude-" I continued, "but hey pretty girl I'm feelin you-" I smirked at John as he laughed, "the way you do the things you do. Remind me of my Lexus coup-"

"Thats why im all up in yo grill-" I heard John start, I looked at him with a smirk, "tryina get you to a hotel. You must be a football coach; the way you got me playin the field." John sang. I giggled.

"So baby gimme that toot toot-" We sang together, making a motion that looked like a train blowing its horn, " Lemme give you that beep beep-" John honked the horn, probably scaring a few cars, "Runnin her hands through my 'fro-" John ran a hand through his shaved hair. It was funny... even though he didn't have a 'fro' - 'Bouncin on 24's. While they say on the radio..." We looked at each other for a second as we continued to jam together.

I stopped singing, and aloud him to sing, "It's the remix to ignition-" He rose an eyebrow.

I held up a finger and he stopped singing, "Hot and fresh out the kitchen-" I sang.

He smiled like he had gotten it, "Mama rollin that body-" He sang

"Got every man in here wishin-" I continued

"Sippin on coke and rum-" He made it look like he was drinking something, to which I giggled to.

"I'm like so what I'm drunk-" I threw my hands in the air, and made a face that said 'Fuck it!'

"It's the freakin weekend baby!" John hit the steering wheel lightly while singing that verse.

"I'm about to have me some fun!" I screamed.

We paused, "Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce-" We sang togther while bouncing up and down. We had a pretty good description of the song, and what to do.

It made it that much better.

"Now it's like murder she wrote- John sang (by himself) aloud, "Once I get you out them clothes-"

I started to sing with him, "Privacy is on the door, still they can hear you screamin more!"

"Girl I'm feelin what you feelin-" I again stopped and let him sing by himself, "No more hopin and wishin-"

I started to sing with him, "I'm bout to take my key-" He made a move that looked like he was holding a key, "and, stick it in the ignition-" It looked like he had turned on a car.

"So baby gimme that toot toot-" We sang together, and made that train move, "Lemme give you that beep beep-" He again honked the horn, "runnin her hands through my 'fro-" He ran a hand over his shaved hair, "Bouncin on 24's. While they say on the radio..."

"This is the remix to ignition-" John started

"Hot and fresh out the kitchen-" I continued, and pointed to him.

He laughed, "Mama rollin that body-" He pointed to me.

"Got every man in here wishin-" I made a move that looked like I was praying eagerly.

Joh laughed, "Sippin on coke and rum-" It looked like he again drank something.

"I'm like so what I'm drunk-" I threw my arms out and made that face that said 'Fuck it!'

"It's the freakin weekend baby-"

"I'm about to have me some fun-" I nodded yes, again eagerly

This time I started, "Crystall poppin in the stretch Navigator. We got food every where-" I looked everywhere and pointed.

John laughed, "As if the party was catored. We got fellas to my left-" He pointed to his left, "Hunnies on my right-" He pointed to me, and I giggled.

"We bring em both together we got junkin all night-" I started, "Then after the show its the-"

"after party-" John sang softly.

"And after the party its the-"

"hotel lobby-" He again sang softly

"And round about 4 you gotta-"

"clear the lobby-" He sang very softly, "Then head take it to the room and freak somebody!" He boomed

"Can I get a toot toot-" We sang together and made that train motion, "Can I get a beep beep-" He honked the horn... poor cars, "Runnin her hands through my 'fro-" He ran a hand through his shaven hair, "Bouncin on 24's. While they say on the radio..."

"This is the remix to ignition-" He sang

"Hot and fresh out the kitchen-" I sang

"Mama rollin that body-" He pointed to me

I giggled, "Got every man in here wishin-" Made that praying eagerly move.

"Sippin on coke and rum-" He made it look like he was drinking something.

"I'm like so what I'm drunk-" Threw my arms out and gave the 'Fuck it!' face.

"It's the freakin weekend baby-"

"I'm about to have me some fun-"

"This is the remix to ignition-" We sang together this time, "Hot and fresh out the kitchen. Mama rollin that body. Got every man in here wishin-" Even though we were singing together, I still made the praying eagerly move, "Sippin on coke and rum-" We both acted like we were drinking something, "I'm like so what I'm drunk-" Arms thrown out with the 'Fuck it!' face, "It's the freakin weekend baby! I'm about to have me some fun!"

"Girl we off in this jeep-" John started.

"Foggin windows up-" I continued.

"Blastin the radio-" He sang

"In the back of my truck-" I said with emphasis on my. Which he chuckled to

"Bouncin up and down-" We sang together, bouncing up and down, "stroke it round and round-" I made a motion like looked like I was rubbing something. John laughed, "To the remix. We just thuggin it out..."

The song finished.

And I had just realized.

I and Cena just jammed out together.

To Ignition.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship...

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Is that even possible? _

_John and Danielle, becoming friends? _

_What do you think?_

_Will the continue to be friends?_

_Or will John's 'wanting to get in her pants' ruin it for them? _

_P.S: _

_Poor Danielle and her hugging withdrawals..._

_And not being able to see Phil until Raw..._


	11. Chapter 11

Danielle Downy P.O.V

If you thought a hobo on the side of the street asking for money when he had a perfectly healthy dog (with his tags, food and everything) and when he himself looked like he was perfectly fine his clothes weren't that dirty and looked like they were purposely torn.

Was weird.

You ain't seen nothin'.

I and John Cena... _friends_?

Cena, a man who has been annoying me for weeks on end, all while trying to get into my pants, actually suggested to become friends?

Granted I brought up the subject, but I just wanted a business like agreement.

He wanted to be friends.

Scary right?

But on a completely different subject.

It was Sunday night, and we had a PPV going on tonight.

I was watching a segment for John's upcoming match on the monitor, of course I was going to interfere, but it was going to be in, knock Beth out, distract ref, out all while smirking. Of course Vince added that I had to be smirking like I was evil.

Which according to any wrestler I was NOT a heel, I was obviously on my way to be a babyface.

Which might I add I have never been, I've always been a tweener and when I first started a heel, but people seemed to love my character.

It's never up to you on what you are, it's always up to the crowd. Either they loved you, they hated you, or they had mixed feelings.

Everyone loved me so far.

Tonight was my first Pay-Per-View. Having already wrestled and defeated Beth in what was an awesome match! I had a boost of confidence, and probably a bigger ego (which wasn't good. I already had one)

I saw a large man appear next to me, I looked sideways and saw it was John. I looked back at the monitor studying every wrestler and diva I saw.

"You nervous?" John asked staring at the monitor as well.

"Nope-" I looked at him, "did you not see my match?"

"Oh, I saw your match, but that doesn't mean you're not nervous."

I huffed then rolled my eyes, "Of course I'm not nervous."

John smirked down at me, "Wow, I feel your ego hitting me."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Well, duh. What did you expect?" I shot a smirk at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, not an ego?"

"Nope. Defiantly giving you and everyone else an ego."

"Is that so?" I heard from behind me, I turned around and met a smirking face, and olive green eyes.

My smile widened seeing him, "Phillip!" I screamed, and ran for him. He opened his arms and I jumped into them, he twirled me around in circles, I patted his back, "Phillip! Getting dizzy!"

He chuckled and put me down, as I stumbled back and forth. When I finally gained my balance, and my eye sight became less blurry, I looked at Phil and smiled even brighter. He had his hair neatly slicked back (over course) a white Best in the World shirt black tights with yellow stars and strips, and his matching kick pads and boots.

I hugged him around his torso and he hugged my upper half, "Your shirt should really say, Best in the World at giving hugs." I mumbled onto his shirt.

"That might hurt my characters ego." He replied back.

I giggled, he wasn't joking his character was an asshole and a rude, snarky, sarcastic asshole at that, but Phil's 'character' reflected his personality, a lot. He basically had the same attitude, that of course until he turns heel... if he turns heel, "You mean, it might hurt _your_ ego?"

"Yup."

I laughed at his honesty. I pulled away from him, "Hugging withdrawals suck ass." I said with a pout.

Phil chuckled, "Hugging withdrawals?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I need hugs every once in a while and not having them does something to my brain."

He nodded but gave me a look like I was crazy. I giggled and turned around to see John staring at us with a rose eyebrow.

"Cena-" I said walking up to him, ignoring his looks that he was giving I and Phil, "when do you go on?"

He chuckled, "They have another match after this, then you do a backstage segment, then I go out."

"Only I have a backstage segment?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

"By the way, Vince wants to see you."

I rose an eyebrow, "Just me?" He always has both I and John together to talk.

"Yep."

"Damn Vince and his switching it up on me. Dick head." I muttered under my breath.

Obviously John and Phil heard it, because they started to laugh.

"If you want me to go with you, I will." Phil said.

"Don't you have a match?"

"Ya, but not until this match that just started is done. So-" He shrugged.

I sighed, "Okay, but-"

He cut me off, "This match lasts at least 20 minutes, _at least_." He smiled at me, "So I can go, and you can shut your mouth."

I pursed my lips, "Insulting me isn't helping."

He rolled his eyes, "God you're stubborn!" He pushed me in front of him and steered me toward Vince's office, "C'mon."

"Dick!" I said over my shoulder.

His response was a chuckle.

When Phil finally stopped pushing me I stared up at the door, that read **VINCE MCMAHON** in bold big letters. I knocked on it, then heard a loud 'Come in!'

I walked in and smiled at Vince, "Oh, my favorite Diva!-" His eyes traveled behind me, and he rose an eyebrow, "And my WWE Champion..."

"Ya, he pushed me here." I mumbled, I took my usual seat, and Phil sat in the chair that John normally sat in, "Not fun."

Vince chuckled, "Phil." He nodded at him.

"Boss." Phil replied simply, nodding back.

"Danielle." I said, then both looked at me with eyebrows rose, "What?" I asked innocently, "You guys did it, I felt I had to."

Phil huffed and chuckled to himself, then mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked bringing my ear closer to him.

"I said you're a dork." He said into my ear loudly.

"Ow!" I rubbed my ear, "I asked for a repeat, not a deaf ear." I pouted and looked at Vince, who looked completely amused.

His face then lit up, "I have an idea." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

Vince's face fell, I saw Phil trying to contain a laugh, "Excuse me?" Vince asked leaning over his desk, that looked like he was challenging me to say something.

Challenge accepted, "Well, the last time you had a brilliant idea I got paired up with Cena."

Vince rose an eyebrow, then nodded. I knew he was confused, and didn't quite fully understand, but he had to have some sort of idea, "Okay-" He paused, "Anyway, my idea. Maybe, make you and Phil's friendship known to the WWE Universe by putting you two backstage together sometime, it might spice up some of yours and John's storyline if the viewers get tired of the whole ordeal, we can add Phil into the mix."

I scratched my chin, then nodded, "So, what you're saying is that you are going to have me and Phil do backstage segments, revealing that we are friends, so that when I and John's storyline needs a little kick we add him in somehow?"

"That's what I just said."

"I know. I was just clarifying." I slumped back into the seat, then shrugged, "I wouldn't have a problem with it-" I looked over at Phil, "Phillip?"

He gave me a sideways glare then chuckled, "Wouldn't mind at all."

"Excellent!" Vince clapped.

I looked at Phil, who chuckled. "Can we go now?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"Ya, ya. Go on."

I jumped up and walked out waiting for Phil. He followed soon after, when we were both out of the office and into the hallway, I turned around to him and made a face, "That was..."

"Different." He finished, "But I mean, we'll be working together, and well we're a lot more comfortable with each other."

"True, true."

"Mr. Brooks!" I heard a backstage crew call out, "Your match is almost on!"

Phil nodded, then looked back at me, "I'll be right back." He said, I giggled at his ego. He opened his arms to which I ran up and wrapped my arms around his lower torso. He wrapped his arms around me, "See you soon." He mumbled softly then kissed the top of my head.

"Okay." I mumbled onto his white Best in the World t-shirt.

He pulled away from me, smiled then walked off. I turned around and ran straight into a chest, "God damn it!" I screamed rubbing my now throbbing nose. I looked up at who I ran into.

_Cena_.

I pursed my lips and glared at him, "Why am I surprised?" I said still rubbing my nose.

John chuckled then shrugged, "So, are you sure there's nothin' going on between you and Phil?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Sure I and Phil were pretty close, but that doesn't mean we are together, "I'm positive."

He nodded, "Really?"

I nodded, "_Really_. He's like a brother to me, yes we're close in a short amount of time but that's only because we share a hotel sometimes and we talk all the time-" I shrugged, "he's my best friend."

John nodded, then coughed, "Okay."

"Okay." I walked past him and continued to walk trying to find Beth and the writers for tonight. I heard footsteps following me. I sighed and looked over my shoulder, John was following me. I saw Beth and walked up to her, "Hey." I said.

She turned around her eyes locking with mine first and smiled brightly, "Hi, Danielle, I was just about to-" Her eyes wondered behind me, and probably to John. She rose an eyebrow, and looked at me with confusion, "um-" She did a small nod toward John, so he wouldn't notice, then made a face. I think she thought that I didn't know he was there.

I looked at John over my shoulder and shrugged, "I know." I mumbled, "He's following me."

"I am merely-" I turned around and looked at John who was talking now, "gracing you with my presence." He smirked down at me.

"Right. You mean annoying me 'til I want to kill you?"

"That to."

I rolled my eyes, "You're impossible." I turned around and looked back at Beth, who was looking back and forth between I and John.

"Impossibly awesome, sexy, charming-" I looked at him again with a rose eyebrow, he chuckled, "I could go on."

"Please don't." I looked back at Beth, "Just ignore him. I do."

She giggled, then nodded, "Okay, so I was just about to look for you so we could go talk to the writers."

"Ya, that's what I was about to do."

"_Omg_-" I turned around to look at John who was now talking in a high pitched to girly for me voice, "_what a __**coincidence**_."

I squinted my eyes at him, "I don't talk like that."

"_I don't talk like that_." He mimicked me, in a much higher voice (which didn't sound anything like me), then smirked.

I glared at him, and he laughed, "Fuck you." I spat at him.

He shrugged, "I've been waiting for you to do that since I saw you. I'm waiting."

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Beth who looked both slightly angry and amused. I sighed, "Okay, so lets go talk to them." I and Beth started to walk toward the crew, I knew John was following by the sounds of louder footsteps following.

"Dave!" Beth shouted over to the writer, she motioned him to come over to us, "We want to talk to you about our segment."

Dave nodded, "Of course. Okay, so there have been a few changes from Vince wanting to add some stuff."

"What kind of changes?" I asked crossing my arms. If Vince fucked anything up, I'm going to kill him.

"Just minor-" Thank God, "we are going to have you-" He pointed to me, "talking to Mr. Brooks backstage, like you guys are best friends. Then Beth will come up, say the lines then say something that will 'hit close to home' for you Danielle, and you will snap start punching Beth, Phil will then pull you off of her and some security will break you guys up."

I nodded, "Simple enough."

He smiled, "Good. Now for the match, Beth you will accompany Del Rio to the ring, and you will have to show that you a visibly hurt. Limp, hold your neck, something. Then John will come out without Danielle, during the last few minutes of the match Beth will try to interfere bringing Danielle out. You'll go out, attack her, knock her out in some way. Allowing the distraction for John to come out the winner. You don't go into the ring though you stand at the end of the ramp, add your own little twist in there to."

I nodded, "Alright then. Can do."

He smiled, "Wonderful."

...

John Cena P.O.V

I stared as Danielle and Beth talked to Dave. This was more boring than I expected, I looked around trying to find something to amuse myself.

I continued looking, nothing.

God damn it.

I groaned lowly to myself, then I saw something.

A girl.

She had long brown hair, she didn't have any boobs that's a minus, not that much ass another minus.

But she was hot.

Defiantly a slut, you could tell by the fake smile she wore, and of course her clothing.

Black booty shorts, a very tight white tank top that showed her stomach, and was cut into a very long V-neck to show the cleavage that she didn't really have.

**Bingo**.

I looked over at Danielle who was still talking to Dave. Might as well keep myself entertained.

I walked over to the girl, "_Hello_." I smirked at her.

She looked at me, I saw her give me the once over, she flashed me a smirked, "Well, hi there, handsome." Bingo.

"What's your name?"

She giggled, "Let's be honest here. Do you really care about my name?"

Nope. "Why of course I do." Lie.

She rolled her eyes, "Call me, Stacy."

"Well, Stacy-" She blushed. This is all to easy, "I'm John."

"Well John-" She purred. Wow, I almost felt sorry for this girl, she was really fuckin' easy, she pulled out a piece of paper and slowly put it into my front pocket, "call me when the shows done, and I'll give you an after show."

"Duly noted." I said, then winked and walked away. I looked back at Stacy, she gave me a sweet smile and a little wave, I chuckled and looked in front of me. Almost running over someone, I backed up; shocked. I looked down at, Danielle. Awesome.

She had her arms crossed, like she was insanely pissed, "Really? Follow me, find trash then follow the trash?"

"Jealous?"

She laughed, "Not by a long shot, have you seen her? No ass, no tits, to much make up even a clown would laugh at her, fake smile. She's obviously an attention whore who needs a check up at the STD clinic."

Whitty, sarcastic, smartass. I like it, I chuckled, "That's why I came over here, she's an attention whore. I'll give her some attention for about 10 minutes then leave. Easy as that."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "I hope you get HIV." She spat. Woah harsh.

"Listen I don't know what I did."

She rolled her eyes, "Treating women like trash is what you're doing. You have no respect for us, it's like we're toys to you."

"'Cause you "_women"_-" I put women in air quotes, "have showed nothing less to me. Other than what you really are." Now I was getting pissed.

"Listen, I don't give a fly fuck what happened between you and your ex-wife, but you don't treat women with no respect, no matter what. It's immoral, stupid, and ignorant."

Okay, she crossed it. You don't bring a man's ex- - anything in the picture, that's a low fucking blow, "You never talk about my ex-wife, or our problems. Because as far as I care, she's not a problem. Anymore."

"Not all women are like her, we aren't all sinister evil sluts. So you can go to hell if you believe that. Cause without women life would literally be a pain in the ass."

Nice pun. I approve; but I was still pissed, "Well, that's all you guys show me you are."

"Really? Then how come I haven't had sex with you?"

"Because you're being stubborn, you're just like the rest of them. A no good, un talented slut." I spat, before I realized what I said, it was to late. Her fist connected straight with my jaw. I stumbled over, damn she has a hard hit.

"Fuck you, Cena!" She screamed, "You know what, go tell your bitch that I hit you, whine bitch and moan; then get me fired-" I believe she was talking about Vince, rather than that girl, "It beats working with an egotistical, no good for nothing, man whore, who needs a little lesson on respect and talent." Ouch.

I looked up and she was gone.

"Fuck!" I cursed and hit the wall. I didn't even fucking mean that, it just came out. She pissed me off, and it came out.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

Who in the hell does he think he is? Some fuckin' God or Legend?!

Well he sure fuckin' isn't!

I was beyond fuming, I was ready to kick ass, and by kick ass I need to punch something. Really fuckin' badly.

"Ms. Downy?!"

"What?!" I snapped turning around meeting a crew member. I didn't mean to snap, that was done out of pure rage, but I wasn't about to take it back.

He looked shocked, "Um, y-your segment is next." He looked slightly frightened.

I sighed, "Duly noted." I said pushing past him and going toward my designated area.

Guess now it was time to put a fake (which Phil would see through) smile on my face.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I felt less angry now, rather guilty than anything. Kind of remorseful.

I honestly didn't mean what I said, I was just extremely angry, and it slipped out.

The things I said were far from true. They were completely false.

She was very talented. Had this straight determination on her face, lost herself in a match, laughed with the fans, communicated with them. Very elegant ring work, did everything very swiftly and smooth.

She wasn't a slut either; she's proven herself with that one on many different levels. Mainly by turning me down.

I sat back on the couch I was currently sitting on, running hands through my hair in frustration.

Danielle was as stubborn as hell, she wasn't going to forgive what I said easily. At least not without a fight.

I watched the TV that they had installed into my locker room. I saw the segment come on with Danielle, she was standing by Phil talking to him, she was smiling as if nothing had happened.

The only problem was that smile was fake.

Very fake.

"Good job on your match." She said with that fake smile.

"Thanks. You to." Phil said with a smile, I knew he knew something was up by the way he gave her a very questioning look.

"By the way, I don't know if you know this or not, but um, I'm the cult of personality."

Phil chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Oh ya, smilin' face on your TV, that and I tell you one and one makes three."

"Very funny."

"Well, well, well-" Danielle turned around and her smiling went down to a frown seeing Beth as she came up, "you get around fast. First Cena, now the WWE Champion." Beth smirked at Danielle, "Not proving yourself, Downy."

Danielle squinted her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, former alcoholic, and a slut. What would your mother think?"

Danielle's look went from confused, to very angry within a split second.

It was legitimate anger as well, you could tell she was livid.

Then out of no where Danielle nailed Beth with her fist right on the nose. Beth was shocked to say the least, but before she could really react Danielle had already attacked her, causing them to go tumbling down to the ground. You saw Phil appear in the camera angle grabbing Danielle and separating the two, or well separating Danielle from Beth. Security came when Danielle got out of Phil's grasp continuing the attack on Beth, it took about 3-5 security guards plus Phil to hold Danielle back, while Beth was being attended by another security counting she was very dazed.

Danielle was screaming harsh angry words at Beth, you could tell she was legitimately pissed.

I kind of felt bad for Beth, knowing all that pent up rage was because of me, that punch looked very real.

Now it was time for my match. Awesome.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V 

I was livid, still! I apologized to Beth for the punch, that was very real. That's what dazed her was the very real punched straight to the face.

Ya, my bad.

"Danielle!"

Phil.

I sighed but continued walking, "Danielle! Damn it-" I felt him grab my arm and turn me around, "what's wrong?" He asked without hesitation.

"Cena." I said plainly, trying to walk forward again, but Phil's grip was very tight.

"What did he do?" He face then spasmed with anger, "Did he touch you?" Why in the hell does he always assume that? I know the many needs to keep his dick to himself, but does he really think he would rape me?

"No. But I'm pretty sure I left a good sized bruise on his face." I said.

"What did he do?"

"Being an egoistical jackass, who only cares for himself. But whats new?"

"What did he do, tell me." He was basically pleading me to tell him. My only concern about telling Phil was that he was going to absolutely destroy John.

"Well-" Decided that might be funny to see, "he called me and I quote a 'no good, un talented slut.' basically told me that all women were basically useless toys that are up for grabbings, and that we are all sinister evil sluts."

Phil was pissed, you could tell by the look on his face, "Come to my locker room after the show." Phil said plainly and walked away.

That was... strange.

"Ms. Downy!-" I turned my head to see Dave coming toward me, "it's almost time for you to come in." I nodded and made my way to the curtains.

...

John Cena P.O.V

This match was sucking so far.

Probably because I wasn't focused, and I mean at all. My mind was coming up with different ways Danielle was going to kill me after I try to apologize.

"Get your head in the game, Cena." I heard Drew say as we once again locked up, "You're losing it."

"I've noticed." I snapped back, I elbowed Drew mainly because I wanted to shut him up, but because I was suppose to get the upper hand, so Beth could try and interfere thus bringing out Danielle.

God she was going to torture me.

She hated me.

Not that she hadn't hated me before, but I don't think I've ever seen her that pissed before, I mean sure she's smacked me, but never before had she actually hit me.

I'm fucked.

I got Drew on the mat and was going toward the turnbuckle, I climbed until Beth grabbed my ankle, trying to pull me down.

I heard the crowd erupt into cheers, and I knew Danielle was out there. I saw Danielle jump Beth and did the Thes Prez on her. Perfectly might I add.

Danielle knocked Beth out by spearing her, I saw Danielle distract the ref as I AA'd Drew and went for the pin. I heard the ref start to count.

**1**

**2**

**3**

I won, of course. I got up and looked at Danielle who was standing at the end of the ramp with a smirk plastered on her face. She was acting, I knew she wanted to kill me.

She smirked at the crowd as they cheered, I had to play the role of being impressed and shocked I pointed at her with a small smile, she smirked and blew me a kiss before turning on her heel and strutting her way back.

Sucked this was all pretend.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I hated acting like I actually liked John, it pissed me off.

That man just absolutely drove me insane.

I walked to Phil's locker room and knocked, he opened and led me in not saying a word.

I sat down on the couch and Phil sat in a chair that was in front of the couch, "I want you out of this storyline." He mumbled.

"That makes two of us." I said back.

"Well-" He sighed, "I talked to Vince-" that caught my attention, "I told him I would like to be apart of the storyline in some way, he said that I turn heel apparently in a like 2 months, before I turn heel, me and you are going to be known as bestfriends. Then when I turn heel apparently I'll fall in love with you and attack John for you, and the creative team will work out the rest. Is that okay?"

"That's better than anything, at least its trying."

He nodded, "Now. I'll be right back, Vince said that you could room with me tonight, but starting after Raw it's mandatory that you room with Cena. So just stay here and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I asked with a rose eyebrow. If he was going to kill John I would love to watch.

"Somewhere, just stay here." He walked out.

Damn it.

...

John Cena P.O.V

"Cena, you gotta stay focused-" I rolled my eyes as Drew scolded me, I'm almost positive I've worked here longer than he has, so I don't know why I was being scolded by him. Granted I didn't have my head in the game but that doesn't give a rookie the right to scold me, "you were really losing it out there."

Fuck off, "I know." I mumbled, still slightly pissed off. Kind of let that be known when I gave him a glare. He nodded a walked off. Smart move. I rolled my eyes.

"Cena!"

I turned around to reply but before I could I fit a fist connect with my eye. God damn it! I already had a bruised jaw, now I had a black eyes, "Fuck!" I hissed. I looked up and saw. Phil. Why am I so shocked? "Phil. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I mumbled.

Before I knew it my back had connected with the wall, was... was I in the air? I looked up and saw Phil had lifted me up by the shirt. And he looked livid. I um, I don't think I have ever seen Phil this angry before, "You ever-" Ya, he was pissed, "talk to Danielle like that again. I will punch you so hard you'll forget she ever existed, understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good-" He dropped me, "Oh and I forgot-" He punched me again, "fuck off." He snapped and started to walk away.

"Phil-" He turned around, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I said that out of pure anger and regretted it as soon as I said it."

"Ya?" He didn't look to convinced, damn it. "Well try tellin' that to her, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ya, I talked to Vince, she's rooming with me for tonight. So go find your hooker and fuck the shit out of her. Cause you wont have to worry about anything else." He turned back around and walked away.

Fuck, I put my head on the wall. I fucked up. Big time.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I sat in Phil's locker room, with my legs crossed waiting impatiently for Phil to return. I heard the door open and Phil walked in, he looked livid at first then we made eye contact and he gave me a small smile, "You ready to go?"

"No. Gotta get my stuff, from my um, locker room."

"Okay, just let me grab some stuff and I'll walk down there with you."

"Kay." He walked past me.

I love when Phil gets all protective. It was cute.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I had my bag hanging from my shoulder carelessly, I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, to much on my mind. Mainly on how I could apologize to Danielle, I ran into someone, "Watch where you're fucking going." I snapped, if that was Danielle. I might just might have to kill myself.

I looked up and saw Paul (Triple H). Thank God, "Woah, why are you so mad?"

"Ya Cena, someone got derailed off of the happy train." Of course he was hand in hand with his smart ass wife. Stephanie.

"Stephanie-" I mumbled, she smirked. I looked at Paul and sighed, "I fucked up."

"Not again-" Fuck you, "what did you do this time?"

"Tell Danielle she was a no good, untalented slut. And I only said it because I was angry, I didn't mean it, but before I could take it back her fist connected with my face."

"Ya, you have a giant bruise on your jaw, and your eye... did she hit you twice?"

"No the black eye was from Phil."

"Oh, and wait why would you care if she thinks you said it on purpose or on accident?"

"I don't know, cause... I do, is that a problem?"

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other with matching smirks then looked back at me, "Looks like someone cares for the newest Diva." Again a smart ass comment from none other than Stephanie McMahon.

"Me care? About another female, besides sex? No. Nice try."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon you know that's not true, if it was you wouldn't be worrying about what you said."

I rolled my eyes, she needs to mind her own damn business, "Can you mind your own business?" I snapped at her.

"Excuse me? Cena, my dad owns this business, as the Vice President it is my duty to look over his clients, so technically I am minding my own business."

"Ya? Well mind it, somewhere else." I pushed past them and continued walking. Thank god I still have that girls number I need some stress relief.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

I and Phil had just gotten back to the hotel, we didn't talk through out the car ride. Mainly because I really didn't want to, but also because. What was there to talk about?

I sat down on the couch, I looked over at him, "Comedy or horror?" I asked, with a small smile.

He chuckled, and sat down, "What do we have?"

I giggled, "Well, let's see here-" I got up and walked over to my bag, "We have The Ring, The Hills Have Eyes, Nightmare on Elm Street-"

"How many horror movies do you have exactly?"

I stopped for a second and turned around with a little smirk, "A lot." I turned back towards my bag, "I have The Dictator, 21 Jumpstreet the new one-"

"With Channing Tatum, that's why you bought it right?"

I giggled, "That influenced me to by it, but no mainly because it was fucking hilarious."

He chuckled, "Lets go with the Dictator, I haven't seen that yet. My friend said it was really fuckin' funny, so I want to see it now."

I giggled and grabbed it putting it into the DVD player. I turned the TV on and the movie began.

...

John Cena P.O.V

I laid in my bed, watching as the girl put her clothes back on. Normally it would take forever and a decade to get some girls out, they wanted my number anything, they would give me their number and I would throw it out.

But she went without me even asking, she just got up and started to put her clothing back on, she turned around and smirked at me, "I'm glad we did this. You're ever in town again give me a call. I wont hesitate." She winked at me.

I chuckled, "Kay."

She put her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you acting like a sourpuss? No one likes those."

"There's nothing wrong." Lie.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?"

I huffed, "Why would you care?"

She shrugged, "I just want to know, anything I can help?"

"Doubt it."

"Then what is it, just say what it is. It'll make you feel a whole lot better to get it off your chest."

I rolled my eyes, "It's nothing."

"Is it that girl? The one that came up to you after we spoke?-" I rose an eyebrow, "I heard. I was still standing there, you called her some pretty rude things."

"I didn't mean to."

"I could tell by whenever you hit the wall. She had a pretty good hit to, I could tell." I rolled my eyes, "So what are you two's story?"

"I want to sleep with her, but she doesn't."

"Is that the only thing you want from her?"

"I get a kick out of annoying her, but other than that, nope."

"You're lying again-" I looked up at her with a rose eyebrow, "you feel something for her, after she got upset, you regretted it. You care about her."

I rolled my eyes, "What would you know about caring? You sleep around."

She giggled, "While that is true. I was married before, he died in a car crash, we had the relationship you two had. Hatred, sexual feelings, then finally we both kind of fessed up to liking each other, then we ended up getting married-" She giggled, "I know a lot more than you think." She gave me a wink.

"Well, I feel nothing for her."

She giggled, and I rose an eyebrow. Why was she laughing, "Wow, you're a child-" Excuse me? "Think about this John, if she were to get hurt tomorrow say a car crash and that there could be a possibility that you could never annoy her, or hell talk to her, what would that make you feel?"

"What are you my therapist?" I snapped, truthfully I didn't know what I would feel the idea of her almost dying doesn't come to mind. I can't imagine her gone just forever.

"You're angry-" I rose an eyebrow, "that shows your feelings right there, you just haven't figured them out yet and once you do, you'll know." God, now she starting to sound like Paul.

I rolled my eyes and laid down, I heard the door shut and I let everything she said to me sink in.

...

Danielle Downy P.O.V

_I knew I was dreaming the second I was watching myself, like a sick twisted horror film. My own personal horror film. _

_I saw myself, looking in a mirror I knew it was after my accident by my neck brace and my casts. I was just staring at myself, I looked down at the pill bottle that was located in front of me. I slowly picked it up and took a couple. _

_I remembered this day._

_I grabbed a rope, knowing I was going to try and commit suicide. Why? Because I felt there was nothing left of me. I barely finished highschool, and even then I don't remember anything that I learned, so no college. Which would equal a big disappointment because my family was so hell bent on me becoming a veterinarian. _

_So yes, I Danielle Downy was contemplating hanging myself as the best choice option. Can you really blame me? You think your family hates your guts, you feel like you have no one, you just crashed and was in a coma for 3 month, your mother died when you were 6 months old, and you were an alcoholic and druggie since you were 16. _

_You can't blame me._

_I saw myself grab the rope slowly and stared at it, I got to admit I was pretty fucked up in the brain. I took the neck brace off, and groaned at the pain. Ya, neck brace hurts when taken off._

_I saw myself walk into the room and tie the rope to my ceiling fan, ya smart move dumbshit. I tied the rope into a knot and grabbed a chair. I stood on the chair then tied the rope onto my neck, I jumped._

_"Fuck no!" I heard, then nothing happened I didn't die, and I didn't break my neck, instead I was lifted up, "What the hell, Danielle!" I looked down at Zach who was holding onto my legs hoisting me up for dear life, "What in the fuck are you thinking?"_

_"That I want to die." _

_"Fuck no you don't." Apparently at the moment, fuck yes I did, "Okay, either take that goddamn rope off of your neck, or I hold you forever cause I can keep this going all day."_

_I sighed and took the rope off of my neck, "There." He slowly let me down, counting he probably didn't fully trust me when I said I took it off. _

_I was on my feet soon, and he was staring at me in shock and disbelief. He cupped my face, to which I flinched to I was in some serious pain, my neck had some serious surgery done on it and well ya, painful. Two pills wont take affect soon, "What the hell are you thinking?"_

_"That I want to die."_

_"No. You don't, I don't know where that came from but wherever it did, get it out. That thought doesn't belong in there, no matter what has happened there's always a way around it." _

_"Not for me."_

_"Yes, even for you, Danielle. Stop saying things like that, you know there is and that I'll help you through it."_

_"I'm just holding you back."_

_He seemed fucking livid, couldn't blame him. I was being absolutely ridiculous that day, "Holding me back?! Would you just shut the fuck up and listen to yourself! If you were to die it would kill me inside." _

_"I-I-I'm sorry." I started to cry, Zach wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead._

_"Please, don't ever try to pull that again. Please." _

_"I'm so sorry." I cried even harder onto Zach's chest._

_"I know." He said softly as he stroked my hair, "I know."_

_**Danielle!**_

_What the?_

_**Danielle?!**_

I woke up to Phil looking at me horrified, I had been sleeping on his chest as we both had fallen asleep during the movie, I blinked a couple of times before processing what was happening, "W-what?"

"What do you mean what? You were just balling your eyes out, constantly saying 'I'm sorry' I had no idea what the fuck was happening."

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and lifted myself off of Phil's chest, "I was having a nightmare, I was probably sleep talking."

"Well, I figured as much I just didn't know what in the hell to do."

I shrugged, "There's nothing you can really do, besides wake me up so you did a good job."

He sighed in relief, "Okay, good-" He sat back, and stared at the blue screened TV for a while, like he was in thought. I just sat there not wanting to disrupt his thinking, "What time is it?" He asked still staring at the TV.

I looked at the clock not to far away. 1:30 am, "1:30." I said sitting back beside him.

He nodded, "What did you dream about?"

I sighed, "The um, the day I tried to kill myself." I mumbled.

Phil nodded, but stayed silent. He knew I tried to kill myself I remember telling him, he looked over at me, "What um, what happened?"

I rose an eyebrow, "Um, me grabbing a rope, tying it to my ceiling fan and trying to hang myself. Then Zach came in and stopped me and then you woke me up."

"Are your dreams vivid?" What was this 20 questions?

"Ya, I mean kinda. Well, it's kind of like watching a horror film about your own messed up life, and it's a movie you have seen about a thousand times, and you know what exactly is going to happen, and for the life of you, you don't know why you're still watching it."

He nodded again, "I'm sorry, that must suck."

I shrugged, "It's just weird, it kind of freaks me out when I wake up like it kind of scares me."

He sighed, then looked at me, "I would say I know the feeling, but I don't."

"It's okay." I giggled and looked at him, "I could really use a hug."

He chuckled and stood up, I stood up to and he wrapped his arms around me, "Better?"

"Much." I mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, he pulled back and smiled at me, "Listen, if you are having nightmares again, my room-" He pointed to the door that was right next to mine, "right there."

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. We never gave these kinds of hugs, Phil would also wrap his arms around my upper torso and I would wrap mine around his waist, he normally would kiss the top of my head and say nice things, but not this time, I'm showing him I can give great hugs as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that for a while.

"You're not so bad on giving hugs either, you know."

I giggled, "I know." I pulled back but keeping my hands on his shoulder, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

"Night." I said, and walked into my room. Phil always gets my mind off of everything, he was also so fuckin' nice to me, I loved it, but tomorrow I would again be rooming with Cena.

John-_fucking_-Cena.

Ya, be friends? It'll help with the storyline!

What a brilliant idea! -insert sarcasm here-

Fuck him and his stupid... everything!

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so I understand that I don't update as much as I used to, but school has restarted so yes I will be updating late. I know I haven't updated this story for more than 2 weeks, but I have been through so fucking much lately. I have college, then my daughter decided to get sick. So basically screw my life. _

_But I update as soon as I can, so keep that in mind, and don't be on my ass about it. Thanks. 'Cause I get angry very easily. You know Karma's a bitch? Ya, I'm the definition of bitch. _


	12. Author's Note: This Shit Pisses Me OFF!

Okay, so I have an issue with somethin' that involves this story.

1) You want updates, you click that fuckin' review button and review. Don't review with 'Oh update sooner' -Not gunna happen with those- or 'Update' or anything that has to do with the subject of updating the story. Give me what you think about in the story and nothing like 'Good job' or 'Good story'. Give me detail. I wanna tell you a secret I LIKE LONG REVIEWS. Reviews that will tell me what I need more in my story, what you like, what you don't like, etc.

2) You want faster updates? DON'T CHEW MY ASS UP WITH YOUR GODDAMN REVIEWS AND PM'S TELLING ME TO UPDATE FASTER! It pisses me off, as you can so willingly tell. I have about 10 goddamn PM's from people "Update your story, I want you to update it. Please?" I even have some reviews, hell they put how long I haven't updated for in there to. Like I fucking know how long I haven't updated for, then not review when I do find the strength to write and update. Maybe I have something going on in my life better to do then to write for fanfiction everyday. And I do! I have a sick child to take care of, MY child so it's not like a fucking babysitting job, no I have to deal with her crying every goddamn second of every goddamn day, that on top of schooling and working. So I'm tired _every_! Day! If I'm to tired to post a chapter. Sorry? Live with a child that has mono, and strep throat and tell me if you want to write a book and then get your ass chewed about not updating faster! It pisses you off pretty easily!

That is all. On that subject.

**Present Time**: Now my other subject is Present Time my other book with John Cena/Trish Stratus/Dwayne Johnson. I'm sorry I haven't updated that one, and I mean I haven't updated that in a long ass time, and you guys have been waiting patiently for an update, unlike The JackAss that I don't update for 2 weeks and I get bitched at. No I haven't updated in like months and you guys have been sitting patiently. I am sooo sorry about that. I'm just having writers block, that and on top of a sick child and being tired all day. I'm just very frustrated. So I apologize for that.

Okay, now if you guys want to read something for a bit if you're getting bored with my story. I wouldn't bitch at me about it, visit my friends site her pen name is (Yellie-WhoCares) she writes about Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus I suggest going to her Love Conquers All story, because some of the rest are ... eh.. and she knows it. She's trying to re-write a lot of her stories. But the Love Conquers All is a good one.

Or you can look at a new story of mine Everything Happens For A Reason. It has an OC, and it starts out with Phil Brooks but there are A LOT more people in there ex. (Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Dwayne Johnson, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus-) A LOT!

Ya... it's good.

And again, review, review, REVIEW.

That is all with my bitching of the day. Thanks you, goodnight.


End file.
